A Dog's Life
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Naruto is in danger and loyalties are divided amongst the enemy. Only time will tell if Sasuke is able to save his mate from the dangers he faces not only from his brother, but Gaara and Orochimaru, the problems were easier when Sasuke was a dog. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, I have been working on another story that I thought I would take a chance on since I don't normally stick with strait SasuNaru and who knows I may even change it later. I didn't get much response on the last story I started so I don't know if you will like this or not but I hope you do despite it being unedited. I am still needing help from a Beta so if anyone would like to take a chance please be my guest in the meantime tell me what you think about the story and if I should continue. Thank you for your time... on with the story.

"My poor pathetic excuse for a brother" Itachi smirked as he watched his younger brothers form shrink and distort, the limbs becoming long and thin and hair gradually springing up painfully from every pore on his body in long silky strands of black; Itachi leaned over Sasuke's new form and leered in triumph, "Face it brother your too weak… you'll never defeat me"

Sasuke tried to glare at his brother and speak but all that came out was a growl and his lips peeled back revealing long sharp canines. Itachi thought it was immensely funny and pulled out a mirror to show his brother, "See how pathetic you are… I can't wait to see you live and die in that form" with that the elder Uchiha walked off never looking back only his parting phrase could be heard, "Be happy with your new life little brother."

Synopsis: Sasuke being from the world of magic has never seen the real world that was blocked by a curtain of magic thousands of years ago protecting the magical race that was slowly dying out do to the interference of humans. Raised in royal splendor he has only known comfort till, Itachi, his brother tired of living in his father's shadow decided to go to the real world to create an army to defeat the magic realm and create his own Utopia. Sasuke follows him there to capture him and bring him back to the magic realm only to be caught by Itachi's trap and turned into an animal. This is what happens beyond that point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter One-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun 

Sasuke didn't know how long time had passed since that incident with Itachi but he felt he couldn't have sunk any lower than being stuck in the form of a dog away from home with no hope of rescue. He had barely managed to survive not knowing how to obtain food in this strange world he heard the Human's call San Jose, California. But he wasn't about to let it get him down and had tried to find those he had heard took up residence in the human world to help maintain the protection of the veil to the magical world, but he hadn't found anyone yet.

Even worse the raven had found himself caught by a Dog Catcher the next day and brought to this hell hole of dungeon for animals he heard the others call a Dog Pound. At least it was cleaner than the dungeons at home but the food they were feeding the dogs was intolerable, Sasuke could hear his stomach growl in sympathy for real food. It had been two days and he found no way to escape, it was worse that his fellow cellmates were mentioning that Sarobi would be put to sleep soon.

He glanced at the older dog, he tended to give reassurance and advise to all he spoke of, it was unusual for Sasuke at first to learn the only ones who could understand him were these pets and amongst them he found Sarutobi to be the most intellectual of them all, the older dog having been helpful with information about the outside world that the Uchiha could use later, the thought of something happening to his friend and not being able to do anything in this form was too much for the raven to bear.

Laying down he put his head upon his hands and sighed in misery wondering if this is how his life would end as well. He only hoped that by some miracle something would happen to save them both including all in the Pound.

A sudden grating sound was heard as the door opened and a smiling pink haired girl came in wearing a white coat over jeans and tennis shoes. She looked down the isle at all the pets, looking into the stales and muttering non sense words to herself as she wrote down info on a notepad. When she got to Sarutobi's cage she shook her head and yelled out to the door, "LEE!" at her yell the man who came in to hand the others food came in and smiled brightly at the suddenly angry faced girl, "How long has he been in here?" she pointed to Sarutobi not allowing the other to speak.

The other man seemed intimated by the younger woman but managed to still talk but Sasuke could smell that he was nervous a sure sign that he was going to lie, "He just got here Sakura… I think he will find a owner soon because he's a good old dog full of youthful spirit"

Sakura seemed to smile sweetly and Sasuke could feel a growl come forth from deep in his throat, he didn't like this girl and his instincts were confirmed when she spoke, "yes exactly…" she moved till she was face to face with Lee, she moved a hand to dust off his shoulder making the other squirm, "he's old and we are getting a fresh new batch of puppies… who do you think I should destroy… him" she pointed to Sarutobi, "or the batch of puppies?"

Lee looked shell shocked as he looked between Sakura and Sarutobi, he started to sputter, "But isn't there room for both? I mean there is plenty of room…"

Sakura interrupted him, "No… as much as it pains me to do it…" Sasuke snorted at the obvious dishonesty in her voice, "he needs to be put to sleep… ok" she smiled as Lee's head ducked in saddness before he went to Sarutobi's cage and took him out.

"Come on Sarutobi… let's go for a walk I'll even give you something good to eat" Sarutobi seemed to know it was his time and glanced at the others briefly before nodding his head dejectedly and following Lee out.

Sakura barely gave the two a second glance before checking on the rest of the animals, when she got to Sasuke's cage she stopped… her eyes lingered a moment longer on him, leaning down she eyed him thoughtfully and smiled, "My my aren't we the cute one" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Sasuke's blood run cold, if he had the choice he would bite her neck out but knew that it would ruin his chances of escaping this place so instead he remained unresponsive when she reached in a hand to pet his sleek fur.

"Ah Sakura?" the pink haired demon pulled back as Lee came back in, she winked at Sasuke before leaving to see what the other man wanted, "We have someone that wishes to adopt…" at the word adopt Sakura smile deepened.

"Bring him in Lee I will help him out while you take care of the old dog" Lee paused at her words.

"Sakura shouldn't we give Sarutobi a chance?" Lee eyes fairly pleaded.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth as she glared at the other man, "Don't tell me how to run my Shelter Lee the other is too old and sickly for adoption so do as I say and bring the customer in…"

Lee sighed dejectedly but nodded his head, "Fine Sakura…" he walked out.

About two minutes later an older gentleman came in with long white and spiky hair he wore a red vest over a long white dress shirt and brown slacks with matching loafers. The older man's smile was instantaneous when he saw the pink haired girl, "Well hello there?"

Sakura faked a blush as she held out her hand, "Hello welcome to Second Chance Dog Sanctuary my name is Sakura how may I help such a young gentleman as yourself" Sasuke rolled her eyes at the fake sweetness.

The older mans chest puffed out a bit at being called young and he grabbed the girl's hand placing a kiss on it, "Well hello yourself my dear, my name is Jiraya and I am looking for a dog for my grandson"

"Oh really?" Sakura smiled and simpered before the other man making the raven's stomach churn, "I can't believe your old enough to have grandchildren… he must be really young?"

Jiraya chuckled enjoying the flirtatious nature of the younger girl, "Ah actually I hate to destroy your image of me but my grandson is 20 but he has such a baby face like his grandpa he could pass for a teenager" he grinned proudly.

"I bet he must be a looker just like you too…" Sakura continued to smile as Jiraya laughed again at her comment, "What kind of a dog do you think he would like?"

"Ah that's a good question… he's been so lonely lately" the older man shook his head, "I worry about him and being the only one in that shop all day other than customers and his two employees… I worry he might be lonely" he started looking at the dogs in the cages.

The girl pursed her lips in thought, "Does he own his own business?"

Jiraya nodded, "Yes so its ok for him to have a dog… at least maybe then he will think about getting a girlfriend soon" he turned to smile at the pink haired girl, "Are you single?"

Sakura blushed for real this time, "Are you trying to hit on me Jiraya?"

The older man laughed again putting an arm behind his head to scratch at the hair there, "Ah… no I was thinking about Naruto… I bet he would like someone as nice as you…" Sasuke had enough he was starting to feel some of the kibble he'd managed to force down come right back up his esophagus.

"Well… I don't know…" Sakura looked down bashfully.

"Ah come on someone as cute as you will knock him off his feet… here" she handed her a card that read Sunshine Books and Eatery, "you can go by and check him out yourself" he winked, "I am sure you'll like him as much as me"

Sakura looked at the card and calculating look came in her eye that apparently the older man couldn't see, "Maybe I will…" she pocketed the card before looking at Jiraya again, "So why don't you look around and see if anything catches your eye"

Jiraya nodded still smiling as he looked down the isle of pets, he had started first on the opposite side from Sasuke he paused a couple of times before he came to the raven's side. When the older man saw Sasuke he paused thoughtfully and leaned in. Sasuke didn't back up, he wouldn't allow himself to be intimated by anyone, 'he was an Uchiha dammit… Uchiha's didn't get intimidated they were the ones who intimidated'. Jiraya seemed to smile as he whispered to the raven, "Man you're a pretty one but I bet you're stubborn as hell… I can't wait to see what you do with my boy's life" he nodded before turning to the pink haired girl, "I think this one will do" Sakura smiled at his decision.

(time lapse)/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sasuke hear a loud yet young voice screech, if Sasuke could reach his sensitive ears he would have covered them.

"Now Naruto… you'll like him" he heard Jiraya say in a rather syrupy voice for the old man, "Give him a chance… he's an orphan that needs a chance…" if Sasuke was himself he would yell that he wasn't an orphan and if fact it was his mission to kill his brother once he was no longer a dog.

The other one he assumed was Naruto seemed to pause before he said in a rather pleasant yet hurt sounding voice, "That's low… even for you old man…" he heard steps coming closer and watched in shock as vision confronted him.

Sasuke had always assumed he was asexual since magical; male or female he'd never found anyone he remotely found interesting, yet here this mortal human with the spiky golden-white hair and the biggest sky blue eyes was starring at him. He couldn't control his eyes that were set on wandering down the others slight form that was a pale golden tan in comparison to his own normally pale form. The other's height was also shorter than his own but his body was well proportioned in the raven's mind. The blond's looks made him want to do naughty things to the other, things he had never thought of doing before.

The raven remembered that a long time ago he had over heard his older cousin, Kakashi talking with his father and mother over a possible betrothal of marriage to a neighboring clan. His mother had been for it but his father hadn't saying, "the Uchiha males are different Kakashi... you should know that as well as anyone that it could never happen", making the other nod his head in resolution. Sasuke had asked Kakashi later in curiosity why his father had said that, the other had pulled down his mask to smile at Sasuke, something he didn't do often, "Uchihas mate for life… you'll understand when your older" he had winked before turning away from the confused younger boy.

He was brought back to the present by Naruto's raised voice again; "I think that dog gave me the look…" he was blushing.

Jiraya came in from the other room eyeing his grandson oddly, "What do you mean he gave you the look?"

Naruto pointed at the dog as he continued to sit obediently, "He looked me up and down… dogs don't do that…."

Jiraya looked between his son and Sasuke about 3 times before making a decision, holding up a paper he pressed it into his grandson's hand, "Nice try… your keeping the dog" and like that he walked off.

Naruto looked at his grandfather in shock, his mouth had dropped open making him look like a really cute fish in Sasuke's opinion, it didn't last long before the other realized what the older man had done, "Dammit you bastard… I don't want this dog" he ran off after the other leaving Sasuke alone for a couple of minutes.

Sasuke laid down wondering how he had gotten himself into this predicament, the blond came back a few minutes later mumbling incoherantly about, "How much his life sucked" before facing Sasuke again, "An orphan my ass…" he glares at the raven before sighing putting a hand to his face to rub at it in frustration before muttering, "Ok.." he put down the hand and looking at the dog he shook his head, "Well I guess I have a new family member now" he smiled and Sasuke felt his heart thump in his chest at the sweetness of it, "You look hungry let's see what Chouji has for you ok" he motioned to the raven who followed him wondering what a Chouji was and if it was worse than that dog food he had been forced to eat.

Obito eyed the map then the city before him thoughtfully, he wondered if they had gotten the right place, "Hey Kakashi does this look like the right coordinates to you…" he felt arms wrap around his middle pressing him to a firm back and a warm mouth kissing the side of his neck, "Dammit Kakashi stop that... we are on a mission…" he turned his face in exasperation to look at the taller man over his shoulder, only giving Kakashi the opportunity to swoop down and claim his lips.

Kakashi only pulled away once he was satisfied by Obito's loss of breath, smirking he grabbed the map from the man while he was dazed, "Ah it seems the information we were given was correct this is where we last heard from Sasuke he said he'd found Itachi's magical signature here but…" he looked pensive, "Its strange but I can't feel Itachi's or Sasuke's signature…"he turned to look at his partner and mate Obito who was glowering at him, "What are you looking at?"

"You…" the shorter man seemed at a lose for words, Kakashi knew that his mate was still denying their connection but he knew it wouldn't be long before Obito submitted to him, "Don't do that again we're on a mission dammit"

"Of course…" the taller man smiled from behind his mask, "You know you're cute when you're angry"

Obito's eyes widened before he yelled, "Argh!!! Stop it!!!" before stomping off in the direction of the large city known as San Jose.

Kakashi smirked and thought to himself, 'Not long at all…'

"Kakashi are you coming?" the shorter man with short spiky black hair yelled back at him gaining his quick attention.

The taller man with the white spiked hair smiled, "Coming Koi!" he yelled back smirking when his mate muttered more curses.

Well that's it for Chapter 1, I hope you like it. If so I will definitely continue it so please review. Also still looking for a Beta so if anyone can help I would appreciate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to a new chapter of A Dog's Life. I know I just started this yesterday but I was happy with all the warm responses I got to the story it made me very happy. I am pretty sure how this will end but I may change a few things along the way. As far as future pairings their maybe some competition for Naruto's heart coming up will it be from Sakura or someone else waggles brows you never know I like to surprise. So on with the story and thanks for reading.

Chapter 2-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

The Chouji, as Sasuke had learned later wasn't a food but a jolly looking boy around Naruto's age perhaps older, who wore his hair in a similar spiky manner as the blond but that's were the similarities ended since the other's hair was more of a reddish brown tint instead of white gold. Chouji was larger and not in a good way, "He's Fat…" as Sarutobi would have said about an over weight dog like himself. The other boy was also taller than Naruto and his skin was a pinkish hue but his eyes were intelligent and a dark warm brown that when he smiled lit up and it made the people surrounding him want to smile.

Chouji had taken one look at Sasuke and grinned happily, "You got a dog… he's so cute Naruto" he leaned down to pet the raven who would have none of the touchy feely crap especially with someone he just met and had started to growl menacingly making the other boy jerk back in surprise.

"Dammit… Bastard dog be nice to Chouji…" Naruto yelled at the picky dog but Chouji only shook his head and smiled well naturedly.

"Heh… its ok Naruto he's probably just hungry" He winked at the raven, who tried to control his anger over being referred to as small in favor of waiting till after he was fed, he could always bite the offender later. The idea made him smirk and his tail wagged unconsciously behind him without him realizing it but the site made Naruto eye him suspiciously, "I guess that's a good sign" Chouji clapped his hands together in excitement, "Let's see what we can do about that hunger… shall we?" he nodded as though answering his own question before he quickly wandered off in the direction of the kitchen where a bevy of tantalizing smells were coming from making Sasuke's belly growl loudly in protest for not getting the food himself, 'But he was an Uchiha… and an Uchiha kept their dignity in every situation even if they were stuck looking like a dog'.

Naruto eyed his new dog thoughtfully from the corner of his eye as he sat in a rather dignified and proud manner for a dog, with his head held high as if he was on display at all moments, as he waited for the food Chouji promised. The blond wondered where this strange dog could have come from (it was a silly thought), he couldn't put his foot on it but something didn't feel right about his new unexpected family member, 'Oh well…' he thought shrugging, 'Only time would tell.' he tried not to notice as the dog would sometimes sneak a glance at him as though the dog couldn't decide what it wanted to eat first, the thought made a shiver go up Naruto's spine.

His thoughts were interrupted by the emergence of the bigger boy from the kitchen who emerged a couple of minutes later holding a big bowl of something that resembled in Sasuke's mind of the brown sludge he'd seen growing out of a swamp once, the raven only hoped it was better tasting than the dog food had been at the shelter otherwise he would be in trouble if he wasn't able to swallow it.

However when the bowl was placed in front of him, despite the look of it, it smelled of the delicious aroma he had been tempted to investigate earlier and despite Sasuke's earlier proclamation that he would treat the manner of eating with dignity despite his form he couldn't quite manage to eat the chunky soup-like concoction without sticking his whole snout in it.

Damning his own foolish Uchiha pride, he dived into the bowl hoping that he could get it over with before he became messier than he already was; the move however delighted his now happy stomach. His features weren't so lucky because when he emerged from the bowl his face felt sticky and he no doubt looked atrocious to the blond eyeing him as he ate.

Naruto's face twitched and he found himself biting his lip to try not to laugh at how undignified the dog looked now.

The Uchiha put off by the amusement of the blond tried to salvage what pride he had by trying to use his paws to wipe his face only to realize too late that he wasn't quite used to sitting up on his hind legs in this form and he ended up falling over disgracefully landing in the mess surrounding the bowl. If he had been a man he would have had a very obvious blush covering his once pale face.

Looking up hopefully at Naruto thinking, 'Maybe he didn't notice' he realized to his horror that the blond had not only noticed but was laughing along with his friend barely able to stand upright himself over the scene he had just witnessed. The blond had begun to wrap his arms to around his stomach trying to stem the flow of pain from so much laughing, "Ah Hahaha… god that was funny…" he wiped at a tear and tried not to continue laughing especially when his new dog suddenly looked out by the blond's attitude.

"I think your royal highness of a dog," Snicker this time from Chouji, "is a little…" snort, "Preoccupied with his looks isn't he… well, I mean for a dog…"

"Oh god yes…" Naruto tried to keep a strait face and ending up taking a deep breath to calm the giggles that still threatened to fall out, maybe his grandfather was right and he needed a companion after all, not that he would have ever admitted it to the old man, "I have never met a more narcissistic dog..."

Chouji nodded still laughing, 'if only he was human again' Sasuke thought he would have liked nothing more at that moment than to strangle the other two humans to within and inch or their lives… that and take a bath since, peering at what he could see of himself, he was starting to feel uncomfortably sticky and without thinking he let out a whine of distress.

For some unexplained reason the blond stopped laughing after hearing the whine and seeing the raven's somewhat down looking face he showed, again, that small smile of his that made Sasuke's heart thump earlier. Leaning down till his face was right next to the raven's muzzle the blond proceeded to lift his hand and run his fingers lightly thru Sasuke's hair near his ears before scratching behind those self-same ears making the raven sigh and lower his eyes in pleasure at the gentle touch, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I know what its like to be made fun off" he heard the blond whisper as though it was for his ears only before smiling and giving the raven one last scratch behind the ears before getting up, "Would you like to see your new home Bastard?" For some reason the raven accepted the curse word as Naruto's pet name for him and his tail wagged slightly in acknowledgement to the other.

So far Sasuke was beyond confused by the blonds' train of thought and non more so than the warm feeling that had started buzzing in his blood from the closeness and care from the other, lifting his paw to scratch slightly at his ear he thought, 'I think I would like to get closer to this Naruto especially if it means more caresses'. (The Uchiha had decided) At Sasuke's look the blond nodded as though understanding without words that Sasuke had accepted and headed out towards the street again with the raven trailing behind.

Itachi grinned evilly at his brother's predicament from the crystal ball he had taken with him from the Magical Realm, 'If only you knew little brother… you have the key right there and you don't even know it…" he laughed. It had been really easy to surprise Sasuke in a place his brother had never dared visiting before but Itachi on the other hand knew how to plan for the future and his future was the destruction of the curtain that separated the human from the magical realm.

It was a dream that he had been thinking on form centuries now, planning and forging allies from under his father's nose without anyone suspecting anything. He had almost gotten away with anyone knowing if it hadn't been for that spy Asuma telling his clan about everything.

It had been troublesome on his part to break his silence on the matter by killing Asuma but it had been necessary for the over all goal to do so even if it meant having killed so many in the process after all it was like his father says, "What's the matter with breaking a few eggs as long as you made you omelet" it was a weird human saying he had picked up but somehow it stuck more in Itachi's mind than it had the old man and he found himself eager for the day when all his plans were no longer a dream but reached fruition.  
He turned at the entrance of his subordinate Kisame into the room, the man was a couple of heads taller than Itachi and almost twice as wide but he was loyal, "Do you have any news about the gates?"

Kisame was among his most loyal of followers being a half-breed having both Merfolk blood as well as Fairy he resembled, to Itachi's mind, a shark especially with those dead looking black yet glass-like eyes, the older Uchiha briefly wondered what the fish-man's life would have been like if he hadn't been given a purpose through Itachi's own ambitions. Shaking his head at the thought he realize the other probably would have been nothing without him, "Is everything underway?" he asked the fish man.

Kisame smiled showing his self-sharpened teeth, "Yes everything is going according to plan… we have 3 of the 8 gates so far… it should be anytime now."

"Excellent news…" Itachi knew it was only a matter of time before the Magical Realms greatest treasure was his alone along with all the power he needed to rule both worlds.

Obito glared at his image in the mirror, turning this way and that, "Kakashi are you sure this is right?" he turned to look at the other who looked surprisingly good in his own human disguise of black jeans and dark blue cashmere sweater, he had used a long scarf to help cover the lower half of his face rather than using the mask and Obito thought it looked great on him, though he would never admit it to the other man's already inflated and pervert driven ego.  
Kakashi had managed to sneak into a shop at night to secure the clothes that would make them look more human than their otherworldly magical clothes and he couldn't be more happier with the results of his mate's costume, his eyes curved in happiness as he eyed the other, "Of course… human males wear them all the time." the white haired man was lying of course but his mate didn't need to know that, he smiled giving the other a wink, "Isn't it great?"

Obito eyed kakashi with narrowed eyes, he was suspicious of the other's motive, "Are you sure human males where this?" at Kakashi's nod he sighed before turning back to the mirror trying to adjust the plaid skirt that seemed more obscenely short than necessary, it was similar to the kilts back home but for the life of him he couldn't understand why human males would like to pair the fuzzy pink top with it, he flicked his fingers at the crocheted collar distastefully, 'When this is over I can't wait to get out of this outfit' he thought wishing the mission to meet up with Sasuke would only come sooner.

Well, that's it for chapter 2... I'm sorry it's not edited like the other stories but I am still looking for an Editor to help me with all that. Please tell me what you think about the chapter, I love hearing all my readers responses, it helps me with my story nods and hopefully I can get the new chapter out to you sooner, Ja Ne XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Chapter 3, I am letting Sasuke and Naruto get used to each other for the moment but in chapter 4 there is going to be someone that puts a twist on things that Sasuke will never also there will be more on Itachi's plan and what are the gates so stay tuned, in the meantime I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Three-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

It was official, Sasuke hated his life, he grumbled in abject misery as he lay on the floor next to a monstrosity that could have only been created from the evil imagination of his brother, Itachi, for his own sadistic pleasure in bringing down his younger brother's pride even further., but remembering Itachi, Sasuke knew his older brother had better taste.

The object in question was a fluffy bright pink dog bed with little tiny red hearts and yellow ducks were decorated over every inch of the bed. He didn't care that Naruto had said it was top of the line and that they were lucky it was on sale. The Uchiha could give a shit; he refused to sleep in anything that made him want to vomit and had instead settled on lying next to Naruto's bed on the floor.

Thinking about the blond he turned his head to eye the bathroom door thoughtfully, would it really be so terrible if he decided to check on Naruto to make sure he was ok, for about a half hour now he'd heard some loud screeching coming from the direction of the bathroom that sounded, to Sasuke's ears, like someone was dying.

He sighed dramatically thinking it was probably not a good idea since the blond was still angry over the mini brawl they had over the bed in Pets mart and would probably send him outside to sleep if he tried anything else to piss off the blond further.

'Damn', the Uchiha thought, 'it had been almost fun fighting like that', even though the other boy hadn't know what the hell was going on only that he was right and Sasuke was wrong and that the dog better give up the idea of trying to tear open the bed before they had even purchased it. The Uchiha's inner smirk widened as he imagined those striking blue eyes darken again, he wondered briefly if the other's eyes would give off the same effect in the throes of passion. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought, 'He's mine when this is all over' The thought was becoming almost and obsession since he had first seen the blond and he didn't know how it had happened but he knew it was driving him slightly insane having no way to satiate the feeling trapped as he was in the form of a dog… maybe it was the canine hormones. (He wishes).

The excruciating noise from within the bathroom suddenly stopped and the raven perked his head up eagerly when he heard the other moving from within, 'Apparently the Dobe has survived the evil bathroom after all' he grinned excitedly his tail thumping against the floor as the door opened showing the one he desired in all his wet splendid glory.

Naruto had a blue towel tied around his hips that threatened to fall at any moment as he worked his hands thru his wet locks with a towel trying to dry the spiky mess. Naruto had apparently forgotten he had a knew roommate and proceeded to go thru his regular ritual of changing clothes by dropping the towel where he stood (which also happened to be within Sasuke's view) and putting on dark blue pajama bottoms with orange spiral decals along with a matching orange tank top for sleeping in.

It was only when he moved to get into bed that he noticed a shocked Sasuke that had frozen in his spot at the time blond's towel had dropped. Naruto still remembering the dog's annoying behavior earlier in the store mistook the widened and slack jawed stare as the raven's way of looking dejected as a way of gaining the blond's forgiveness. Naruto however would have none of that, he was in no way ready to forgive the dog yet, pointing to Sasuke's bed he yelled, "Go Lie down…"

The words had the desired affect on the dog who eyed the mattress again with distaste, Sasuke turned to look at the other boy thoughtfully a moment wondering if he had the guts to play the pathetic card on Naruto again. Watching as the other got into his nice soft and normal colored bed, the raven's choice was obvious. Walking over to the bed he jumped up, putting his front legs on top of the bed and gave the blond his most pathetic and down trodden stare. Having gained the other boy's attention he proceeded to whine, 'His ancestors be damned,' he thought this was more important.

Apparently Sasuke wasn't considered a genius for nothing as he watched in delight when Naruto caved at the cute display from the other dog, biting his lip first before sighing, he grabbed the covers making room for the other to come up, "Come on Teme… I haven't got all day… I have to get to bed tomorrow you know…" and with that admission Sasuke had won his first lover's battle. He hopped up onto the bed and snuggled despite the blond's protests against the other's side and sighed happily, 'Life couldn't get any better than this' he thought before succumbing to sleep.

Obito on the other hand didn't understand how his day could get any worse, not only had Kakashi lied to him… it was so obvious he wished he could kick himself for being so stupid but he didn't have the time since he was currently running away from a rather obstinate fellow who believed Obito was his true love.

"Don't leave me… we have yet to fulfill my youthful desires…" the rather large man with a fetish for tight green clothing and bowl shaped hair cuts yelled while chasing after Obito.

The dark haired man wondered yet again how he would pay Kakashi back for this, "I told you I'm not interested… you pervert…" man he was starting to get out a breath, ducking behind a phone booth he tried to catch his breath and thought again, other than ways to torture his partner later, why it was so hard to narrow down the site in such a big city and why himself and Kakashi had decided to split up instead of pooling their efforts together, an image of the white haired man's grinning face before he'd felt Obito up as they left answered it for him, "stupid… pervert" he mumbled to himself.

The first thing after they found Sasuke and got back to the magical world, he was going to storm into the King's office and demand to be teamed up with someone else, he ignored the tightening in his chest that denied otherwise, the move.

Naruto had never felt so warm before, he snuggled further into the warm delaying the actual moment of waking up in favor of lying in bed for as long as he could; it was as his thoughts started to become fuzzier in comfort that he heard a large banging noise… Jerking up in surprise he looked around noticing for the first time that he was no longer in his room but somewhere that resembled a cloud with all the white items and smoke lifting from up off of the ground. Standing up from his position on the strange bed he'd found himself on he decided to go investigate the source of the noise.

He didn't give it much thought, 'why it was so important to find since to his reasoning it was only a dream', he shrugged, 'so it did it matter.'

It didn't take him long to find the source of the noise, it was a boy who looked to be around his age with pale skin and black hair that resembled a raven's wing, the hair had been spiked up in the back and fell in long bangs in the front. Naruto's heart seemed to pause as though waiting for the moment when the other looked up suddenly realizing he was no longer alone.

The thing that grabbed his attention first, about the taller boy, was the black eyes that held the blond's own and Naruto found himself unable to tear his own eyes away from the possessive look the raven was giving him, demanding his attention, "Naruto…" the other's husky voice made him shiver in delight at the low husky notes.

"Who are you?' he found himself asking as he walked over to the other boy.

The raven smiled, meeting the blond halfway, he moved to cup the smaller boy's cheek delighting in the soft texture as he leaned in, "Call me Sasuke…" words seemed unnecessary at that point for the taller boy who leaned in and brushed him mouth tenderly against Naruto's own causing him to gasp in shock, "Remember me when you wake up…"

It seemed like an odd request to the blond but he nodded anyways since it was only a dream… things never came true from dreams.

Sasuke was the one to wake up first, he was upset that he was still in his dog form (naturally), but he had been delighted to realize that in sleep he'd been able to kiss and hold the blond as he had wanted to. It appeared that in dreams he still had some hope. Leaning down he licked the other's cheek in affection, knowing he wouldn't have dared otherwise. Naruto seemed to smile before falling back into a deeper sleep, 'If only he could afford that luxury' Sasuke thought.

Well that's it for chapter 3... I would have written more but then I started getting sleepy and decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. I am really enjoying the way this story is going but I really need to figure on getting this story edited soon. Thanks for reading, Ja Ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry wasn't able to update yesterday, I ended up busy at my mom's house hanging out with my sisters and niece and unfortunately lost track of time so I wasn't able to enter a new chapter till now but I hope the info in this chapter makes up for it. There is some hinting at a couple in this chapter but it is not a permanent one or it could be… you never know smirks but I will see what you people think. In addition, more is hinted at Itachi's plan as well as other info you may not have expected. I hope you like it all since I look forward to hearing your responses; despite the lack of editing I hope you still like it. Without further ado, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Four-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Naruto sat at the kitchen table and eyed his newest companion thoughtfully, the raven had taken to staring at him while he ate and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. The dark eyes of the dog reminded him eerily of the stranger he had dreamed about last night.

The blond still could not understand why he had the dream; Naruto had never seen anyone that even remotely looked like the other male had with his dark as midnight hair, matching dark eyes and pale as moonlight skin. The taller man's eyes had been intense as they stared into his own making Naruto feel nervous and hot as the blonde-haired person's heart thumped wildly in his chest. Everything about the taller man had screamed to Naruto's soul of the night and how badly the blond had wanted to be conquered by the other man even though Naruto did not even know his name.

The blond remembered then that the man had called himself Sasuke before he'd kissed Naruto… the kiss , 'Damn…' the blond flushed thinking about how hot it had been, when the other kissed him it was almost possessive yet soft and desirable at the same time. The blond found himself lost within the sensation Sasuke had given him. It would not do if Naruto's boyfriend found out he had dreamed about some hot guy other than him and had made out with him in dreamland no less.

As though in response to the blond's fears about his boyfriend finding out, the phone decided to ring. Naruto glared at the offensive object, noticing the dialer immediately and debating whether or not he should answer the phone, when it continued to ring he decided to take a chance and he picked it up, "Hello…"

Only to regret the decision later when he heard "Koi…" on the other line, 'Shit…' he thought, 'It is Gaara.' Naruto had hoped up until that moment, it had been one of his boyfriend's siblings not him. The blond's heart started to thump madly in fear wondering if the redhead knew what he had just thought a moment ago since sometimes his boyfriend could be amazingly intuitive. Eyeing his dog that had chosen that moment to sit up, as though he understood what was happening, when the call came in, he suddenly felt very self-conscious.

'Stupid dog…' he thought, 'Gaara better not ask', Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm down since he was letting his imagination run away with him again, "Ah Good morning Gaara…" 'Please don't ask…. Please don't ask…' the mental chanting however did not work.

Their was a slight pause on the other end of the line from Gaara, "Ok what's wrong?" his boyfriend sounded worried and a bit suspicious.

Naruto threaded his hands thru his hair awkwardly trying to think of something… anything, "Ah nothing… Haha… why would you think that" he tried to bluff his way thru it, "Just got up you know…" He didn't know why, but he felt like somehow the dog was challenging him to say what he was really thinking with that intense stare of his, he turned away so he could concentrate more on speaking with Gaara, "I got a new roommate…" he thought, 'maybe bringing it up would redirect the redhead's concern elsewhere'.

Another pause longer this time, "Stop trying to change the subject…" for some reason the tone sounded slightly angry, Naruto flinched at the tone, 'Damn' he thought the ploy hadn't worked, "Wait… did you say something about a new roommate?" he sounded a little too calm to Naruto's ears, the blond bit his lip nervous now.

'Shit' Naruto wondered what possessed him to call his dog a roommate instead of just a dog, now the redhead would defiantly wonder what he was trying to hide, 'not that having dreams about half naked and sexy men making out with you wasn't anything weird… was it? Hmm…' he thought, 'Maybe no definitely don't mention the dream,' "Ah its not what your thinking," the other end of the phone was surprisingly silent as Gaara waited patently for Naruto's answer.

"Jiraya thought I needed a dog because he thinks I shouldn't be living by myself… you know how my grandpa is just another stupid perverted writer" He laughed good-naturedly turning his head to eye the raven who had decided, at that moment, to move closer till he was sitting right next to Naruto's leg. The raven had started growling as though he did not like who Naruto was speaking too which was odd since, to his way of thinking, dogs shouldn't be that smart or defensive of their masters. His grandmother would probably say the dog was noticing his emotions and responding to them 'but that was too odd', Naruto thought again since he barely had the dog for long, "Ah stop that you Bastard…" he mumbled putting a hand over the receiver. Was it him or did the dog look offended.

"What did you call me?" the other seemed to stiffen on the other end of the line.

Naruto faked a laugh, 'God it wasn't his day and it had just started,' Out loud he said, "Ah I meant the dog, not you, it just started to growl and…"

The redhead smirked enjoying the others sudden discomfort, "Oh really then tell me…"

The blond looked at the phone oddly, was he really getting away with it, "Tell you what?" he asked hesitantly.

Gaara's smirk widened into a smile on the other end, "Don't act stupid… you know what I want…"

It was Naruto's turn to smile this time, realizing again why he liked Gaara so much, his boyfriend could be really nice when he wanted to be, "Oh did you want me to call you the love of my life, my sexy panda-man." he chuckled trying to ignore his dog as its growl deepen at his words.

Their was a snort on the other line (Gaara's attempt at a laugh), "Not that I don't love hearing that Koi but you know what I meant, I was going to ask if you had told Jiraya yet?"

"What… you know I can't do that," the blond squeaked out, "He still thinks I'm strait… even Ba-chan yesterday hinted again at expecting many great grandchildren from me… it would break their hearts if I told them I was in a hot and heavy relationship with a sexy hot redheaded Goth who just happened to be a guy."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Don't you think it would break their heart more not knowing about your chosen lover Naruto… you shouldn't lie to them"

He knew Gaara was right but something always seemed to get in the way when he tried to tell either grandparent about his love life and in the end, he ended up never mentioning it. Feeling a sudden tugging on his sleeve Naruto looked down noticing that the black dog had started pulling on his shirtsleeve impatiently. It seemed to have a pained look in his eye, 'What the Hell,' he wondered why the dog was acting like that. Naruto was feeling slightly over stressed by the conversation and with the sudden odd actions of his dog he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind without even realizing why he had thought it, "God damn it Sasuke leave me the hell alone." The blond paused at his own words, 'Oh shit' he thought, 'why did I just call him that?'

The raven's eyes widened when the blond called him by his given name, 'Naruto does remember me…' up until that point he had thought the blond had completely forgotten all about him and the dream. Sasuke did not know why but it suddenly lightened his heart and he almost forgot about the conversation Naruto was having with his boyfriend, 'Oh now I remember…' Sasuke glared at the offensive phone line wishing said boyfriend was here so he could tear the others throat out. He did not need to know this Gaara to know he was attempting to take away what he had already labeled as his.

Their was silence on the other end of the phone line, Naruto wondered what his boyfriend was thinking at that moment since he couldn't quite understand himself why he had yelled at the dog calling him Sasuke, it was the dream man's name for Christ's sake, "Ah Gaara…"

"I'm coming home," his boyfriend cut him off with the clipped reply, Gaara had made his decision.

"What! I mean… not that I want you here but isn't the conference still going on for two more days?" He suddenly did not want Gaara to come home, he had a bad feeling something would happen if the redhead came home while Sasuke was here.

Gaara paused again, he had been doing that a lot, "Stop acting stupid you know you're more important than any conference besides I want this mess about us settled once and for all…"

The blond licked at his suddenly dry lips, "What do you mean settled… Gaara don't."

His boyfriend interrupted him, "I will be home tonight… so no more excuses" their was a sudden click then the line was dead.

'Fuck', Naruto thought looking at the receiver, 'Gaara has not been this pissed in a while…what am I going to do?' He looked at Sasuke who looked extremely pleased with his part in the affair, or as pleased as a dog could be. Naruto did not know why but the action on the dog's part pissed him off, "I wouldn't be smiling you ass… you know this is your entire fault."

Sasuke knew and he was enjoying the reactions coming from his mate, 'Wait… did he just call Naruto his mate.'

Elsewhere////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gaara was beyond pissed, he wasn't one to deny his nature that was demanding he find the blond that instant and make him his and soon despite the fact that his boyfriend wanted to wait for the right time. The redhead knew that if he tried however that, 'Naruto would hate him and turn away from him', the thought sobered his otherwise dominant animal tendencies, he wished though that it was already nighttime but he had to bide his time since their were other more important things he had to take care of first.

"Ah Subaku-san… is everything ok?" the redhead turned to eye the speaker, who interrupted him, on the other side of the round table. The older man had wondered why the redhead had felt the sudden need to call his boyfriend while they were still conferencing with Orochimaru. The longhaired dictator, despite resembling a snake, was the leader of the Eastern Dark Sect of the magical realm and his part in destroying the gates was very important to Itachi.

"My apologies Uchiha-san… Orochimaru-sama," Gaara bowed his head towards the two men, "The magical signal I had placed at the Key's House had suddenly gone off… I was concerned that something had happened and wished to allay any concerns that may delay our plans".

Itachi's nodded accepting the excuse for the moment, "I'm glad to hear everything is well but" at this point, the Uchiha's eye retinas flashed red, a sure sign that the older man was still angry at the redhead's interruption, "Don't let it happen again…"

Orochimaru cleared his throat trying to gain attention since he was curious about the key, "Shouldn't we be concerned about what set it off?"

The Uchiha turned to look at the snake like man and sighed if it had been anyone else but Orochimaru he wouldn't have given it another thought but since he was still in dealings with the other he decided he would allay the other man's curiosity, "So Subaku-san, do tell… what set off the alarm?" He eyed the redheaded man thoughtfully trying to read his thoughts but as always, Itachi couldn't tell what Gaara was thinking.Itachi reason in choosing the redhead for this job specifically was that Gaara had an emotionless and bloodthirsty approach to getting the job done.

Gaara tried to control his emotions since he didn't want the Uchiha to notice how important the Key… no Naruto, was to him, "I am not sure what had set it off, but Apparently there is a new presence in the household that we weren't aware of before that could have caused it and I think its important that I check it out."

"I see… since it involves the key I will let you go" Itachi nodded his assent before turning back to Orochimaru while waving the redhead off, 'You may go now instead of later… I will make sure Kisame informs you later though."

Despite his outward stone-faced appearance, Gaara was happy with the development, "I will look into it right away Uchiha-san…" he bowed before exciting the room. It looked like things were looking up for him, Just wait for me Naruto…'

Some time later////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto had finally left his apartment having had a hard time getting Sasuke to stay put while he left; it seemed the dog was determined to follow him. The blond had managed to finally lock Sasuke inside but he worried that something would happen to his apartment, shrugging Naruto decided he would leave it be. I will deal with that later' as his other employee Shikamaru would say, "It was way too troublesome…"

The blond had finally made it to his store only to notice a rather off couple perched outside, one was dressed normally with a scarf around his face with white spiky hair the other man who was dressed in a short plaid skirt and pink… fuzzy… top. Actually, the last made him laugh but he knew better not to upset customers especially if they paid good money.

"Ah just a moment," Naruto smiled at the two as he took out his keys to unlock the door, "I'm sorry I am late had a bit of trouble with a new dog my grandpa gave me," he laughed slightly, "Thinks he rules the roost" he turned to face the two men once he had opened the door and held it out for them only to wonder why they suddenly looked shocked as if they had seen a ghost.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Are you Arashi's son?" he couldn't believe his eyes the young blond resembled the leader of the High Court of Fae when he was younger, having seen pictures of the man hanging up in the castle gallery.

Naruto looked at him as though he thought the white haired man was a nut, "I'm sorry but my name is Naruto I don't know any Arashi… my parents dies long ago in a car crash"

Obito having gotten over his shock hit Kakashi at his tactlessness, "Idiot… of course that not Arashi's son otherwise he wouldn't be here would he?" he gave the other a glare that promised death but turning back towards the blond he smiled sweetly not noticing Kakashi's pout, "I'm sorry my partner is an idiot and has really bad eyesight…"

"But Snuggle Bunny," Kakashi pouted cutely.

Obito's glared at the taller man, "Stop calling me that… I am not your anything… got it!"

Naruto watched in amusement, having forgotten his sadness over remembering his parents again, as the taller man with the white hair proceeded to lean over the shorter one with short black hair and started to nuzzle him while hugging him close despite the smaller man's attempts to throw him off, "Don't say that Honey-hole… you know I love you…"

"God dammit… stop putting your hands there… stupid pervert" Obito yelled trying to break free, only to stop when he realized the blond was laughing, he blushed, "Ah its not what your thinking…"

Kakashi winked at Naruto, "Yes it is…"

Obito growled finally managing to push the taller man of himself, "No it isn't… idiot…" he stomped past Naruto to go inside the store.

Kakashi leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear, "Yes it is," he followed Obito.

"NO IT ISNT!" apparently the shorter man had heard. Naruto laughed, 'It looks like the day is looking up'. The blond did not notice however as he entered the shop that a pair of eyes were watching him.

Well that is it for chapter four I hope you liked it. I know I left a cliffhanger you will have to see for yourself what happens next in chapter 5. In addition, I know I have said this before but I am still looking for an Editor so if anyone is interested please email me thanks. Ja Ne XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 of 'A Dog's life' I know a lot of things have been happening with this story … so I appreciate you waiting as I get this out to you since the plot is slightly complicated but I hope you still like it nods I want to thank all the people who have commented so far on the story I appreciate all the support for this new story and so there is no confusion it will be eventual SasuNaru but I am planning to cause a lot of mischief before then smirks Cause Kakashi's sudden appearance to Sasuke means the end of the raven's torture… its only gets worse before it gets good winks so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Five-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Sasuke thanked every god that was listening that Naruto had not spotted the raven as he managed to reopen the door from the inside of the blond's apartment just as the other was leaving. Naruto probably didn't realize in his anger that he had failed to check that both the bottom and top locks were closed securely when he had left, probably in too much a hurry to care that leaving the top lock open gave the raven the opening he needed to maneuver his body up so when he twisted the knob with his paws he managed to eventually unlock the door from the inside out.

The Uchiha was upset that he had been left behind by Naruto, especially when Sasuke had a premonition that something was going to happen to the blond, this sudden urgency in his blood came out of nowhere but the raven knew better than to ignore the feeling since it had never steered him wrong before. He whined in annoyance noticing Naruto was no where in site, 'if only the blond had taken him in the first place…' Sasuke thought since he worried that he would not be able to arrive in time when he needed to save the other. Moving off in the direction he remembered Naruto's store was at, he took off running.

Kakashi if he had been present to see Sasuke's actions would no doubt find it extremely funny that the raven had not only fallen for someone at last, but out of all the possible partners he could have chosen, the raven found himself falling hard for an idiotic yet passionate blond human. It was rather humiliating especially since Sasuke couldn't manage to control the one he'd decided on as his mate, especially when said mate constantly fought him for dominance, 'Yes' the raven thought, remembering the reason he was in this predicament in the first place was due to Itachi's trap, for the umpteenth time that day, 'my life definitely sucks'.

TimeLapse///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura eyed the card she had received from Jiraya before looking up at the sign that said, "Sunshine Books and Eatery", she smiled looking at the well constructed and expensive looking building in awe, 'this is the place' she thought licking her lips to moisten them in her nervousness. She had noticed a male that she assumed was Naruto opening the door to two rather strangely dressed gentlemen and thought he was rather plain looking with his brown hair and eyes even his skin tone was rather normal. Sakura shrugged thinking, 'Doesn't matter', she decided, 'if he owns his own shop he's rich', which was all that mattered to the pink haired girl, 'Besides…if he's anything like his grandfather' remembering how the other had practically been eating out of her hands at the pound… she suppressed a shiver of revulsion remembering the older man, "Then she defiantly had a relationship with the grandson in the bag."

She opened the door, walked in and looked upon the store in surprise at how great the store looked, 'It's so homey looking,' she thought, with all the wooden paneling and dark rich colors. Naruto had even placed comfortable couches throughout the store so that people could read in their favorite subject sections before deciding on their purchase. The store was also small enough and situated in a way that allowed her to smell items coming from strait from the oven. Her mouth watered and she wondered if she could talk the grandson into having lunch with her here.

Taking out her compact, Sakura looked over her expertly applied makeup and hair to make sure that everything was as she had placed it earlier. The pink haired girl pursed her lips and kissed the air, "Go get im' Minx," she chuckled at the nickname she had earned in college due to her flirtatious nature. Sakura decided that she would prove yet again, why she was called a Minx when she snagged not only a first a date from Naruto, but also eventually a marriage proposal from the brunette.

At the same time////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dark eyes glared at the offending pink haired witch that Sasuke remembered from the pound, 'What the hell is she doing here…' Sasuke thought annoyed, then remembered that Naruto's grandfather had handed that evil slut a card and had practically offered his grandson to her on a silver platter before he had left. The raven couldn't contain the growl of anger that emitted from his throat, 'She better not think of messing with his relationship or he would definitely kill the bitch,' at this point Sasuke didn't even care when he had started calling the blond his mate, all he cared about was making sure no one touched what he claimed as his. He quickly ran from his hiding place at the side of the building across the street and slipped in the doorway just as it was closing after the pink haired girl.

He was silently stalking after the other girl as she headed towards the back where Sasuke knew the Bakery was located not realizing when he was followed by a familiar presence until the person chuckled gaining the raven's attention away from Sakura. The raven turned to look behind him in shock when he say Kakashi's leering face as it leaned over to look at him mockingly, "Well Hello there Doggie-Chan" he chuckled louder when he saw Sasuke start to glare at him, "Ah I'm sorry Sasu-chan…" he grinned, "Would you have preferred, "He-Bitch…"

Sasuke's wished it was possible to glare his older cousin to death since of all the people he wished not to meet while in this form, Kakashi was at the top of the list, since the other man would never let him live it down. "Fuck you," He barked angrily at the older man not realizing till after he did so the other couldn't understand him

"Ma ma… Sasu-chan…" Kakashi leaned against a bookcase, "Is that anyway to treat your dear loving cousin".

'Loving my ass', Sasuke thought snorting in annoyance.

Kakashi sighed, "You know this isn't as fun if I don't understand what your saying… let me try something", the older man pressed his hands together and chanted till a steady red glow emanated from his hands and spread out enveloping Sasuke in a slight glow before dissipating, "That should do it." Kakashi nodded happy with the result of his magic.

Sasuke eyed him like the idiot he sometimes was, "And just how is turning me into a temporary night light helping…" he froze thinking, 'That Bastard.' Kakashi chuckled at the completely pissed look on the boy-dog's face.

"See no problems now…" Kakashi laughed avoiding his cousin who jumped to bite him.

"Turn me back now you idiot… I don't want to just talk like a human," 'This was the icing to an already fucked up day', Sasuke thought deciding that the first thing he did when he got turned back into his regular form was to get the older man back, "You do realize I will get you back for this?"

Kakashi smirked, "I look forward to it… now," he looked around, "Where did my mate run off too…"

Sasuke paled at the words, "Obito's here too…"

Kakashi nodded, "Yep… Naru-chan said he would help my love bunny find some new clothes since he didn't like the outfit I got him," he pouted, "And I tried so hard to find something so cute for him.

Sasuke snorted knowing where Kakashi tastes lie, "I am sure you did and Obito was probably ecstatic too." he rolled his eyes.

The older man faked a sniffle purposely misunderstanding Sasuke's sarcasm, "No he thought I was a stupid and an evil pervert bent on the destruction of his maleness," he sighed dramatically, "I guess that means no cuddling till later"

Sasuke shook his head at the older man's obliviousness, "You don't think?" It seemed to be a common thing between the two men, Kakashi would try too hard and Obito wouldn't take any of his shit… a worse pairing the raven had never seen until he remembered the situation between himself and Naruto, the realization that their relationship was almost as bad for entirely different reasons depressed the Uchiha.

Kakashi despite the unusual circumstances was happy that his hunch about investigating the unusual black spot of magic in downtown San Jose brought him in contact with Sasuke, but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his youngest cousin would have been turned into a dog of all things but in some way this explained why he couldn't locate the raven magical signature earlier, it had been blocked by the magic spell that had trapped him in this form.

"God dammit…. Sasuke! How the hell did you get here?" both Kakashi and the raven turned for different reasons to eye an enraged Naruto as he came running to investigate the source of the loud barking.

Kakashi eyed the blond oddly, "You know him?" he asked Sasuke who tried to refrain from yelling back at his mate since the other wouldn't be able to grasp why his dog was suddenly talking. Despite his happiness at seeing his mate unharmed he still had a nagging suspicious that their was something wrong he couldn't place and it had nothing to do with the blond glaring at him, 'though,' he thought, 'He looks awfully cute when he is put out.'

Naruto had been busy glaring at Sasuke but turned to his customer at the question, "Yes the Bastard is my dog…" If Sasuke had hands he would have smacked his forehead at the blonds' lack of finesse, he turned to look at Kakashi hoping he wouldn't comment on the fact that Naruto was his owner.

The older man's one visible eye under the spiky white hair had widened comically before narrowing in obvious enjoyment at Sasuke's expense, "He is… well isn't this interesting?" a snicker was heard coming from behind Kakashi's scarf since he was enjoying his younger cousin's new predicament immensely.

"Kakashi what' going on…" Sasuke looked at the brunette approaching them from behind Naruto it was Obito, Kakashi' partner in crime and Sasuke's other older cousin, who wasn't as discrete as the white haired man had been because he yelled in shock once when he recognized his smaller cousin, "AH SASUKE!" he yelled pointing at finger at the raven, "Your a dog."

It seemed Kakashi decided to be nice for once and appeared quickly behind Obito, covered his mouth while pulling him back almost forcefully from Naruto and Sasuke presence, "Ah yes Honey Hole it is a dog… and a nice one too," the white haired man nodded, "If you will excuse me Naruto-kun I need to speak to my Spank Monkey a moment." Obito turned to glare at Kakashi from behind the taller man's hand wondering what he was up to as the taller man pulled him in the direction of the bathroom.

Naruto shook his head in confusion at the odd actions of the pair as they headed off to the store's bathroom together. He remembered the odd conversation he had with them earlier in the Bakery over why Kakashi and Obito had been so confused over Naruto's appearance. Though Naruto still didn't understand how he could have been mistaken for this Arashi they kept talking about, since according to the picture Obito showed him of the older man, he did not look anywhere near as good-looking as this Arashi and he definitely did not have the older man's blond hair and blue eyes.

Naruto had been quite content with the fact that he would never been considered good looking due to his rather plain coloring and looks but where he lacked in appearance his friends and family said he made up for in attitude since he was always considered by others to be a great person. It was a surprise to him when Gaara had first asked him on a date since he had never met a more attractive person that had liked him despite his looks.

Turning away from his thoughts he eyed Sasuke wondering briefly how Obito had known his dog's name, he shrugged it off thinking it was just another of the two men's quirks. He noticed Sasuke sitting primly next to him and his eye twitched, 'Great,' he thought what am I going to do with you?' He didn't know how the dog had managed to get out but the problem was keeping him out of the way of others in the store. For the moment it looked like Sasuke was behaving himself, he smiled before leaning down to scratch at the dog's ear, "Man I wonder how I can never stay mad at you."

Sasuke as always was floored by the smile and he felt his tail start to wag again happily from receiving more of the affection he craved from his chosen mate, he couldn't wait till their were both sleeping so he could enter the blond's dreams again.

"Excuse me but are you Uzumaki-san?" Naruto turned to look at the voice to see a cute pink haired girl was smiling cutely up at him trying to gain his .

The blond turned to glare at Sasuke briefly when the raven started to growl at the girl, "Stop it Sasuke," he whispered to the dog who only rolled his eyes at him since Sasuke was more than ready to jump the girl for getting too close to his mate. "Sorry about that…" He addressed the girl who continued to smile as though nothing had happened "I am Naruto Uzumaki, how can I help you?" he smiled putting a hand behind his head to scratch at the hair there nervously.

The girl blushed before winking at him, "Your grandfather was right… you are cute."

Naruto's stared at her oddly, "You spoke to Jiraya?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "He rescued the dog next to you from out Dog Sanctuary… my name's Sakura by the way" she held out her hand.

The blond smiled shaking her hand briefly though he thought the girl his hand a little too long for his comfort, he suddenly realized that since Sasuke had entered his life a lot of unusual things had happened that he couldn't explain that centered around the dog,, 'Frankly it was starting to confuse him'.

He had talked with Shikamaru in the back over this as they unpacked the new shipment of books that month. For once, his employee seemed to stay awake long enough to question him about the new addition to his home and in fact had gotten the blond to agree to keeping him a bit longer since it would help take the pressure off of Jiraya thinking his grandson needed to find himself a girlfriend. Shikamaru's reasoning was that if Tsundae and Jiraya, both whom had chosen to raise him when his parents died, saw him getting along with the dog and not appearing so lonely to them might back off enough for the blond to finally confess he actually had a boyfriend.

Naruto couldn't fault the others reasoning since he could see the benefits of having both grandparents off his back for the moment, maybe even long enough for him to invite Gaara to spend the night, it would definitely make his boyfriend happy that he was at least trying to deepen the relationship.. Since the redhead hated having to leave Naruto instead of spending the night and hinted many times at moving in with the blond, only to be rebuked when Naruto said he wasn't ready yet for that type of commitment.

Looking at the pink haired girl, Sakura, trying so hard to gain his interest after being talked about by Jiraya, Naruto suddenly realized that maybe the redhead was right and that it was doing more harm than good keeping the relationship quiet.

He interrupted Sakura with a smile, just as she started to get around to the topic of asking him out, to the pink haired girl's annoyance, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this trouble in finding me Sakura-san but I really am not interested in a relationship right now since I…" he blushed, rubbing the at the tip of his nose in embarrassment, "I already have a boyfriend…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the confession, he'd be damned if this Gaara took Naruto away from him once he's found him but at least the pink haired slut was getting some of her just deserts.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the confession, "You're gay?" she seemed unable to understand, "But your grandfather said…" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves wondering if maybe the brunette was just joking with her, "Are you sure…you know I could try to change your mind?" her smile turned seductive as she moved to press her body against Naruto only to have the blond push her off.

"Really Sakura-san… I am not interested," Naruto tried to correct the aggressive girl while Sasuke decided he no longer wanted to play nice and started to growl, it was the girls only warning before he jumped to attack her.

The blond laughed managing to grab Sasuke in time before he could reach the other girl, "I'm sorry but as you can probably tell I already have my hands full with this bastard…. Believe me when I say he's tame compared to how my boyfriend would feel if he saw you hitting on me."

"Who's hitting on you?" three heads turned to look in surprise at the redhead's entrance; fear on the part of Sakura when she noticed the redhead heated looked like he wanted nothing more than to disembowel her, Naruto for his part was happy to see his boyfriend though concerned for Sakura's safety when he saw Gaara crack his knuckles. Sasuke however couldn't disguise his loathing for his rival especially when he recognized the other for who he was.

"You ah…" Sakura pretended to look at her watch, "Wow… would you look at the time," she smacked at her forehead, " I think I left the crock-pot on… silly me, bye" and with that she ran off.

Sasuke wasn't so easily intimidated as he matched the redhead stare for stare when the other eyed him, "Naruto… that dog…"

The blond smiled seemingly oblivious to what was happening, "Ah yes… Jiraya got him for me," he kneeled down to hug Sasuke close, it seemed to have the desired effect because the dog calmed down a bit, "I'm surprised you're here Smexy, I thought you said you weren't getting home till late tonight?"

"Hn… yes" he gave a small smile, "Their was a change in plans," Gaara was still eyeing Sasuke as Naruto talked, 'What is the Uchiha's brother doing here…' he thought.

Sasuke could not believe that of all the people to be involved with Naruto, it was none other than Itachi's most trusted changeling assassin, Gaara Subaku who also happened to be General Subaku's of Changeling Army's son. Somehow, he doubted that Gaara was only here to be Naruto's boyfriend; the raven had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to his mate that involved not only Gaara, but also Itachi. "So what exactly was going on…?' Sasuke found he was upset at the sudden turn of events.

Well that's it for chapter 5. Your probably wondering why Naruto appears one way to Sakura and himself and different to both Sasuke, Kakashia and Obito well it isn't a typo and will be explained in the next chapter. Also Naruto's introduction to the real Sasuke will be happening within the next few chapters so I hope you look forward to it… but that's not the end of his troubles with Naruto since he will have to deal with Gaara who is just as possessive… what's a cute blond to do laughs you'll have to see for yourselves. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter despite my lack of editing skills… I am still looking for offers to edit the story so please email me if your interested. Ja Ne XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to a new chapter of 'A Dog's Life' I want to thank everyone who had commented thus far on the story I really appreciate all the support for my story. I am curious what you all think will happen and value your feedback. Again this chapter is unedited since I still don't have an editor yet but I hope you like the chapter despite the problems. So without further ado, on to chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Six-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Sniffle.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sniffle, "I don't know…" pout.

"Of course you do… tell papa" Fugaku smiled hoping his younger son would confess though he had some idea what it could be about, "You trust me don't you Sasuke?"

Nods, "Yes papa…"

"Then tell me?" he nudged the younger boy.

"I'm not having any more dreams…" the younger boy paused before making a decision, he ran over to his father and hid within his father's long robes hiding his face, he had started to cry and Uchiha's didn't cry, "He's all alone Papa… he needs me…"

"Are you sure he needs you?" Fugaku asked hesitantly knowing if he pressed too much the young boy would withdraw and never speak of it again, he partially blamed Itachi who tended to make his younger brother feel inferior though their was no need.

Sasuke slowly nodded again and looked deep into his father's kind eyes, "He used to be afraid that I was only there because of the power he has… he says that people fear him…his power but I…" the younger boy turned slightly looking away from his parent and turned a bright red.

Fugaku laughed, his son could really be adorable sometimes, "So you like him?"

If possible his son turned redder, but he shook his head in the affirmative despite feeling uncomfortable with the strange new emotion, "I don't want him to be alone."

The older man smiled and hugged his youngest son close while rubbing Sasuke's back in slow circles helping to calm the distraught boy, "I think I would like to meet him…" Sasuke pulled away and Fugaku could see a new batch of tears start to fall, "What is it Sasuke?"

"I can't feel him… and I no longer dream about him Papa…. Does he hate me?" black eyes lifted they had started to turn red and Fugaku knew he needed to protect his son, knowing it was never easy for anyone to loose their soul mate at so young an age, he decided to lie.

"I think that your link has been tampered with I can get Kakashi to fix it?" he asked in an unemotional voice, he knew that if he didn't erase the memory of the soul connection the younger boy would slowly go insane, it was better that he didn't remember and perhaps his soul mate would be reborn.

The raven haired boy looked up in excitement, "Can he really… please Papa, I need to reach him…"

Fugaku smiled and sent a request by wind sprite to his cousin's son to meet them there, it however took a long time for Kakashi to reach them, the white haired man smiled that goofy smile of his as he came, "Am I late"

"Kakashi I am not in the mood… I need to block Sasuke's memories," it seemed the only way for his son to live a long life is if he couldn't remember the one he wanted.

"Uncle isn't their any other way?" Kakashi asked not wanting to see Sasuke's soul tainted with such an event.

Fugaku nodded, "Yes and do it quickly I don't want him to suffer any more than he is right now."

Kakashi nodded and tool off the special patch that hid his most powerful magic, his Sharingan eye, based on legends of a weapon of the same name it was little more than a powerful tool that when activated could manipulate another's thoughts so much that they could no longer distinguish between reality and fantasy and at times people could be made to forget another's life all together, "Kakashi… I don't know if I will regret this but I need your help in getting something done."

15 years later/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke could feel a sudden fear come over him that he couldn't explain when he noticed the redhead smirk in his direction, 'You can't have him' he thought and was it his imagination or did Gaara's smile widen.

Naruto looked between his boyfriend and his dog in confusion, it suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable hanging around them, "Wow…" he laughed trying to break the tension he couldn't understand, "If I didn't know any better I would think you hated each other…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth trying not to show anymore emotion than he already had not wanting to give his enemy the chance to use it against him and oddly it was Gaara that interrupted the flow of hate, if briefly first, "I was just surprised Koi… should I worry about you liking him more than me?" the redhead looked steadily into his boyfriend's eyes not wanting the other to read too much into the question.

Apparently the blond took it the way he hoped and laughed thinking Gaara was only joking when he asked that question, "Don't be silly… you know I like you best," he smiled warmly at the redhead who blushed slightly shocking Sasuke, 'Is he acting for my benefit or could he…' the raven didn't know why but the sudden thought that the other man was serious about liking Naruto made him feel threatened and he wouldn't… couldn't allow that to happen.

Around the same time////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Once Obito and Kakashi had reached the store's bathroom, the brunette took matters in hand and smacked his partner's hands from off of him, Kakashi's hands had lingered a little too long for Obito's comfort, "Ok pervert you dragged me off to the bathroom now why did you drag me off and why is Sasuke a dog?" he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot as he glared at the taller man impatiently when all he wanted to do was go back to help the raven out.

"Ah no snuggle first?" Kakashi pouted holding open his arms hopefully towards Obito only to have the other's eyes narrow further in challenge at his unwanted suggestion, he sighed knowing the situation was worse than he had expected when he had used that magic spell on Sasuke only to notice to his surprise that it hadn't completely cured the raven it only managed to give back the raven's voice, "It appears as though someone placed a complex curse on him…"

"How complex?" Obito asked dropping his hands in worry since he knew when his partner started acting serious it was never a good sign.

Kakashi scratched at the back of his ear, Obito had learned long ago that it was a nervous habit for the older man when he wasn't quite sure of himself, "Well I could be wrong but I don't think Sasuke can be cured…"

The smaller man's eyes widened in horror at the implications of the raven never gaining his regular form since it could be potentially catastrophic for the Uchiha bloodline, "But that means…"

Kakashi took off his headgear to look at Obito closely, their was pain in his eyes, it made the taller man seem suddenly younger than his 500 years would indicate, "It seems like Itachi chose well when he put that curse on Sasuke because if I remember well about that particular curse… only the kiss from one's own true mate can free him…"

Obito cursed under his breath, 'it seemed like Itachi not only wanted to take over both worlds but he also wanted to destroy his own heritage', "I can't believe he would go as far as to destroy his own family line…"

"Believe me Koi.." the smaller man tried to ignore the pet name for the moment in favor of letting the older man continue in hope that he had an answer, "He knows exactly what he is doing… because Sasuke's soul mate died when he was 7 so he knows that Fugaku will have to choose to let him back into the family or it dies."

Elsewhere///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shino eyed the picture thoughtfully it was of a rather plain looking man with brown hair and pale skin but when looking at the brown eyes he felt that somehow he could trust this boy, though he couldn't explain why, he handed the photo back to Ino, "What's so important about him?"

Ino leaned in excitedly, "Apparently he is Arashi's heir…"

If Shino hadn't been wearing the round glasses covering his eyes and the mask covering his lower face, Ino would have seen his shock, "I thought that Arashi couldn't have any children…"

Ino smirked in triumph having heard the other boy's slight interest despite his outward appearance, "Well apparently with the death of Kyuubi… Arashi felt his son needed protecting so he faked the news that the boy existed and shipped him off to the human world…"

Curious he tapped at the picture, "And you think this is him… he looks nothing like either Kyuubi or Arashi…"

The blond girl smiled while shaking her head in amusement, "You see that rather ugly and plain necklace around the guy's throat?" Shino nodded having noticed it, "Well it's disguising his true looks similar to a magical haze that makes him look plain to the onlooker well all except maybe the Uchiha but what's the chance that one would stumble upon him in the real world…"

"And how exactly does that involve us, if this is supposed to be so secret?" Shino asked wondering to himself why the elders would go to such lengths to protect the boy in the first place.

Ino leaned closer till she wrapped an arm around the other boy's shoulder, "Well you know how you were wondering when we would have our next assignment," at his nod she continued, "Well apparently Naruto is it… Arashi wants us to escort him back to the Magical World."

Well that's it for chapter 6; I hope you liked it as for chapter 7 I will try to get that out as soon as possible. As for Sasuke and Naruto their will be more building tension between them later but I am trying not to rush anything yet since he still has Gaara for the moment. Till Later, Ja Ne XD 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay everyone in posting this new chapter, I was hoping to get it out sooner, but I ended up getting busy and I never got around to finishing it when I wanted to. Despite the delay in posting I hope you still all like the new chapter and I want to thank you all for the great support you have given me so far. A little more is hinted at in this chapter about Naruto as well as his relationship to Sasuke. Without further ado here's chapter 7, please review I love to here all your thoughts on the story. Thanks again . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Seven-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Their was a suddenly ringing from Gaara's cell phone, Sasuke had been told about the devices used by humans to communicate with others unlike the Magical realm where it was more common to send messages by other means including telepathy, fairy and mirror. The music coming from the strange silver piece was cold and unemotional in comparison to the live music Sasuke was used to hearing in his father's castle. The music reminded him of Gaara whom like the music was as unemotional a person as they came, so it seemed strange that the redhead would seem torn between answering the phone and continuing to stare down Sasuke, 'As if he could ever intimidate me' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Gaara finally gave in with a sigh and answered his phone, "Hello Subaku here?" His eyes widened and his body straitened in surprise, 'It must be something truly shocking to get that kind of reaction from Gaara' Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Gaara put a hand over the phone briefly to look at Naruto apologetically, "Sorry Koi... I have to take this... some important business matters came up."

Naruto, not one to let anything show that bothered him just smiled and nodded, "Sure…" he nodded, "We can always talk later..."

Gaara gave a small satisfied smile, 'another feat' in Sasuke's mind, "Sure..." he turned back to the phone and continued talking as though it had only been a courtesy to ask the blond to stay while he walked towards the back of the store to continue his conversation with whomever he was talking to.

When the redhead was no longer looking, Naruto's smile turned sad, he looked down at Sasuke and sighed, "I guess its just you and me for lunch... at least I won't be alone for once." The raven didn't know why, but the slight confession from the blond made Sasuke's heart thump painfully inside his chest, if the raven had been in his real body nothing would have stopped him from bringing the blond into his arms where Sasuke could comfort him as Naruto deserved.

The raven opened his mouth about to speak, forgetting for the moment in his need to confess his feelings to the blond that dog's don't talk, "Nar..." only to be interrupted by a stack of books suddenly being dropped on top of Sasuke's head from an unknown source, "Oops..." the dry voice said from behind the raven unmindful of the sudden shock of pain that caused the dog to pass out.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled dropping down on all four in fear towards the dog's side, he leaned close and pressed his face against the dog's mouth, the warm yet shallow breath confirmed for the blond that for the moment the dog was alright. 'Thank God', Naruto thought before turning his head to look up in anger at the perpetrator, "Nice going genius...you almost killed my dog... what the hell were you thinking?" he yelled pointing an accusing finger at the rather unenthusiastic looking youth.

Shikamaru could be cute if he smiled with that long mahogany brown hair pulled tight into a ponytail and earnest brown eyes set against slightly caramel colored skin. The genius in question sighed getting down on his haunches to pick up the books he dropped, 'How troublesome,' he thought, but out loud he said, "Sorry I was just bringing this stock to the shelves and I tripped... I didn't mean to hit your dog."

Naruto's face contorted comically in anger at the other boy's lack of feeling, "You really sound heartbroken over it Shika... Do you ever care about anything?" The blond wasn't happy, first with Gaara's unusual attitude now his employees were acting strange and it was pissing him off, "You know I have half a mind to fire you... really Shika," The blond shook his head in confusion regarding the brunette's attitude, "What were you thinking... Idiot."

The blond gently picked up Sasuke as best his could considering the dog was surprising heavy for his size, "I'm going home to cool off... if Gaara gets back from his phone call tell him something came up and that I will talk to him tomorrow..." Then the blond headed in the direction of the store only to stop briefly as he realized, "Shit..." he mumbled, "I need a car since I walked here."

"I thought as much..." Shikamaru said in an easy tone, "take this," he threw a set of keys to a surprised Naruto, "You can borrow my car, and I will get a ride from Chouji... so troublesome." he mumbled shaking his head at the other brunette's actions.

Naruto looked at the keys and snorted in annoyance at his employee, "So what else is new Shika… everything is troublesome to you," The blond noticed Shikamaru's slightly hurt face and took a breath trying to calm down, "Listen your not fired ok... you know how I get sometimes?" the brunette nodded, "Well... I just need some time to cool down and I want to make sure this bastard dog is ok... thanks for the keys." and with that Naruto finally left the store not noticing Shikamaru's unusual smile as he left.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-sama... I'm sure your father would be more upset if I disrupted your illusions." with that the brunette picked up the rest of the fallen books that he had dropped on purpose and headed off to put them back on the shelves where he had taken them in his haste to stop the Uchiha from talking, 'It wouldn't do', Shikamaru thought for the prince to find out about his magical roots before his father deemed it important to do so, in a way he felt sorry for the other brunette.

Elsewhere….//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Arashi paced the length of his large sumptuous apartments in the Fae palace in anger, "What the hell is Fugaku's younger son doing there... and his right hand man, Kakashi, is there too... How did this happen…" he stopped to grip the back of his head in frustration gripping the hair there almost painfully as he tried to think.

As far as Arashi had understood, the Sannin Orochimaru had disrupted whatever searching spell the Uchiha had put on his son 15 years ago and it had taken quite a powerful sealing spell to do it, but they had finally managed to place it on his son when Naruto was 5 years old. The older man still couldn't comprehend how the Uchiha clan had managed to place the searching spell on his son in first place, as far as he understood only those there at the time of the boy's birth knew about him.

In fact the spell had seemed rather odd, in Arashi's mind that it had only connected Naruto to one other person in their clan, though to this day the older man could never figure out who it had been. 'It's odd,' Arashi thought trying to piece it all together, 'I need to get him out of there as quick as possible,' he thought.

All of that work hiding his true form and the blond's powers from outside forces and it looks like he is in jeopardy. He only hoped that nothing happened to his son by the time Ino and Shino retrieved him.

An hour and half later/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke felt warm, he snuggled closer to the warmth as it tried to shift away, going to far as to bury his muzzle into the softness, "Sasuke…" a voice sighed dreamily before he was whisked back into dreamland from temporary reality.

In dreams Sasuke was free from his dog form. The Uchiha opened his eyes slowly and viewed the rolling fog that had settled in the large palace of white that reminded him of his mother's suite at the Uchiha palace. He heard the almost purring sigh again, this time in his dream and Sasuke smiles warmly to view a sleeping Naruto lying next to him. Naruto's spiky white blond hair spread out upon the pillow seemed soft to the raven's mind and Sasuke gave into the temptation of stroking it by leaning down and doing so, "My mate…" the soft words seemed right in Sasuke's heart as he spoke them though he didn't understand how this slight framed boy had captured his attention so easily when other's in the magical realm had tried desperatly but had never even gotten this close to him let alone garnered his notice.

Leaning down he closed his eyes briefly as he leaned down to brush his firm lips against the surprising soft skin near the blond's temple, 'like peaches.' the raven thought wishing he could drink in the other's smell in dreams that in reality smelled like vanilla and citrus, an odd combination in his mind, but one the Uchiha found he he was growing to like.

The raven felt a hand push at him softly if only half hearted, "Sleepy… not now Sasuke…"the blond mumbled only partially aware of what he was doing in his dream like state it made Sasuke chuckle lightly.

"Ah but the sooner the better my love…" he stated cryptically to the other before leaning down to steal another kiss from those temptingly soft lips he'd only tasted once, "I find that I am no longer willing to wait."

"Ok...Sleep now," The blond sighed again snuggling his face back into the pillow.

'Yes... Tomorrow he would talk to Kakashi and learn what needed to be done to turn him back', then he thought, 'Their will be nothing to hold me back from my goal.' Not Itachi... no one.

Tomorrow.

Well that's the end to chapter 7, the plan to turn Sasuke back to his regular self with be discussed in the next chapter but will Naruto no longer be there? that's the question… well it wont all be answered in the next chapter, but soon so I hope you all look forward to it. Goodbye for now .


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter 8 of 'A Dog's Life' I am so happy that all of you love my story and I especially like your comments on my story, I would love to hear more. I am sorry that this chapter isn't edited either but I will eventually find someone to help with that. I hope you still like the story in the meantime. We pick up where we left them last of course, on with the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Eight-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Kakashi exited the bathroom ready to help the raven with his little problem only to notice that Sasuke and Naruto were gone, he frowned in disbelief wondering where the two burgeoning lover birds could have gone. If he didn't work fast and before the new moon finished its cycle, Sasuke would remain a dog forever. He had kept that bit of information hidden from his mate because he knew the other was too vocal for his own good, "Not that I mind' the white haired man thought since he likes his lover being vocal, but in this case it could potentially ruin the relationship Kakashi noticed had started to happen between Sasuke and his, "Snicker.." owner, that piece of information in itself was funny enough to last Kakashi till the next moon eclipse. It was cute seeing the Uchiha heir jealous for once, Fugaku would be proud.

"That's terrific… Sasuke is gone Kakashi," Obito frowned while he excited the bathroom after Kakashi noticing the surprising empty store, all except for a boy with brown haired pulled back into a pig-tail putting away books near where they were standing with Sasuke earlier was still there, 'Wait…' Obito thought looking at the other boy more closely, 'That stature… that annoyed with everything look… was that?' he nudged Kakashi a little too enthusiastically with his elbow, in his excitement, surprising the taller man who had leaned briefly over to look at a book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise', "I have a question for you?"

Kakashi stood up to eye his mate in excitement at the suggestion, "If it's Kakashi will you fuck me in the bathroom stall till my butt is numb then I accept," he put an arm around Obito's shoulders and planted a quick and rather wet one on the smaller man's cheek before Obito could object.

"Dammit pervert…" the smaller man rubbed at the spot where Kakashi had kissed earlier in annoyance, "get your mind off your penis for once and focus…" The raven haired man started.

Kakashi interrupted by pouting, rather too close for Obito's comfort, staring him right in front of his face, "But don't you like my penis…. It likes you," the white haired man pointed down in the direction of his crotch and Obito's eyes widened in horror at the obviously aroused Kakashi, the smaller man blushed a bright red and tried to ignore that his own member twitched slightly in interest at the suggestive image presented to him.

Hiding his own interest with anger, Obito smacked the older man upside his spiked white haired head, "That has nothing to do with this… I was wondering if you recognized that brunette over there?" he pointed to the pony-tailed employee he had noticed earlier, the brunette was still in the process of putting the books away slowly as if he didn't want to be there.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a moment, in the brunette's direction, trying to make out who it was Obito was so interested in. All of a sudden he grinned while thinking, 'I recognize that tight anywhere,' out loud he said, "Well… well… what do you know, it his Majesties' guard…" at those words Kakashi quickly left Obito's side to face the brunette, who continued to ignore his presence in favor of putting away the new books.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru mumbled when the presence, he noticed earlier standing close, failed to retreat when he continued to ignore him hoping they would eventually go away when he continued to ignore them. Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to deal with customers today, or for that manner any day, since they were always so troublesome with their requests and that really wasn't what he was assigned to do here.

"Yes…" Kakashi's voice drawled leaning close, over the books, so he could whisper easily into the other boy's ear, "Care to show me how to play, 'Find the Cherry?" Shikamaru froze dropping a book in shock. The brunette recognized the voice instantly as someone he wished more than anything to avoid, 'Kakashi', a huge blush erupted onto his face as Obito watched jealously from the sidelines as the taller man gave attention, that wasn't directed towards him, to someone else.

Shikamaru straitened and turned to look at the other man while trying to hide his blush at the suppressed memory of the two having sex at Arashi's grand yearly ball while they were both drunk and Kakashi was still single, "Hello Kakashi," he stated in a bored tone, not wanting the older man to get to him.

Kakashi smirked noticing the redness he caused to blossom onto the guard's cheeks, "Aw don't tell me you forgot about that night 20 years ago Shi-chan… I know I cant," if possible the brunette turned a brighter red than before which only caused Obito's anger to escalate since he didn't like the fact that Kakashi had other lovers before Obito had met him and was instantly hanging all over this brunette as if the whole mate business he kept talking about didn't exist.

"You do realize both you and I were drunk…" Shikamaru was silenced with a finger placed over the center of his mouth by Kakashi's finger.

"Ah your trying to break my heart Shi-chan, and just as we find each other here again… of all places," He gestured to the store in general with his eyes but, Shikamaru knew what he was implying, 'What was Arashi's guard doing here in the Mortal world and for that matter why was someone of Shikamaru's importance working in a lowly human bookstore." he knew it was Kakashi's own special form of interrogation.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth knowing it was only a matter of time before Arashi's heir was found out if he didn't somehow distract the older man. The brunette sighed realizing all their effort was really becoming worthless after only 20 years. It all started with the appearance of Gaara then the appearance of the two Uchiha family members, The brunette knew their appearance didn't bode well from Naruto's safety, but had thought he was safe when he saw neither Kakashi nor Obito had recognized him when they first entered the store, he tried to think quickly of a way to distract the others from his purpose when he noticed the jealous stare of Obito.

'If his memory was serving him well,' Shikamaru thought eyeing the one Kakashi had chosen as his mate, 'Then I have the perfect solution' the brunette lifted his face and twisted his body into a seductive stance while leaning heavily against Kakashi he looked up lustfully into a sudden glowing red eye, "Now that I think about it… I wouldn't mind trying that trick again…" he moved to pull the other down to his level by his sweater, leaning close enough till he could almost feel the other's breath on his lips he whispered, "Care to try it with a lemon this time Sharingan boy?" he brushed the skin of his mouth gently against the others.

Shikamaru was quickly pushed away from Kakashi by a more than pissed off and jealous Obito, "Get the hell away from him… and you" he turned quickly on to Kakashi stabbing him in cruelly in the chest with his finger emphasizing his words, "You fucking bastard… you tell me you love me… call me cutesy names that make me want to vomit… try to molest me ever chance you get and at inappropriate times…. Ask me to have sex in random places that aren't meant for mating," he started to tear up a little as he yelled at Kakashi grabbing him by his sweater now, "And now you drop all of that to fuck some random retard…" he indicated Shikamaru who only snorted at the retard remark as he watched Obito vent out his rage towards the taller man.

Kakashi's heart thumped hard in his chest and a beautiful smile spread out on his face with every word the smaller man yelled at him, he was beyond delighted by the turn of events, he didn't realize his mate cared this much, "Obito…" he pulled the other man closer.

Obito tried to shove him off, he started to cry more by this time, "Don't you fucking touch me… I hate you…"

The white haired man laughed happily at his mate's distress, Kakashi pulled the smaller man close locking his arms around Obito while hugging his mate's struggling form close to his body, "Sweet heart you know you're the only hole for me…" he leaned in and kissed Obito softly on the mouth making the other gasp in surprise at the soft gesture.

"That's not what you were telling him…" Obito gestured with his head towards the still present Shikamaru, "That you couldn't get his Cherry off your mind…" The raven haired man tried to turn away from Kakashi, but the taller man would have none of that, since he was more than willing to put his mate's hurt feelings at ease.

"Obito… I was only trying to get information, nothing more," the smaller man looked doubtful at his words and made a funny pursing look with his mouth which Kakashi thought was rather adorable, "you know I gave up all those men when I found out you were my mate… please," he kissed the other softly again, "Don't be mad.." another kiss, "I would rather die first than hurt you…" a deeper and longer kiss this time that Obito quickly responded too.

"Bastard…" Obito mumbled into the kiss allowing for once for Kakashi to caress and kiss him senseless. Neither man noticed as Shikamaru quickly stepped away and quietly exited their presence, he had plans after all and first on his list was making sure he got Naruto out of Danger.

Time Lapse\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It didn't take long for Shikamaru to reach Naruto's apartment using the traveling spell to get there in under a minute, knowing the direction of the route like the back of his hand, he walked up the 5 flight of stairs from the emergency exit in the back of Naruto's building to reach the top where the blond lived. The brunette didn't want alert the watchman that was standing guard at the moment near the elevator at the main lobby. Taking out his key he opened the door after setting off the sleeping spell he had set up for emergencies on the apartment and walked in noticing both Naruto and his new dog had fallen asleep snuggled against one another on the floor.

The brunette quickly walked to the other brunette's side and quickly bent down ant tried to remove Naruto's arms from around Sasuke, but apparently the blond didn't want to let go of the dog that was quickly becoming a part of his family. Shikamaru knew Naruto was lonely though he had never anticipated that the other brunette would not only get involved with Gaara, a known assassin working for Itachi the traitor, but also the traitor's younger brother who had somehow become trapped in the form of a dog.

Sitting back he rubbed at his brow in frustration, it seemed like their was no way around it, he would just have to take Sasuke along with him and Naruto to the safe house Arashi had set up for his son in the magical world. The guard could always decide later, once he got there and made sure Naruto was in no further danger, what to do with the Uchiha heir.

He would notify Ino and Shino, who were already on their way, where to meet him, "Tsch…" he mumbled to himself, "So troublesome…"

Elsewhere\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"OWWWW!!!" Kakashi rubbed at his abused arm in circular motions as he eyed Obito's steadily growing enraged face, "What… I thought you wanted to have makeup sex?" It seemed that after the brief reconciliation and a much desired mutual make out session his mate had reverted back to his old ways.

The raven haired man shook his fist towards the other's face, "I am not your bitch… you… you bastard…"he lunged at the other's face with his fist again.

Kakashi easily ducked, he wasn't known for being Fugaku's right hand man for nothing, "But Sweet Tush… don't I matter at all…"

"NO!" the raven yelled, "While you were busy molesting me again the stupid retard got away…"

"But you wanted to be molested…" the white haired man whined in frustration at the turn of events.

"The Hell I did…" Obito's face had flushed a deep red; he was in denial, "Besides while you were busy letting Arashi's guard escape we also lost Sasuke… Fugaku's going to be pissed."

"Would it help if I mentioned I tagged Sasuke with a tracking lode-stone?" Kakashi asked hopefully.  
Obito stopped in his pursuit of Attacking Kakashi to eye him warily, "It might…"

'Well it's a start,' Kakashi thought striating up in front of his mate, "All we have to do is focus our energy on the location of the stone and we will find Sasuke…"

The raven stopped massaging his fist to look at the taller man thoughtfully, "Go on…"

"Then we can get his little blond owner to kiss him and then poof…" Kakashi gestured with his hands excitedly, "No more Doggie Cousin…"

"Is that all?" Obito sighed sitting down onto the floor of the store suddenly exhausted, "And how exactly do we get a human male to kiss a dog? Animals aren't considered on the sexual level here in the Human Realm… besides they don't even have Werewolves or for that matter Changelings here, so we can't convince him his prince charming just happens to like being in doggie form…. "

"Ah don't worry Koi… I am not considered the King of Sex for Nothing (referring to his sexual prowess)," Obito snorted at the title.

"Well let's hope we can turn him back since I would hate to have to tell Fugaku his son is a dog."

Well that's it for chapter 8, the next chapter should be coming out soon. The next chapter will be set in part in the magical world… though I am debating whether I send Gaara after them or not, though Iruka and Kakashi may not need to help Sasuke… well I wont say anymore, since you just have to read the next chapter. As always I look forward to your comments so I can make this story the best it can be for you guys. Goodbye for now XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to chapter 9 of 'A Dog's Life', again it isn't edited so I apologize before hand if there is any problems. I hope you like this chapter… there are a couple of revelations you probably guessed at, but it was about time they were mentioned to further the story along. No making out between Sasuke and Naruto yet, I leaving that for after his transformation scene which will be coming eventually so I hope you look forward to it. I wanted to thank everyone for their great reviews it helps motivate me along with the story, so I hope you all continue to do so. Without further chatting here is the next chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Nine-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Sasuke smiled across the expanse of the small table at his new friend, the blond was younger than the Uchiha, but they had only started to talk recently together with their minds, starting first with their dreams. His mate was constantly in a state of nervousness that his keepers would catch him and tended to keep his whereabouts hidden from Sasuke, though the raven always tried at least once a day to talk to the smaller boy through their connected minds because he always wanted to have the blond at his side.

He suspected his father knew that Sasuke's friend was no ordinary imaginary friend that the raven had with him sipping tea and eating cakes. The benefit of being the son of one of the most powerful and oldest clans in the magical world was that he could learn neat tricks and show them to the smaller boy whenever he wanted.

The blond would clap his chubby hands together in glee when yet another cake broke the barrier, separating them from one another, to land in front of his mate, to the smaller boy's enjoyment. It was fun, Sasuke was fun… it brought a smile to the otherwise stoic raven's heart to see his mate so happy.

"Why won't you tell me where you are?" Sasuke whispered interrupting the blond's happiness… if briefly. The raven could feel his heart start to pound loudly in his chest as he asked the question while poking half-heartedly at the offensive cupcake in his hands, Sasuke did not like sweets, but he had made an exception when he found out the smaller boy had never had any before.

The smaller boy would comment that the reason he never had anything this good was because his grandparents could not cook to save their lives or at least that is what the blond's grandfather liked to joke about to his grandmother annoyance at hearing the words.

His mate's hand had frozen with cupcake in hand half-way to his mouth at Sasuke's words, the smaller boy was in the process of taking another bite of the sweet confection Sasuke's cook had made earlier for the raven and him, when the raven asked the question he always asked of his mate. The smaller boy put down the cupcake and ducked his head in sadness, "I cant… they say that if people know I exist they'll kill me…" tears started to appear in his large blue eyes at the thoughts of the boogie men, his grandparents often talked about when they thought he wasn't listening, that may come to get him.

Sasuke leaned close he wished that he could put his arms around the blond haired boy and comfort him like he needed, but the raven's lack of power and skill at his young age denied him that monetary comfort with the smaller boy's arms, "Don't cry… I don't like it when you cry,"

The bluest and largest eyes, Sasuke had ever seen, lifted to look deeply into his own, "I told them about you Sasuke and they think you are bad…"

The raven did not understand why the others that the blond often spoke about would hate him, "Why?"

"It's because…" Naruto paused to look behind him; Sasuke wished he could see where the other boy was. Suddenly large hands came out of nowhere and grabbed at his mate dragging him back away from Sasuke's presence. The smaller boy struggled against the hold, "No Sasuke… let go," he tried to grab at the raven pushing away at the form that was behind him that tried to part them, "I want to be with Sasuke… let go." The blond's words were quickly cut off by a hand covering his mouth and all the Uchiha could see above the large hands was wide blue eyes fill with tears and fear, the raven suddenly feared it would be the last time he say the smaller boy.

"NOOOO!!!" Sasuke yelled jumping up from his chair, not caring that the motion toppled the small table over along with the cupcakes, "Don't take him away… he's been good…" Sasuke pleaded with scared eyes, he had started to cry and Uchiha's weren't supposed to cry, but he knew instantly this presence in Naruto and his life was never good, "Please…" he whimpered wiping at the tears that steadily fell, "Please let him go…"

The smaller form reached out one last time with his chubby hands in the raven's direction and Sasuke could only hear two words, "Love… Sasuke…" then the raven could no longer feel the smaller boy connected in his mind and the Uchiha had never felt so devastated before by the complete emptiness that swiftly filled his soul at the loss. The raven gripped at his head painfully and toppled in misery, he did not realize that his brother was watching the whole scene and was smirking in triumph; all Sasuke could feel at that moment was pain.

"Naruto…" the raven whimpered, "Don't leave me…" Sasuke struggled from within his dream at the memory as he relived it the moment in his mind for the first time in 15 years, the raven had forgotten all about that time (thanks to Kakashi's spell that seemed to be lessening). Sasuke moaned while struggling to wake up from his nightmare memory, but he was being restrained so he could not move. He felt a hand brush through his hair softly trying to calm him. Sasuke could not recognize the sent and would have bit at the hand still touching him without his permission. The raven knew he had not only been completely immobilized just with the sleeping spell; he had been restrained by leather bindings surrounding his body and a blindfold covering his eyes.

"Shh…" the hand continued to caress him to his disgust and the raven tried to struggle more against it because it wasn't the one he wanted, "Don't move otherwise it will get worse…" the smaller voice said, Sasuke recognized it as sounding like a female he knew once, but he couldn't place a face to the voice at the moment.

"Ino don't touch him… he's more powerful than you know despite him being stuck as a dog… it wouldn't do to rile him," The other voice the raven knew only too well, it was Arashi's Guard, Shikamaru, 'What the hell is he doing here,' Sasuke thought. At least now, Sasuke knew who was stroking his hair so boldly and growled louder this time in the direction of the female.

The hand stilled hearing the growl and the raven could hear the other sigh as she pulled the hand away, "I know genius… I just have never been this close to Sasuke before and…" she paused almost sounding sad, "I have always wanted to be with him, but he never showed any interest in anyone else… why now," he could hear the girl's voice break, "Why is he with Arashi's son… he's an ugly brunette, I don't see how?"

Sasuke was interrupted in his thoughts over who this brunette was that the others were talking about by a loud slap, "Don't you dare say anything bad about Arashi's son," this voice that the raven couldn't place, was rather deep and malicious sounding for a male, "You should never judge a book by its cover," their was a small whimper close to Sasuke, it sounded like Naruto.

The blond had woken up by that time, "Shika… where are we?" the blond gasped, Sasuke could feel the other boy's hands on him then trying to remove his restraints, "What the hell happened to my dog… release him now?"

A voice grumbled and let out a sigh, "Naruto I don't believe it's a good idea…" this was from Shikamaru.

The blond yelled in frustration not caring where he was at the moment, Sasuke felt his heart swell in happiness at Naruto's concern for him, "You better damn well release him or I'll…"

The blond was interrupted by a voice, Sasuke remembered, that defended him earlier; "Is that an order Naruto-sama?" the voice had softened as it addressed his mate.

"Shino… we shouldn't…" Shikamaru started, he sounded closer this time, "Arashi wouldn't…"

The other voice ignored him, it sounded right near Sasuke this time and the raven wondered briefly how the other man could move so fast, "Naruto-sama… is this your wish?" the other man said.

Sasuke held his breath in expectation wondering what was going on and why the other man was calling 'Naruto… Sama,' that was only a title giving to someone of higher authority, 'It's not supposed to be given to a mere human,' Sasuke thought. "You don't need to call me that…" the blond answered for Sasuke. The raven noticed that his mate's voice sounded tired, he had just gotten up from the same spell that had been placed on Sasuke earlier, but had ignore his state in favor of rescuing his dog, "Please let Sasuke go."

"As you wish…," the man near him said, Sasuke could feel the pleasure in the other man's voice, before releasing the other man released his bonds along with the blindfold covering his eyes.

Sasuke got up onto all four rather wobbly feet, but ended up falling down due to the stiffness of his muscles, "You bastards…" He mumbled without realizing what he was doing by speaking aloud in front of his mate. Sasuke was busy glaring at Shikamaru, the blond girl named Ino and the other man who had released him. The raven noticed the other man had spiky brown haired afro, large round glasses and high collared jacket with matching pants on. Sasuke turned to look at his mate, wondering at his state, when he noticed Naruto was starring at him in wide-eyed in shock.

The blond lifted a shaky hand to point at the raven, "You… you spoke…"

Shikamaru sighed, a natural reaction for the brunette to every situation, "So troublesome…" Shikamaru knelt next to Naruto and indicated Sasuke with his hand, "Naruto meet Sasuke Uchiha of the dark fae and heir to the Great Library in the Magical Realm who is currently trapped in the form of a dog," then with Shikamaru's other hand he gestured in the blond's direction, "Uchiha-san meet Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi the King of Fae's son and only heir to the throne."

"What?" both Sasuke and Naruto yelled as one.

Sasuke could not believe what Shikamaru was saying, "He's the prince… what is the prince doing living in the real world?"

Naruto just looked confused and almost speechless over the turn of events, "My dog is not a dog… I am a prince… Argh!" He yelled getting up, "I can't take this…" the blond ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

Ino snorted, "Nice going Genius… Shino go get him," so Sasuke thought eyeing the other man, this was Shino an Aburahime, he should have guessed by the outfit that was a trademark of the clan.

Shino nodded in Ino's direction before taking off after Naruto, intent on bringing him back, "So bothersome…" Shikamaru groused watching the other man go before leaning back on his knees to eye Sasuke thoughtfully, "Ino can you contact Arashi, tell him we found his son and his mate" the last he said not taking his eyes off the raven.

"His what?" Ino gasped in shock looking at Sasuke, "But Naruto-sama's not supposed to have a mate…"

"Ino.." the brunette interrupted the blond girl's tirade before she continued, "Now isn't the time for questions… we need to get the prince back home to the palace as soon as possible since both of the seals are deteriorating at a fast pace…. It's only a matter of time."

The blond girl's eyes widened at the revelation over the seals, "Shit! That means everyone in the magical realm will know the heir is alive."

Shikamaru nodded towards Ino before turning back to Sasuke, "Exactly now go notify his highness."

"Right away Shika…" with that Ino ran off in the direction of another room that contained the two way mirror that they communicated through, it was far away from the room where both Sasuke and the brunette were in at the moment, "So you knew…" the raven said eyeing the guard as the brunette continued to look at him silently.

"I knew a lot of things Uchiha… but what is important now is that Arashi won't be happy over the news that his son has an unacknowledged mate since he has been engaged before he was born to marry another," Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the other man's words.

"And who exactly is he engaged to?" the raven would be damned if he let anyone… especially Arashi take away what is his.

Shikamaru's eyes seemed to soften briefly in sympathy of the situation, "He is going to marry Orochimaru… and there is nothing you or I can do about it."

Well that's it for chapter 9, what did you think? Naruto was Sasuke soul mate from when they were both kids, but someone blocked them from one another… that will be explained later and why. Kakashi and Obito didn't make it into this chapter I am leaving their entry again to chapter 10. Let's hope Naruto, for Sasuke's sake is willing to help him out… despite certain currcumstances. Stay tuned, and Thanks again for reading XD. 


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to chapter 10, its been a long time coming due to the Christmas holiday's work and me getting a bug, but I have the chapter ready for you guy… unedited unfortunately, but I am still working on having it edited for you. Hope you all enjoy it and please review cause I love hearing everyone's comments it helps me to move the story along knowing you like it. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Ten-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Naruto just wanted to run away he did not know that running out the door would invite more problems in the form of Kakashi and Obito. The two men were dressed like before in regular street clothes and were busy looking at an odd triangular shaped stone, that was being held by Kakashi at the moment, on a white string that started to glow a bright red and spin before pointing in the blond's direction.

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed looking at the stone then Naruto oddly like the two pieces did not fit, "Do you think Sasuke got turned into Naru-kun while we weren't looking?"

At Naruto's quirk of the eyebrow at such an odd statement Obito sighed taking the stone from the taller man's hands, "I think you attached it to the wrong person again…" he grabbed the stone, closed his eyes and started mouthing silent words that made the stone begin to spin again, this time the stone was glowing a bright blue.

However, the stone ended up stopping in the same place making Obito scratch his head at the odd reaction, "Maybe it's broken…"

"Ano…" Naruto interrupted, "My dog is in the strange house behind me…" he pointing in the direction of the door he had just come out of making the two men look at him oddly.

"What house are you talking about?" the raven-haired man asked since all he could see behind the blond was more of the forest that surrounded the area, "there is nothing but forest behind you…"

Naruto turned and gawked at the space, he began to wave his hands trying to find the door he knew was there a second ago only to stop and eye the monstrosity in confusion, "It really is magic…" the blond mumbled trying to make sense of it all.

Where he was standing put him in the position of being barreled into by Shino, when the taller boy came running out from the door, who fell on top of the blond in a tangle of legs and arms confusing the two older men who watched them.

"A Ha!" Kakashi yelled in triumph pointing at the pile the two boys made, "You should run into me like that Honey-hole…"

Obito smacked him with a fan, "Don't be stupid… you never think about the mission…" the raven-haired man walked over to the two and helped them to separate and stand up.

Shino, normally the most unemotional of Arashi's guards, blushed a bright red and rubbed at his nose in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… I didn't know you were going to stand by the door Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled at the taller boy's reaction while stretching a arm to the back of his head were he scratched a bit, "It's ok I was trying to find the door again when you came out, but I don't understand why its not there now…" the blond asked in confusion, looking in the direction where the door should be, not understanding the whole concept of magical displacement.

"Ah yes…" Shino nodded smiling a bit, though you couldn't see much behind the high-necked collar, at the blond, "You see most of us as your guard have a gem that allows only those holding it to enter the safe house, we felt it was unnecessary to give you one… we didn't think you would run away."

Kakashi grinned and leaned close to Shino, he was tapping his chin thoughtfully, "I see… though you're an odd choice to be looking after Naru-chan…"

Shino frowned up at the tallest Uchiha member, "What you think isn't important Uchiha-san… Naruto-sama is our top priority…"

Kakashi grinned and put an arm around the stoic youth's shoulders, "And may I ask why Naruto… Er S-A-M-A was it, needs a keeper?" he watched as the afro-headed brown-haired person froze at the words, he hadn't meant to let it slip about the blond's importance to the Uchiha clan members.

Naruto laughed thinking the whole incident was funny now, someone had to be playing a joke on him, "Yes they say that Sasuke's not a dog that he's a man and that I… Haha…" he laughed thinking it was rather funny though to the other men they did not seem to get the same joke, "And that I… heh am a Prince… Haha,"

Kakashi looked at Obito lowering his voice so only his mate could here, "Should we tell him…"

Obito sighed again and nodded 'yes', "Though we did figure something was going on since Naruto looks so much like Arashi when he was younger, if more feminine looking and not as short…" he whispered back.

The taller man nodded, "Yep it couldn't have been a fluke especially with that black hole of energy being blocked in San Jose and the fact that not only Shikamaru, but Sasuke was there and if I wasn't mistaken I think I glimpsed Itachi's right hand man Gaara.

"What?" Shino yelled in a very un-Shino like way, he had extraordinary hearing due to his families lineage and easily picked up the other men's conversation, "Why didn't Shikamaru mention it?" he looked at the space where the door to the house should be thoughtfully.

Obito smiled good naturedly at the younger boy while clasping a hand on top of his shoulder, "Ah I am sure your captain has his reasons… like why he didn't tell us about Naruto when we talked to him earlier today…"

Shino eyes seemed to widen in surprise, 'I wonder what Shikamaru is thinking,' he thought though out loud he said, "I think perhaps we should speak to him…"

Kakashi nodded thinking it was a wonderful idea, "Yes we should…" he pouted suddenly as he thought of Shikamaru, "But who would have thought my dear Shika-chan would lie to me… a former lover…" he sighed dramatically, while eyeing his mate's reaction out of the corner of his eye, hoping to get another rise out of the raven-haired man due to the situation.

It seemed to work Obito glared at him, "I think you should wait outside…" however; it was not the reaction Kakashi was expecting.

"But Tingle-Tush…" Obito's eyes narrowed more at the nickname making Kakashi whine dejectedly, "If I promise not to molest you inside the building will you?"

The smaller man rolled his eyes, "Fine… but," this time he hit Kakashi in the chest making the other yell, "Ow," "no funny business or flirting got it?" Kakashi grinned happily accepting the arrangement.

Shino nodded his quittance as well, "Follow me…" he opened the door to the building and the four easily walked through not noticing the two twin white haired boys with blue makeup on that watched them from a deeper part of the woods where they couldn't be seen by the group of men and boys.

"I think Itachi needs to hear of this development brother…" The twin on the right said giving a rather creepy smile.

A nod and almost emotionless response from the twin on the left, "Yes brother… the key is no longer in easy reach we need to find a way to wrestle it from the others," and with that the two twins left in a rush of energy to find their master to get his input on the situation.

"Take me back!" Naruto began to cry as he looked up at his guardian, Shikamaru, as the older boy was frowning down at the 5 year old boy.

"Do you want to get me in trouble?" the brunette asked.

The blond hiccupped while still sobbing as he shook his head, "No…" he hiccupped again.

The blrown haired boy sighed, "So troublesome…" he leaned down till he was at Naruto's level, "No one can know about your friend Naruto…"

"But…" Shikamaru whipped at the tears gently as the blond talked, "I wanna see him Shi-chan…everyone is always so scared to play with me… Sasu-chan isn't…"

Shikamaru smiled, he normally didn't put this much effort into anything, but for Naruto he made an exception, "I will see what I can do to help… ok?" the blond nodded , "Where's my smile?"

Naruto gave a hesitant smile in response since he was still upset at having been yanked away from his best friend in the whole world.

The brunette faked a pout, "Oh Naru-chan hates me now… he won't even smile for me…" he sighed dramatically for effect putting a hand to his face, "Oh what will become of me…"

Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't thought the other would be hurt by his response, "I'm sorry Shi-chan I'll smile see," he gave a big grin forgetting his sadness in trying not to upset Shikamaru.

The brunnette pretended he didn't see or hear what the other was saying, "How will I live…" It was almost funny how he could read the other boy so well and his lips threatened to smile again giving him away.

"Ah no Shi-chan…" the blond turned Shikamaru's face to look at him and the older boy let him, "See…" Naruto smiled the biggest smile he could for the other boy's benefit, "I'm smiling… cause I love Shi-chan…"

'Ok…' the brunette thought, 'That did it,' he smiled before pulling the boy close and tickling him, "So you love me huh…" he pressed his forehead against the giggling boy's own, "Won't Sasu-chan be jealous…"

Naruto looked at him oddly, "Jealous? what's jealous Shi-chan?"

The brunette laughed, he was used to acting a way towards the blond he never showed others, "I guess that's something for when your older…"

The blond pouted, "Awwww come on Shi-chan," he whined, "I wanna know what jealous is?"

"Don't you think he's a little old for that Shikamaru," the brunette's smile instantly dissolved at the sound other man's voice as it interrupted the two.

Standing up the brunette turned to eye the Sannin, Orochimaru, "It's nothing my lord… only curiosity," he bowed before the other man having already learned to school his emotions in front of others and act like he didn't care, it wouldn't do for the older man to know what him and Naruto talked about, especially Sasuke since Orochimaru was engaged to marry Naruto when he was of proper Fae age (in human years it would be 21).

"Indeed… we shall hope that is the case won't we Shikamaru?" the long haired Fae stated with a blank expression, though the brunette knew from experience never to cross the Sannin because his quietness meant he was angry.

Orochimaru tilted his head to look down at Naruto as the young boy hid behind Shikamaru's leg when the older man appeared, "Hello Naruto-sama?"

"Go away!" the blond yelled sticking his tongue out at Orochimaru, "I don't like you… Shi-chan," he pulled at Shikamaru's pant leg, "Make the bad man go away…"

The brunette blushed in embarrassment knowing Orochimaru wouldn't be happy about this turn of events or the little boy's words, "Ah don't mind him my Lord he's just not used to visitors…"

Orochimaru eyes narrowed at Shikamaru's words, "I see… if that was the case wouldn't he also hate his dear Sasu-chan?" he said the name in a mockingly dry way, seeing Shikamaru's surprise he smiled, it was creepy to the brunette.

"How?" for once the guard know as Arashi's genius tactician was at a loss for words.

The Sannin gave a barking laugh as though his throat wasn't used to the sound, "I have my ways, but don't worry Shikamaru… Naruto will soon forget about that insignificance as well as others… he'll forget about everything as though it never existed." Orochimaru waved his hand indicating how little he cared about the smaller boy's memories, it was with those words Shikamaru's world as well as Naruto's changed.

Shikamaru was brought out of his memories by Fugaku's heir, who he watched in silent amusement, pace the length of the large formal lounging room in front of the door from his position sitting on the chair. He remembered seeing Sasuke at the last formal ball at the Uchiha house where the other boy was made to go to and the brunette thought at the time that though Sasuke was dancing and talking normally, he seemed sad. Viewing the raven now, though he seemed upset and would occasionally stop and lift his dark head to look in the direction of the door, but Shikamaru thought, 'Sasuke looks happy,' out loud the brunette found himself asking, "You really love Naruto don't you?" though the brunette pretended he did not care as he looked at his nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Sasuke stopped pacing to look at Shikamaru as though deciding why the other was asking now, when the genius had made it obvious to the raven earlier, that he believed Sasuke did not stand a chance with Naruto because the boy was soon going to be married to Orochimaru of the high council of Fae. Orochimaru was considered someone whose power and leverage could easily grant the older man his ever desire. It was not that Sasuke cared; the raven knew that he wanted Naruto as his own no matter the circumstances, even if Sasuke had to kill Orochimaru himself to get what he wanted.

Facing Shikamaru now, the raven tried to not show his fears to the brunette as he responded, but he felt in the end it was better not to deny the obvious, "To be honest I don't know why I feel this way, but ever since I have been with Naruto it feels as though this spot inside myself that I never knew was lost… returned and I will do anything to maintain it," The raven's eyes at that moment turned a bright red and the brunette felt a chill run up his back, 'The Sharingan,' it was a rare trait even amongst the Uchiha, but it made them blood thirsty warriors that were know to act before they thought and were very possessive of those they were bonded to.

Shikamaru shook his head at the thought gave a small smile as he nodded, "You'll have a trial ahead of you… Orochimaru isn't one to let things slide even for an Uchiha," he looked up seeing the door as it began to open again, "My that was fast…" the brunette gave Sasuke a look that the raven couldn't understand before the other smiled, "I think if you can manage to get out of that form by tonight then you shouldn't have any problems with keeping Naruto by your side."

The raven nodded, understanding the challenge he had just been issued by the brunette for what it was, Arashi's genius guard wasn't know for making random comments without thoroughly thinking them out so Sasuke knew that if he could prove himself to Shikamaru then it meant more than just a chance.

The door opened and Shino, Naruto, Obito and Kakashi entered; the last one namely Kakashi made Sasuke cringe in distaste. It seemed Sasuke's cousin was bent on making the raven's life a living hell, 'Why me…" Sasuke thought wishing he had a hand instead of a paw to smack against his forehead, 'If his cousin was here it meant trouble for him trying to get Naruto to fall for him despite his dog-like form.'

"Ah its Sasu Doggie-chan," the cousin in question winked at the fuming Sasuke, "Come molest your owner like a good puppy… he's been feeling rather lonely," the last was said with a perverted grin as he fulled off his mask.

Naruto turned a bright red at the shouted suggestion, "Pervert… how you can say that to a dog no less… with such a strait face"  
"Indeed… I ask that myself every second I have to be in his presence, " Obito mumbled while looking at Kakashi in annoyance while the other as always ignored him.

Sasuke snorted at his mate's comment, the raven was already used to the perverted nature of his white haired cousin, "Kakashi says it because unlike you Dobe… the pervert has known me as a person, though I have never wanted to molest anyone before…" he smirked as the blond turned a brighter red at his words, making the Uchiha smirk widen as he walked slowly over to Naruto on all fours, "But then again… you make me want to change all my previous ways… Koi"

The last made Naruto; if possible, made his mate resemble a tomato in coloring before he exploded, "Ah you bastard! you turned my dog into a pervert!"

The raven's eyes rolled at the obliviousness of his mate, "I am not a pervert nor a dog Dobe…. Like they told you before I am a man…"

Obito nodded, "its true Naru-chan… Itachi turned him into a dog…"

Kakashi was not even trying to contain his laughter, "Dog…" he snorted.

Obito hit him for the effort, "Idiot your not helping the situation…"

The blond ignored the comments, "I don't believe it… sure I have never seen a more stuck up dog in my life… nor one whose manners are sometimes better than most humans, but come on look at him," Naruto indicated Sasuke who had tilted his head wondering what the blond would say next about him, "I mean its too… odd."

Shikamaru who had remained quite up until this point decided to speak, "Well if your sure he's not a male then prove it…"

Shino turned to glare at the genius, "Shikamaru?" he did not like where this was going especially since Arashi wouldn't stand for anything happening to his son without his knowledge.

Shikamaru ignored his associate, "It's simple really even fantasy stories, from Sleeping Beauty to Snow White, tell us that all magical curses can be destroyed by a single kiss from a prince… so why don't you kiss him," the blond eyes seemed to widen in shock at the suggestion, Shikamaru continued, "If Sasuke remains as you see him now then you'll have your answer…" the genius shrugged having stated what he felt was the obvious before leaning back in his chair to close his eyes, 'It's up to Naruto and Sasuke,' Shikamaru thought, he was tired of doing the right thing.

Naruto seemed to gap, resembling a fish, at the brunette's suggestion, but Sasuke however saw merit in the suggestion, "So Dobe?"

Kakashi liked the suggestion and started chanting, "Pucker up… pucker up…" while Obito tried to gain some distance from the idiot that was his partner.

The blond woke from his temporary stupor to yell at his dog while trying to ignore Kakashi's taunts, in his mind it didn't matter if the dog could talk or not Sasuke was still a stuck up Bastard, "I will do what I damn well please…"

Kakashi leaned over and pretended to whisper in Obito's ear though he knew everyone could hear him, "My… my…" he chuckled, "Poor Naru-chan is chicken…" the white haired man was too concentrated in Naruto's reaction to notice his mate's blush at his closeness.

"What the Hell! I am not a Chicken!" the blond yelled raising his fist in the air and to emphasize his point, Naruto strode up to Sasuke and dropping on all fours he grabbed the dog forcefully by it muzzle, lifted it up and planted a kiss dead center on the tip of the raven's muzzle, "See!" the blond yelled while jumping back up in Kakashi's direction only to watch as everyone in the room was intently staring behind him even Shikamaru had woken up to watch intently.

Naruto could feel a prickle of awareness shooting up and down his spine, 'Don't look…' he thought, 'If you never look you'll never wonder… you'll remain as you are now… never have to worry about anything magical again' the blond didn't know why, but his inner voice seemed to sound a lot like an older man whose voice began to soften along with Naruto's convictions.

Despite what the blond was raised to believe, Naruto's curiosity won out and he turned to look behind him only to stare in renewed shock at Sasuke's form that had begun to glow a steady throbbing gold color. His dog had fallen to the ground and was writhing in pain as his form began to elongate and stretch into hands and feet, Sasuke's black fur retracted from everywhere disappearing beneath the skin except for on the top of the raven's head. Naruto noticed as Sasuke's muzzle began to shorten and the skin turned a soft alabaster like color.

Naruto was drawn to this figure, he couldn't deny that he felt an answering pain when he looked at Sasuke as his form changed, kneeling back down again he realized to his fascination that his dog was starting to look more and more like the dream Sasuke, 'It can't be true he though…' but here was the man in person, '… in all his naked', the blond gulped realizing for the first time, looking up and down the long lean length of the man, that his dog was naked… no Sasuke was naked and Naruto's face heated up in embarrassment.

"Ah Sasuke-kun!" Ino had returned from the back room after contacting Arashi and had watched bug-eyed from the sidelines as Sasuke turned back into his old self before collapsing, "Don't worry I'll helpmy love," she ran over to the raven not realizing that Naruto's eyes had started to glare and the offensive female. She leaned down ready to touch the other male only to feel a hand grab her by around her middle before pulling her away, "Ah let go Shika…"

"Not now Ino… we need to get a room ready for Sasuke and Naruto…" The brunette said pulling the blond girl away before she got hurt, he recognized the feral look in Naruto's eyes since it was the same when his father became angry and it meant death to anyone who dared face that person while they were in that state at the time.

Ino continued to struggle within Shikamaru's hold, "But Sasuke-kun…"

"Ino grow up…" The brunette yelled tired of the girl's anticts, "His mate's here why would he care about anyone like you?" the blond girl looked up at Shikamaru in shock, never having seen this serious side from the brunette before; she nodded though reluctantly, "Ok." looking at Sasuke however she vowed to get close to him before the night was through.

When Ino pulled away, Naruto seemed to come back to reality and shook his head trying to clear his fuzzy thoughts, wondering what had happened. The blond felt an arm touch his softly and he looked down to stare into fathomless black eyes that looked up at the blond hesitantly, "I can touch you…" it wasn't a question, but Naruto found himself smiling at the tired looking man that lay before him. Sasuke was looking at him in wonder and it oddly made the blond's heart soften though he was still upset at the circumstances.

"I guess so…" the Raven smiled at Naruto's answer, Kakashi noticed watching from the sidelines, it was something Sasuke had not done since he was five. The movement and talking from the raven haired boy seemed to take its toll on the physically exhausted Uchiha heir who soon passed out again in exhaustion.

"My God… he smiled," Obito whispered unable to contain his happiness over having his cousin back, the raven-haired man didn't realize it but tears had started to form in his eyes as he watched the sweet interaction between Naruto and Sasuke, "So cute…" Obito mumbled without thinking.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the blushing look on his mates face, "No your not…" he stated with a growl mistaking Obito's look for lust at seeing his naked form.(he didn't realize that only his possessive manner was making him think that)

The smaller man looked up at Kakashi oddly as if he thought the older man was mad, which Kakashi was, but for another reason altogether, "What are you babbling about now Pervert?" the raven-haired man asked crossing his arms in anger, he was fed up with the white haired man's attitude.

"You aren't allowed to look like that at anyone, but me…" Kakashi yelled grabbed at his mate's hand before dragged him to the nearest available room, "It's about time you stopped denying me…"

Obito tried to pull his hand out of Kakashi grip only to have the white haired man pull him close and kiss him again forcefully, "You belong to me…" Kakashi growled from deep within his throat, demanding the other bend to his will, before he kissed the smaller man in a possessive manner.

A sigh interrupting the two as they kissed, "Can you please take that somewhere more private Kakashi-san?"

Obito tried to push away, "No this isn't what…"

Kakashi grabbed his mate's chin forcing him to look him in the eye, "It is and that's final… Now…" he turned to look at the brunette, "Where's the damn room Shika?"

Shikamaru pointed in the direction of a door that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "You can take that room at the end… and please be quiet while others are sleeping." Kakashi ignored him pulling a struggling Obito after him as he closed the door, 'Troublesome and more troublesome…' Shikamaru thought, shaking his head in annoyance, before leaning down and with Naruto's help lifted Sasuke's limp form up. The two boys carried the raven off into the direction of the Prince's suite, Shikamaru knew instinctively that the blonde would not want to be anywhere else for the moment, at least until Sasuke awoke.

'Sometimes love could be troublesome indeed,' he thought hoping that the emotion would never find him, the brunette didn't realize it was closer than he thought.

Well that's it for chapter 10, I hope everyone liked it. Stay tuned for the aftermath of Sasuke's transformation. What does this mean for his and Naruto's relationship and how does Orochimaru fit into it all being the fiance, or for that matter Gaara who won't take kindly to the news that his boyfriend is now in the Uchiha's human hands. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 11. 


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to a new chapter of 'A Dog's life' again I want to thank everyone for their support of my story especially since they are still unfortunately unedited and I hope you keep reviewing cause they really make my day and help me to push the story along. This chapter starts a little dark and I apologize for that but it was necessary for the story especially in regards to Naruto. Also since it was never mentioned in the Naruto manga/anime, I had to make up a name for Naruto's mom, so I hope you like it and again thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Eleven-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Kyuubi gasped and coughed up tiny splotches of blood every time a spasm rocked her body. The red-haired fae woman knew her time was coming soon.

Gaara could only watch in wide-eyed fascination at the beautiful fae, he'd never seen so much blood before, the stoic boy didn't understand she was dying otherwise he would think all the glistening red from her open chest cavity would be beautiful against the pale flush of her skin.

Kyuubi looked up at the redheaded boy that had thrown the killing blow and smiled, the fae woman could not hate the changeling boy for doing this. Gaara was only doing the job of someone else; it was the boy's first kill.

Gaara suddenly felt like crying, the boy moved his hands to his pale jade colored eyes, but Gaara could feel no tears. 'Shouldn't he cry for this woman,' the changeling thought, out loud Gaara found himself saying, "Sorry…" in a quiet voice unused to talking.

The beautiful woman with sapphire colored eyes looked at him and laughed, it was beautiful tinkling laugh, unfortunately, the action caused more pain than she expected and she had a coughing fit soon after.

The changeling did not understand a lot, especially the feeling of wanting to help the one he had struck a killing blow against, but Gaara found himself kneeling beside Kyuubi and helped to sit her up to the woman's surprise. She lifted a blooded hand to caress the boy's pale cheek as his jade colored eyes starred at her in confused pain, "Don't worry about me… I chose this path." Kyuubi managed to say though the words felt stuck in her chest.

Gaara started shaking, he was unused to feeling anything, "I'm sorry," he said again while trying to look away from Kyuubi, he felt embarrassed.

The redheaded woman found she could not hate Subaku's son, 'He deserves to know,' she thought, "Can I tell you a story Gaara?"

The changeling boy looked at her in confusion at the request, knowing it would be her last; he nodded his head, "Yes."

Kyuubi explained to Subaku's son of her early years, how she had been sought by every male she saw except one, it was ironic that the one she fell in love with was the one the redheaded woman couldn't have… Arashi.

The heir to fae kingdom at the time was madly in love with his wife Shuzaku, a plain looking girl with pale brown hair and brown eyes, but when she smiled, which she often did around Arashi, Shuzaku beauty could light up a room. Arashi's wife viewed everyone with kindness and did not have a judgmental bone in her body. Kyuubi could not blame Arashi for falling for someone so good, it seemed natural, but Kyuubi had still been jealous of the relationship and still tried to break the two lovers apart.

In the end, the redheaded woman had nearly succeeded with Arashi when Kyuubi found out his wife could not have any children.

She remembered bringing him almost reluctantly to her bed, promising him between kisses that she would give him the heir he needed, but all the while Kyuubi couldn't stop thinking about Shuzaku's smiling face as she greeted Kyuubi for the first time. Her rival did not greet her with Malice as other women in the kingdom did because of her beauty, but because Shuzaku said she saw in Kyuubi a kindness to match her own.

It was that thought that made her pull away from Arashi in tears and run away. From that day forward, she did not try to break up the couple again, but Kyuubi had made a decision. It was an old spell the redheaded woman used from the time the fae had owned the Human world and long before they banished themselves to their own realm.

The spell she knew meant her death if she used it, but in death it would bring life in the form of a baby in Shuzaku's belly.

Kyuubi laughed at how ironic life was that in the end, Shuzaku had been right about her, that the redheaded woman was too kind for her own good. She remembered how Orochimaru, a Sanin, had agreed to perform the ceremony after brought him the woman's heart that the Sanin would then infuse into a crystal soul stone, the process would take 250 years to complete.

Once Shuzaku gave birth, the baby may inherit Kyuubi's traits, but he or she would be Arashi and Shuzaku's child. The redheaded woman only prayed to any god that would listen that the child born from her soul would find the happiness Kyuubi never had for herself.

Kyuubi looked up at Gaara at the end of her story and she noticed the young boy shaking again, but the difference this time was that a single tear had fallen from those pale jade eyes. The redheaded woman found herself smiling warmly up at the youth and she was reminded of Shuzaku's words, "I see kindness in you…" Kyuubi could feel her vision start to become blurry from the lack of blood to sustain her body and the redhead woman ended up falling to the floor to the changelings shock. Kyuubi found herself saying in her final breath, "I hope you find happiness too Gaara," and with that she succumbed to the black void of death.

Gaara was reminded of the incident every time he thought of Naruto, how much the boy despite carrying both Arashi's and Shuzaku's genes seemed so much like that woman, but in his own way very different. It was with Naruto that Gaara had first found he could feel any emotion other than hate; it was with Naruto that he found he could love.

It upset him that Itachi's demands and orders lead him away from the blond more than he would have liked. When Gaara came back from the back of the bookstore after finishing his call, he realized to his surprise that Naruto was no longer there. He was told later by Chouji that Shikamaru left him a message saying that Naruto was upset and didn't want to talk to him until tomorrow since he needed time to cool off.

Gaara had not realized how his actions could have upset the younger boy, but he vowed he would make it up to his love tomorrow. It was not until two days later of not seeing Naruto that the redhead received another call, clicking open the phone he answered, "Subaku?"

Kisame, Itachi's go-between man, answered it "Ah Subaku-san their appears to be a problem… Naruto's in the magical world…"

Gaara dropped the phone in shock and stared at it as if it was a foreign object not something to communicate through, picking it back up, he found himself stuttering, "Wha…What do you mean gone?"

Kisame sighed apparently he didn't care about Gaara's odd behavior, "Apparently the twins that work under Orochimaru were busy following Kakashi and Obito through the Northern Light Elves Forest when to their surprise the two men stumbled upon Arashi's heir…" his voice lowered, "I didn't tell Itachi this, but his brother is there… I suspect things may go wrong." Kisame despite Itachi's distaste for the half-breed was in fact in love with Itachi and would do anything the other man asked.

Gaara tried to school his emotions by taking a deep, calming breath, "When did the two see Kakashi and Obito?" maybe if it was not too long ago he might have a chance to catch up.

Kisame seemed to pause, their was a loud shuffling of paper on the other end as if he was looking for something, "It looks like it was yesterday evening… why do you ask?"

The redheaded snorted at how stupid Itachi's right hand man could be sometimes, "My job Kisame… I am going to return the key to where it belongs," he stated almost emotionlessly, but to himself he thought, "I need to protect Naruto… now that he is in the magical realm all plans that had been delayed till he turned 21 in human years will have been forwarded.

Kisame seemed to sense some hesitation from the changeling, "Gaara don't do anything stupid you need to remember the cause…"

Gaara gritted his teeth at the mention of the plan, "Of course… how could I think differently…"

Kisame seemed to smile, "Ah I better get going Itachi needs me to deliver a message to Orochimaru… just remember what I said I will be calling you on your progress in two days," with that the fish-man disconnected leaving the redhead torn over thoughts of whether or not he could betray Itachi and if he could somehow save Naruto despite that.

Sasuke woke up in a room in didn't recognize, his bleary tired eyes noted it was early morning, but he couldn't understand what had woken him up, for that matter he couldn't remember much of anything at the moment. The raven stretched out his legs and he paused feeling a difference in the length. He sat up quickly in excitement and peered down at his naked body, it had been partially uncovered during the night as he slept.

Hearing a noise beside him, Sasuke could understand why, Naruto had fallen asleep at his side and had begun to subconsciously drag whatever warmth he could to cover him making the blond's body except for his head almost unnoticeable beneath the blankets.

The mouth was parted in sleep and he was moaning, tempted by the form he realized he could now touch; Sasuke crawled closer till his face was right next to the other. 'One kiss shouldn't matter… especially since he is asleep,' the raven thought bending his head so that he could taste for real what he had only up until that moment dreamed about, however just before he could touch the softest looking pair of pink hued lips they parted in another moan, "More… please."

Sasuke sat back up in surprise, just that little plea from his mate's lips was enough to make him hard as he realized for once he could do something about it. Taking a chance again, the raven moved to gently kiss at Naruto's lips, "Mine…" he whispered.

Naruto's brown seemed to frown in his sleep as he tried to pull away, "No… mine…" he mumbled still caught up in whatever he was dreaming.

The site made Sasuke laugh, "So cute… are you dreaming of me little fox?" the raven decided the name suited the smaller male whose face reminded him of a golden haired fox his father once had as a pet. Sasuke remembered that his father said the fox had run away and that Sasuke shouldn't worry about it though he suspected till this day that his father had been covering up the fact that it had died so that the raven wouldn't be more upset than he already was.

'But…' he thought some more, 'It was weird in itself… since other than what his father told him…' Sasuke felt he had no real memories of a fox. His thoughts were interrupted by his blond mate's increased moans of pleasure and he laughed finding himself at ease hearing it.

"My one and only love…" Naruto sighed making the raven's eyes narrow, 'He better not be thinking about anyone other than me…' the idea that his 'fox' was dreaming about his rival, Gaara suddenly made him pissed and without thinking he shook Naruto awake.

"Dobe wake up!" the raven growled.

Naruto jerked away with a yell, "RAMEN!" his eyes tried to focus on a room he didn't recognize and when those sky blue eyes turned on Sasuke they seemed puzzled, "Sasuke?"

The fact that his mate had been dreaming about food instead of Gaara put the raven a little at ease, but only a bit, since Sasuke still didn't like to be replaced with anything especially a barely digestible food product, "What the hell is this ramen business," Sasuke grumbled in annoyance while crossing his arms, 'And why did you sound like you were having sex…' he wanted to say, but he felt glaring in an angry way would get his point across just as well.

Naruto didn't seemed to be amused, "Now I remember… my annoying yet lovable and quiet pampered dog got replaced by an even more annoying bastard with a complex about ramen… I think I am leaving…" and with that the blond got up and started to walk away.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he realized that not even one day had passed in his old form and Naruto already hated his guts, it was the complete opposite of what Sasuke expected to happen… sure he figured that Naruto wouldn't exactly fall at his feet, but the raven figured in a day that would change (he is optimistic), now it looked like it may take longer, "Oy Dobe… were not done talking…"

The blond turned to glare at him over his shoulder, "I am done with you…" then he turned his head back around and put a hand on the door to open it, only to realize that Sasuke had run over and wrapped his long arms around Naruto.

"Please don't go…" the raven found himself saying, it was like his body moved without thinking, "Don't leave me…"

Naruto's heart started to beat hard inside his chest, the blond went to rub at the center only to come in contact with Sasuke's warm hand, 'Why does this feel familiar,' Naruto thought. The blond felt an overwhelming desire to lace his fingers with the other's hand, but before he could do so their was a knocking at the door.

"Obito…." Kakashi whined in an almost pathetic voice, "Open the door for Kashi-chan… I promise it was only a fluke it doesn't always leave your hips numb and you will eventually walk again without a limp…" the white haired man opened to door in surprise to see a naked Sasuke standing behind a clothed Naruto, "A hah… your not Obito…" he smiled (always one to state the obvious).

Kakashi had been busy looking for Obito since the man had run away after their sex marathon leaving a note to the white haired man saying that he was hiding and for aka Perverted Bastard not to look for him till he was able to feel anything again in his hips so Obito could kick Kakashi's ass later. The letter ended with, "P.S. Kakashi when I see you next I am going to give you a limp to match mine, but mine won't be as pleasurable." Kakashi looked forward to his mate trying with glee, but he had to find his dear Sweet-Tush first.

Sasuke glared at his cousin not feeling amused, "No we aren't so get your perverted loser ass out of here…"

Kakashi faked looking hurt while putting up his hands in defeat, "Sasu-Doggie is so mean to his beloved cousin…"

"God Dammit!" Sasuke moved to attack his cousin only to remember to his shock that he was still naked, apparently Naruto hadn't who blushed a bright red at the site.

"Uhm Sasuke…" the blond started trying to help cover the taller boy from the pervert's view.

Only to be interrupted by a smiling Kakashi, "Don't worry Naru-chan I wouldn't have sex with Sasuke now that I have my precious Honey-Hole so I will leave him to you…" with a wink and a misunderstanding about Naruto and Sasuke's situation, Kakashi left.

"God I hate that bastard…" Sasuke mumbled trying to think of various tortures he can subject to his cousin later.

"Sasuke…" if he hadn't been listening Sasuke would have missed his mate talking again.

"Yes…" the raven asked noticing the blond still wouldn't look at him.  
"I love Gaara… he's my boyfriend…" Naruto mumbled ducking his head as though he was trying to convince himself the words were still true.

"Not for long…" the raven stated smugly.

A little too smugly since the blond looked pissed as he turned to glare at Sasuke, "Don't even think you can compare to him… unlike you Gaara has known me for three years and we have been friends since the store opened a year before that… can you really say you love me without knowing me?" when Sasuke didn't respond right away a pained look seemed to appear on Naruto's face and the raven wished more than anything that he hadn't been the one to put it there.

"Naruto…" he wanted to say so much, but he couldn't explain what he was feeling, "I…"

His mate put a hand up to stop him, "Don't… anything at this point is a lie both you and I know it so don't even try Sasuke," the blond left without a word and Sasuke felt like his insides were tearing themselves apart.

Sasuke knew he wanted Naruto, the raven just wished he understood why.

"Silly Brother…" Itachi smirked looking into the crystal at his brother's misery, he thought it was funny that the one thing his brother had of real value and cherished since he was five years old, Itachi had taken away easily with the help of Orochimaru, "You have no idea how much I worked to destroy your relationship with your soul mate brother… now soon I will have the key and everyone's dreams including yours will be destroyed."

Kisame watched from the shadows as Itachi crowed in triumph at his brother's destruction, he wondered if the man touted as a genius would ever learn his lesson and Kisame wondered why he still tried to find the good in Itachi anymore.

Well that's the end for chapter 11, I am sure it raised some questions, but hopefully it also answered some as well. If your wondering why I didn't mention the whole sex scene between Kakashi and Obito well it was because I didn't want to put too much focus on them since its mainly about Naruto and Sasuke relationship, but I hope you like the hints I did leave and I hope you stay tuned for more in chapter 12. Goodbye for now. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long delay… for some reason I started writing out the chapter, I had it almost finished, but it just didn't feel right so I waited till my break from work to look it over fresh to see what was wrong and fix it. I promise not to make it so long a delay in the future… unless I can't help it and I hope you like the chapter, I made sure it was a little longer than before, so I hope it was worth the wait to you. Thanks again to all my readers and all the great thorough reviews I received they made me really happy reading them. So without further ado here's chapter 12.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Twelve-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Sasuke watched as the blond walked away and in his memories he could see a smaller boy, no older than 5 years old, doing the same and something inside him snapped, 'No that's not it….' the raven did not want it to end this way, "NARUTO?" the blond stopped to glare at him as Sasuke yelled.

"What?" Naruto turned fully to face him, his mate had his arms crossed and Naruto's pink lips were pursed into a cute pout. It took everything Sasuke had to not kiss the daylights out of the little blond, but he knew it would be pushing things to try it now.

The raven was not one known to be scared by anything, but the thought of loosing his mate hurt him and made him feel weak, "You didn't give me a chance to explain… I don't know how to explain these feelings because I have never had them before…" He looked into surprised blue eyes that had widened at the news and the raven found himself blushing, but he didn't turn away, "I don't want to loose you… I know that for sure."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and approached Sasuke a couple of steps; it was a start, "Why don't you want to loose me?" Naruto didn't understand what was going through his own heart, but he could sympathize with Sasuke's confusion.

"If I knew that…" Sasuke sighed raking a hand through his hair gripping at the long dark locks in frustration, it was frustrating trying to understand an emotion that he knew he had before, but couldn't put into words because it seemed the memory it stemmed from was gone, "I wish I knew that, but I know that if I don't see you again…." he shook his head and looked up at Naruto beseechingly, 'He had to try', Sasuke thought before he asked the blond, "Can I kiss you?" he asked so softly the raven almost doubting that he had said it himself until the blond spoke again interrupting his thoughts.

Naruto looked angry, "I am not a one night stand Sasuke…." the blond yelled pointing at himself, "And I am not about to risk everything over that…"

Sasuke tilted his head to eye the blond slowly, Naruto seemed scared and Sasuke wondered if his mate was as afraid of expressing his feelings as Sasuke was, their really was only one-way to find out, "If it doesn't mean anything… then a kiss shouldn't ruin anything Dobe…" The blond looked shocked by the suggestion.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and threw his hand out to slap the raven only to have it caught in a strong and unmovable grip, "I will not be someone you fuck once then throw away…" the blond yelled, It felt like the other boy was mocking him and he didn't like it, but behind the anger Sasuke saw hurt shimmering beneath the pure blue surface of Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke pulled the smaller boy's protesting body close by Naruto's captured hand and the raven used his other hand to cup at the blond's cheek softly, "Look if it helps…." Sasuke didn't know why he was putting his heart on the line especially his secrets, but he felt it was better to tell Naruto then lie to him, his mate deserved to hear the truth, "I've never had sex with anyone idiot so don't think that this is just a one night stand for me," He leaned down and kissed Naruto, as if in this one kiss everything would be decided and he wouldn't hold anything back, "Uchiha's mate for life… Idiot so you better take responsibility for your actions."

Naruto seemed surprised at first, but he would not deny that he had wanted a real kiss like this, full of unstoppable passion even if it came from an unexpected source. It was like air to the blond and he found himself pulling Sasuke down to his height with his unoccupied hand so their faces and bodies could be closer and the kiss more satisfying.

Neither knew when their eyes closed and mouths opened, only that they were discovering as they kissed each other so thoroughly, tongues dueling and tasting the sweet depths of each others mouths, that this was not anything simple… this was not like a dream, this impact was an explosion to their senses.

Sasuke found himself being the first to pull away if reluctantly, being out of breath, the raven pressed his forehead against Naruto's to try to calm himself down, "God… was that real?"

His mate laughed huskily in a sweet high lilting tone, it was a turn-on to the raven's already heated libido, but Sasuke knew better than to push things further than they had already gone, "And you call me the idiot…" Naruto joked looking up calmly into the pure black depths of Sasuke's eyes thoughtfully, "I would be lying to myself if I didn't want to do that again… but,"

"No…" Sasuke mumbled rubbing his forehead lightly against the blond's soft white gold hair, "Just don't think… I don't want to loose this…touch," Naruto sighed and moved both his hands to wrap themselves around the raven's middle briefly before placing his head against Sasuke's chest, he could hear Sasuke's heart thumping madly against his ear and Naruto smiled sadly wondering if he was doing the right thing.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked hesitantly wondering why he was even thinking about cheating, he was so confused and wished he could talk with someone anyone, "I really cant decide now… I feel torn…" Images of Gaara came to mind in the midst of Naruto's confusion and he knew somehow the redhead didn't deserve what he was thinking about doing.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed the inner beast that kept demanding the raven make the other his lover quickly before Sasuke lost Naruto forever, the raven knew that if he took the chance and didn't do any of the things he preferred to do in that moment it could only help in making Naruto realize that Sasuke was the better 'mate', "Ok…" the raven said out loud pulling away when everything within him screamed to stay, "I'll wait… mind you," Sasuke smirked, "I wont wait forever so hurry up and make up your mind ok?"

Naruto gave him one of those genuine smiles he'd only seen when he had been in dog form and Sasuke's heart thumped hard in his chest at the image, "Thanks Sasuke…" the blond leaned in and kissed him softly, it was nowhere as heated as the previous kiss had been, but it still caused to two to pause and Naruto to stare at Sasuke thoughtfully as he pulled away, "Just give me space right now…" and with that the blond walked off again not realizing he'd left Sasuke grinning like a love sick idiot.

"Well at least you're making progress…" Sasuke's grin turned into a frown as he turned to look at Kakashi's serious face.

"I wouldn't talk idiot… how long did it take you again to have sex with Obito?" Sasuke grinned to himself knowing the distance between Kakashi and Obito's relationship was a sore point for his cousin.

Kakashi's face frowned a bit at the mention, but then his eyes seemed to sparkle and his mouth curved into a smirk, "Ah… to be young… too bad your father took away your memories then you wouldn't feel so high and mighty right now…" at Sasuke's confused and blank look he continued, "You are probably wondering why you feel an instant connection with Arashi's son which is natural since this isn't the first time you two have met."

The mention seemed to finally break the raven out of his daze, "What does my father have to do with Naruto?"

Kakashi's smirk disappeared, the talk was going in a direction that he knew better than to discuss with his cousin, "I don't know…Fugaku wouldn't be happy…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red an instant making the older man back up in surprise, but the raven moved too quickly for him to see as he phased quickly in front of Kakashi and grabbed him by his shirt front to pull him down forcefully so that the older man could look him in the eye, "Tell me now!" Sasuke fairly growled at his cousin who seemed scared for once of the younger man.

"Sasuke I…" Kakashi started trying to pull away, but Sasuke was expecting this and pulled his fist back and punched the other man in the area where his kidney was located making Kakashi fall to his knees in pain at the raven's feet. Kakashi gasped and tried to take gather a steady breath, but Sasuke didn't waste any time giving the older man a chance as the raven pulled his foot back and kicked Kakashi in the face making him fall down.

"It wasn't a question… so tell me now before I make you tell me," Sasuke had enough of secrets it seemed like he knew now was keeping secrets from him that he didn't like, especially in regards to Naruto and he wanted to know what they were.

Kakashi managed to look up and glare at him as he wiped at his steadily bleeding mouth, "Don't say I didn't warn you Sasuke because your not going to like what I show you…" The white haired man gave a shaky laugh, "What if I told you it was the answer to all your confusion?" Sasuke looked down at his taller cousin in surprise, he was a little suspicious of Kakashi's motives, "Ah don't look at me like that… despite what others may say, I do care about my little cousin," Kakashi gave a malicious smile towards his smaller cousin that did little to ease Sasuke's doubts.

"What makes you think something like this is so easy to solve?" Sasuke knew that it had to be a lie since nothing lately for him had gone right in regards to family members of which Itachi was a prime example.

Kakashi got up painful from his position so that he could sit up and answer the raven-haired youth question better, he rubbed at the side of his nose as he thought of how best to tell his cousin of what transpired between him and Fugaku, but thought, 'What the Hell… delicacy wasn't his strong point so why start now,' out loud he said, "Sasuke up until the age of 7... You only loved one person… you loved that person even more than your entire family."

Sasuke seemed confused by the revelation, "I don't know how important they could have been since I don't remember caring about anyone when I was little… I don't even remember this blond fox that my dad always talks about…"

"Ah that's because their is no fox, Sasuke…" Kakashi said trying not to give into thoughts of fleeing from who he was certain would be a soon enraged Sasuke, "Your father had me block all your memories from when you were 5..."

Sasuke seemed to pale and his eyes began to loose focus as his mind wrapped around what the older man had just admitted, "It was Naruto wasn't it?" his hands seemed to grippe and tighten as Sasuke realized their was a reason he felt so close to the blond and it had to do with those memories… and he never felt so enraged before, steadying his anger for the moment Sasuke decided on a course of action that he's never done with anyone other than Naruto, he looked into Kakashi's duo colored eyes and pleaded, "Please help me remember."

Kakashi expecting the worst never thought his cousin would care enough about anyone that he would ever stoop to begging and the older man for once felt impressed by the raven's actions that were unlike Itachi's own, 'He has a chance after all,' he thought, "OK…" he said out loud though he wasn't as confident of the results as he looked, "Just trust me and whatever you do don't close your eyes and don't blink until I tell you too…" Sasuke nodded and waited for what Kakashi would do. 'Gods help us,' the white haired man prayed as he lifted his hand and started chanting in old druidic speech as he began to release the seal he had placed on Sasuke all those years ago.

Sasuke was in pain as all the memories rushed to his mind of him and Naruto when they were children, he didn't realize when tears started to fall down his face as he relieved all the memories denied him till then, "Naruto…"

The tiny child's face came to mind as he looked over at Sasuke and smiled, "I like the cupcakes Sasuke…"

"My…" Sasuke moaned as more disturbing memories came.

"They don't want me to talk to you… they say that you'll hurt me…" a smaller Naruto said sadly as he looked at Sasuke.

"Mate…" The raven gasped as at the final image that came.  
"No I want to stay with Sasuke…. NO SASUKE!!!" chubby hands reached for the raven with pleading eyes.

Kakashi watched as his cousin's eyes rolled back up into his head and the boy fainted at his feet, "Be careful what you wish for Sasuke… you might get it."

4 Hours Later//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto felt warm and comfortable as he lay back relaxing in the natural hot springs, the magical world's equivalent to a hot tub. The boy could almost feel his worries and tension melting away in the warm heat of the water, but as he closed his eyes an image of Sasuke came to mind and Naruto sighed in frustration as he thought about his former dog, just what was happening between him and Sasuke and what did this mean for himself and Gaara.

'And why him…' Naruto knew what he looked like, with his brown hair that was neither a dark chestnut like Shikamaru's hair nor a pretty reddish brown like Chouji's hair, it was a plain mud brown color; oddly enough the hair matched Naruto's eye color. His body wasn't anything impressive either being rather short and thick, Not that Naruto believed he was fat because he worked like crazy to make his body a healthy size even going as far as denying himself the sweets that Chouji dished out on a regular basis in the bookstore's bakery.

Shaking his head Naruto tried to understand what exactly appealed about him to someone as good-looking as Sasuke, 'Was it all a joke to him…'he had wondered about that ever since the first dream kiss, Naruto would never admit the incident to Gaara, but Naruto had liked that dream kiss and every kiss after that from the raven haired man, even though at the time he believed it wasn't real. It was starting to become harder and harder for Naruto to deny that something was there especially when Sasuke kissed him that last time for real.

What the feeling was however, Naruto couldn't say, in fact he had hoped Sasuke would shed some light on the situation for him, only to become disappointed when the raven revealed that he didn't know what he was feeling either, 'like that answer could explain all that happened between then..' he snorted, 'Not bloody likely,' Naruto thought, it was daunting trying to figure it all these feelings on his own, but it helped to know he wasn't the only one feelings these doubts.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a flushed Obito, the older man put a finger to his lips silently asking silence from the blond before Obito ducked his own head under the water. It was just as Obito submerged himself beneath the water that a grinning Kakashi came waltzing in the area.

"Ah Naru-chan did you see a cute little raven-haired guy with the cutest little tushie sneak past here?" Kakashi asked while still trying to look everywhere in the surrounding area of the hot springs for the slightest sign of Obito.

Naruto decided to help Obito seeing that he probably needed a break from the sexually aggressive and deviant Kakashi,, so Naruto decided to pretend that he didn't understand Kakashi's question, "Well I haven't seen Sasuke since I ran out on him this morning… why do you ask…"

Kakashi gave out a dramatic sigh like the smaller boy could ever suggest such a horrendous thought, "No no no… Naru-chan I don't need my icky cousin for bedroom naughtiness… I need my beloved Honey Hole and he's gone missing…" he sniffled a bit in sadness while taking out a shiny pair of handcuffs to look at them lovingly as though their very appearance would grant him what he desired.

"Uhm… Kakashi, why do you have handcuffs?" Naruto asked hesitantly knowing he might not like the answer.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and a bright red blush stained the perverts cheeks, 'not a good sign', Naruto thought briefly as Kakashi answered, "I was hoping to play the human game 'Cops and Robbers' but my dear Honey-chan took one look at my shiny token of love and ran off…" the white-haired man wiped at an imaginary tear, "I think Honey-chan still has forgiven me for taking his virginity…" Kakashi sighed and walked off in another direction, "I'll try looking in his underwear drawer maybe I can garner a clue…" and with that final saying the white-haired male walked off.

Obito finally emerged from hiding in the water and started coughing as he gathered a breath, "Damn I thought he would never leave…" he pressed a hand to his chest that was heaving painfully as he leaned against the rim of the hot springs along side Naruto.

"Can't you tell him that you're not interested?" Naruto asked in curiosity. (As though something so obvious would work)

Obito gave him an odd look like he thought the blond was nuts, realizing Naruto was serious by his open gaze he sighed, "Kakashi has never waited this long for anyone… believe me, " the older man, who looked a little like Sasuke, played with a strand of his short black hair thoughtfully, "I personally wouldn't have done it with Kakashi at all if I thought he would be worse than he was before… but the way Kakashi looked last night," Obito sighed again looking thoughtful, "I don't get to see Kakashi's serious side very often and…" Obito blushed a cute pink color as he remembered the following night, "I kind of gave into an out of place desire for him…"

Naruto couldn't understand the attraction between the two, it made less sense than his and Sasuke's relationship, "But you said yourself that the majority of the time he pisses you off…" 'Just like Sasuke tended to piss him off…' Naruto thought.

Obito laughed think how true it was with their priorities often being different, "Oh Kakashi does… believe me," he waved his hands as if it was a well known fact, "it's an Uchiha possessive trait…" Obito turned to look at Naruto and sighed seeing that the blond looked upset and confused, " Ah, but I see something else is bothering you?"

Naruto flushed a deep red that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water, "Wh…What m…makes… You think… th… that," the boy stuttered trying to hide his face, making Obito smile.

Obito leaned his head on one of his pale hands while leaning on his side regarding Arashi's son, "Oh I don't know… a fairy perhaps," he winked making Naruto's blush more pronounced.

"Well…" Naruto sighed looking at the other man's open and honest face he sighed deciding it might be better to talk to someone else, "It has to do with Sasuke and…"

"You like him," Obito stated matter of fact when the blond paused, "But you have a boyfriend…" it wasn't a question.

Naruto nodded, "Yes… I told you about Gaara, but Sasuke I barely know him… and I shouldn't be feeling this way about someone I just met…"

The other man laughed making Naruto glare at him, "Sorry it's just… you're so much like your father…"

At the mention of his father the blond's eyes seemed to loose focus for a bit, "I remember Shikamaru mentioning I was Arashi's son and you even said I look like him, but it doesn't make sense Obito-san," he turned his body to face the other man not knowing that he was showing the swirling birthmark he had over his belly to the older man.

"Naruto…" Obito interrupted him to lean close to the mark, lifting his head he asked in confusion while pointing to the mark, "How long have you had this?"

The blond looked to where he was pointing and blushed, "Well…" he lifted a hand through his wet hair an blushed, "I have had that for as long as I can remember along with this," He lifted the necklace that had somehow fallen to back when he was lounging.

Obito stared down at the necklace and tattoo with narrowed eyes, "Naruto… I'm your friend right?"

The blond looked confused but nodded, "Yes… why?"

"Do you trust me?" he looked up earnestly into blue eyes hoping the other boy would trust him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked since he still didn't understand what Obito was getting at asking such a question in the middle of their discussion.

"Then can I take these off?" Obito pointed to the birth mark and necklace.

"What…" Naruto looked at the older man like he'd lost his mind, "It's just a birthmark and necklace…"

Obito shook his head in the negative, "No it's a magical hieroglyph on your belly and the necklace just makes you look like someone you aren't…" as if to illustrate he grabbed the necklace from around Naruto neck before he could protest and let it fall on top of a nearby rose.

Naruto watched wide-eyed as the rose turned into just another rock to match the surroundings, he lifted a hand in shock and found that the rose not only looked like a rock it felt like one too as he touched the sharp course edges, "How…" he turned to look at Obito who smiled.

"It's magic Naruto… I can tell the difference because the Uchiha clan's eyes can't be fooled by visual magic… we are the only kind that can," he went into his pants and brought out a tiny mirror he used to communicate with the main house while him and Kakashi were searching for Sasuke and gave it to Naruto, "It's just a mirror but it will reflect the truth now…"

Naruto's hands began to shake as he took the mirror, as he looked at hit he was surprised to see someone that he couldn't believe was him. The boy was leaner in frame like a gymnast with white-gold hair that was spiky yet seemed to match the tan heart shaped face that stared back at him with large sky blue eyes that mirrored his shocked expression, "That cant be me…" but as he said the words into the mirror, the boy he saw their mimicked what he said and made him drop the mirror in shock, "It cant be true…" Naruto stood up quickly and got out of the water while pointing at the mirror like it was something evil, "Its not true… its not…" Naruto backed up in fear from the mirror not realizing while he backed up he knocked into someone else from behind him.

A pale hand shot out and brought the body close wrapping a hand around the top half of Naruto's chest as a long knife was brought out by the other hand and leaned against the blond's throat threateningly, "Tell me where Naruto is…" the dispassionate voice said while leaning the knife so close it left a shallow cut against the smaller boy's tan skin.

Naruto gasped in surprise as he realized who it was behind him by voice alone, "Ga…Gaara?"

The hand paused and pulled away in surprise, "How…"

Naruto pulled away, forgetting about the knife to smile up at his boyfriend, "Thank god your hear Gaara…"

The redhead looked him up and down in confusion before and angry glare infused his face, "Why do you sound like Naruto…"

The blond laughed nervously, "Stop joking Gaara its me…" when he realized that Gaara's eyes hadn't softened he backed up in fear, "You don't recognize me?" Naruto asked fearing the answer as he feared everything else right now.  
Gaara's face remained the same, "I don't know you… but you sound like someone I know…" Eyeing the young blond he was confused because with a different coloring, chest and length of hair he resembled the woman Gaara killed for his father over 250 years ago.

"Someone you know…" Naruto couldn't say why in particular, but that phrase pissed him off, "So I'm not the person that gave you a lap dance in a harem girl costume on your birthday… you bastard…" the blond growled crossing his arms in anger, it wouldn't do if he went off and slugged his boyfriend.

Apparently the memory seemed to trigger something in Gaara, the redhead put the knife away and his pale face lost the anger, but Gaara still seemed suspicious, "Why do you look like that?" the redhead asked pointing out Naruto's new body.

Naruto up until that point still believed the mirror was wrong, "It's still me… plain old me…"

Gaara seemed to frown a bit, "You don't look anything like my Naruto…" he said matter of fact not realizing how his words only seemed to hurt Naruto more.

"H..How do I look?" the blond paused not realizing that his voice seemed hurt to both Gaara and Obito who was still there listening to the conversation.

The redhead misunderstood the question thinking the blond only wanted his ego stroked, "Stop being a narcissist."

Obito by this time got out of the water and approached the two cautiously, "Here Naruto put your necklace back on…" He handed the necklace to the blond who hesitantly put it back on remembering what it had done to the rose earlier.

"I don't see how this could make a difference…" He turned to look at his boyfriend after putting the necklace on, not realizing his looks had turned back into the version of himself that both he and Gaara knew.

Gaara's mouth dropped a little in surprise, "You… the necklace…" he seemed to shake a bit in shock before managing to lift his hand to tear off the necklace to see the change again for himself.

Naruto winced at the pain of the necklace being ripped off and he rubbed at his sore neck, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I can't accept this…" Gaara said backing up while pointing at Naruto while still holding the necklace, "You look like her, Naruto…" tears were in the redhead's eyes as he ran off making the blond confused as he reached a hand out for the other to stop, but Gaara had already teleported away from Naruto by that time along with the necklace.

Elsewhere///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"It really is amusing…" A dark voice chuckled waking up Anko.

Anko sighed while leaning up in bed to look over her shoulder at Orochimaru that was busy working on a metallic an ancient looking device at his desk, "What is Sennin-sama?" she knew better than to call her master anything more familiar knowing it could get her killed or worse maimed by the high ranked fae.

Orochimaru started to turn to look at her in an amused fashion, "My darling fiancé is here…" the words made Anko shiver in dread; she would have to talk to Asuma later regarding the incident.

"I didn't know you were engaged Sennin-sama?" The older man turned to give her his full regard and Anko had to suppress the fear that passion filled stare gave her.

"My dear Anko… why must you always insist on discussing things that isn't important to you when you sleep in my bedchambers?" Orochimaru asked while licking his lips slightly, it was a habit of the older man that made many court members shiver in disgust knowing where the Sennin's perverted pleasures truly lay.

Anko ducked her head trying to control her anger at the situation; it wouldn't do any good to spy on this man if she was found out too early, "My apologies Sannin-sama…"

"Indeed…" Anko lifted her head in surprise at the close voice only to realize too late how quickly the older man could move despite his age, "I think perhaps… my dear Anko, I need to remind you of what your place is here…" the older man said in a silky voice as he leaned a hand to gently trace the curve of the woman's cheek.

"Sennin-sama I…" Orochimaru placed a finger on Anko's lips and smiled slowly.

"Now I don't believe you have a say in what I do… do you?" Anko shook her head at Orochimaru's question; she knew him only too well and could only fear for whoever his fiancé was.

The door opened and Orochimaru's long time lover and executioner, Kabuto came in and sneered at Anko's face while the Sennin's back was turned, "You called for me Orochimaru-sama?" he was one of the rare people the Sennin allowed to call him by his first name, it meant they were important to the older man.

Orochimaru turned to regard the half dressed man thoughtfully, "I want you to come back with some toys that you, I and Anko can enjoy together… and," he turned to look maliciously at Anko, "I think we should invite Asuma to watch as well… after all it will be nice for the man to see his beloved one last time before he is executed…"

Anko's eyes widened in alarm, "No… you can't…"

Orochimaru licked his lips, "I can't dear Anko… I can do whatever I want," he leaned close till he was whispering in the other woman's ear, "After all isn't it better to kill one betrayer than two… or would you like to die as well…" Anko ducked her head in shame knowing that she couldn't follow Asuma while she still had a job to do; she only prayed that it was worth both their lives later when she told Tsunade.

Well that's if for chapter 12... I should have 13 out as soon as I can. If anyone would like to make any comments on what they would like to see and who, I would love to hear them and I may take them into consideration… so if you comment it could happen, I am weird like that. So as always thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the new chapter. Goodbye for now. 


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to a new chapter of 'A Dog's Life'. I hope you like the outcome and the sudden twist. Don't worry Sasuke and Naruto will still get together it just won't be quickly since there are still some complications yet that need to be worked out. Again this chapter is unedited, but I hope you still like it and will review. Without further to do Chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Thirteen-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips as the raven slept, "I'm sorry Sasuke…" the blond hand hesitated in midair before leaving over to caress his love's cheek, "Your everything I remembered, but if I allow them to see how much I care they will only hurt you… like they hurt me… I can't live with that." he whispered softly into the raven's ear before gently moving his hand from the older boy's check through his hair, "The first time I see you with my true eyes and I have to leave…" he leaned down quickly and kissed Sasuke on the forehead before moving away, "I will always love you Sasuke…" and with that said the blond left out the bedroom door that he had come in.

(Flashback)

"He left me…" Naruto mumbled the words, but he was in shock still remembering how Gaara had rejected what he had become.

"Naruto I…" Obito moved a hand to touch the smaller boys shoulder as it shook, he felt bad for Naruto's loss knowing how much it would hurt him to loose the one he loved like that, "I'm sorry…"

Naruto's eyes had turned a bright red with unshed tears making the blue stand out fiercely, "Is that it?"

Obito was confused by the statement, "Naruto…"

The blond paled and clutched at his stomach in pain, "Ah god… what's happening?" he managed to gasp out.

The older man stared at him in fear, he could feel a pulsing of intense power surrounding the area around the boy's hieroglyph on his stomach, it was like the power was almost alive. 'It's not a normal seal…' was Obito's first thought as he pushed Naruto's arms away from his midsection. Staring down at the area he noticed it was a bright red with black around the edges like it was burning from the outside in.

Naruto moaned in pain and looked up at Obito from his knelt potion with tears in his eyes, "Help me…"

Obito nodded knowing what needed to be done and prayed that it wouldn't hurt the blond in the process. Opening his channels of power, he moved it like a stream of water towards the throbbing and suddenly moving mass on the smaller boy's stomach.

Naruto panted and tried to run at the area, but Obito's arms held them in place as he stretched his mind to help the other. It seemed that the only way to stop it from killing the boy was to destroy the hieroglyph all together.

Closing a hand of power over the area as Obito closed his eyes he began to chant, "Take back the power… make it gone… a seal it began… please now be undone… In the name of the Goddess and all directions of power; North… East… South… West… As this power started… let it now be…. GONE!" the last word he yelled as he opened seal.

Their was a sudden flash of power then the seal began to uncoil and fall down from the blond's navel to his feet where it became apart of the ground from where it was created then with a final hiss like the seal had been a snake it was gone.

Naruto began to shake and perspire as he lifted his head to look at Obito; the blond seemed surprised, as though till that moment the other hadn't really existed for him, "Why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Obito was surprised by the look, it was like suddenly the other boy was different, and the older man found himself wondering what it was he had actually unsealed, "I don't know what you mean Naruto…"

The blond gripped his arms around his middle, he felt cold and confused, as he looked around, "So this must be the place they don't want me to be…" he looked at Obito for a while, "They'll be upset that you let me remember… the bad people will come soon now…"

Obito didn't know how to respond to the remark, "Bad people… what do you mean Naruto? Arashi's guard won't let them hurt you…"

"Yes but he isn't afraid of being hurt… he's afraid they will hurt you?" Obito turned in surprise seeing the genius.

"Shika…" the blond's shaking increased at the appearance of the other boy.

"Don't worry Naruto… I won't let them get hurt…"

The blond bit his lip and nodded his head slowly, "but… Sas…" the rest that he was about to say was blocked by Shikamaru's suddenly appearing hand.

It surprised Obito how quickly the normally lazy guard moved like it was all an act his other self, "Shhh…" Shikamaru whispered for the blond's ears only, "Don't say his name and you won't have to worry about him.

Naruto nodded sadly while ducking his head in misery at thoughts of the raven, "Does that mean I won't be able to say goodbye?"

Shikamaru sighed, "No…" he tilted the blond's chin up so he could look deeply into the sapphire eyes of the child he remembered, that had finally returned to him, now grown, "I'll let you say goodbye but the sooner we leave the better… I will give you 15 minutes while I gather the others… just remember every second you delay…" the genius warned.

"I know…" Naruto gave the taller boy a tired smile, "I'll hurry…"

(End of Flashback)

"Are you finished?" Shikamaru asked from outside the door as he looked worriedly at his charge, the genius had already informed Ino and Shino to get ready to move, "It's for the best… Orochimaru would kill him…"

Naruto froze at Orochimaru's name, "I know… I won't allow him to be killed like Kiba…"

Shikamaru remembered his charges first playmate, the brunette had been a regular human that had taken a liking to Naruto and when Orochimaru saw how close they were he had Kabuto kill him, "He doesn't know who Sasuke is or he would have done that years ago when he erased your memory.

Naruto gave a shuddering sigh as he steadied his emotions, "Yes… Shika…" he looked at the brunette earnestly, "Make sure he doesn't know where I am… and don't let Orochimaru know about him…"

Shikamaru sighed scratching at his head, "How troublesome…"

"Shika…" Naruto grabbed the brunette by the shoulder and pulled him down so he could look his friend in the eye, "If you love me… don't let him die or I'll die…"

Shikamaru raised his hand to gently tough the soft white-gold hair slightly ruffling it, "You will be the death of me you know that?"

Naruto gave the brunette a soft smile, "Just promise… please"

Shikamaru sighed again, but nodded, "I promise…" he only hoped the promise wouldn't get him killed instead.

(Elsewhere in the Real World)

Tsunade paced the length of Naruto's apartment in anger, 'I should have insisted that he got an roommate,' she thought, one she could implant from the fae world that would make sure he was safe instead of being in danger every waking second in the fae world.

Jiraya chuckled at the antics of the female as she paced the length of the room, "Really Tsuade…your going to run a hole in the boy's carpet if you keep doing that…"

Tsunade turned to glare at him, "This is all your fault…" she pointed a shaking finger at him.

The man's eyebrow rose mockingly at the suggestion as he took another sip of sake from his cup, "And how is this my fault?"

The blond haired woman growled moving till she grabbed the pervert by the front of his kimono, "You bought him the damn dog… didn't you know it was a spell?"

Jiraya shrugged while taking another sip of Sake, he was used to the woman's anger having been married to her since they were teenagers, "I wasn't expecting Fugaku's heir to be in dog form and in a human pound no less…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at her husband's lackadaisical attitude, "I swear you do this to test my patience…"

'Patience be damned," Jiraya shrugged while grabbing the whole bottle of sake from the tabletop and downing it in one shot making Tsunade all the angrier for the gesture.

"Don't test me Jiraya?" He watched with a wince as his wife grabbed the empty bottle along with the cup and broke both with the pressure of her strong and magically enhanced hands making the items turn to dust in front of Jiraya's eyes.

"Ah…" Jiraya pouted, "And that was good sake too from fairy pleasure plants…"

"And people wonder why I regretted ever marrying you…" she snorted throwing the broken cup to the ground as Tsunade grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders making the garments underneath change from a regular business woman's outfit to that of blue soft leather breaches with matching vest, dark boots and white long sleeved and heavily embroidered tunic.

"Where are you going?" Jiraya asked though he knew better than to speak to the woman while she was enraged.

Tsunade sneered in his direction, "To the magical world you old pervert… I need to find out what news Anko has learned from Orochimaru and have a long talk with Arashi, he needs to know that his son is in danger…" and with that she left in a flash of lilac colored smoke.

Jiraya sighed while conjuring another bottle of Sake… a bigger one this time while forgoing the cup, he needed something to fortitude his nerves before he faced what he knew he would only regret later… Orochimaru.

(Back in the Magical Realm)

Sasuke awoke with a start, he was sweating, he could remember seeing Naruto before he woke up, "Naruto…" he stated running a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"He's gone Sasuke…" The raven looked up in surprise at Obito; it looked like the other man had been crying.

"What do you mean gone… where did he go?"

"I don't know where Sasuke… I'm so sorry…they wouldn't tell me, they just left…" tears continued to fall from the older man's eyes, 'It's my fault…' he thought looking at his cousin's stricken expression.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of bed and put on the simple clothes he summoned, it was a pair of used jeans that fit comfortably and slightly low on the hips along with a dark blue t-shirt, the outfit reminded him of Naruto's own clothes. After putting on the clothes he turned to look at Obito, "Tell my father I need to speak with him right away… its urgent…" Obito nodded slightly before racing off to contact Fugaku.

Sasuke watched him go and the raven knew that even if he had to threaten King Arashi himself, Sasuke would never let his mate go… especially to the likes of Orochimaru, "Just wait for me Naruto…I don't want to find you only to loose you again." The blond was apart of even his first memories as a child, they were meant to be together, even if the blond never remembered it himself… Sasuke would make Naruto love him again.

(Flashback)

Sasuke whistled and swung his feet back and forth in boredom, it seemed that the adults when they weren't cooing over how cute Fugaku's youngest son was… they were ignoring him, it was like he wasn't important, "They are all stupid anyways… this party is stupid…" he mumbled kicking his legs harder.

He was interrupted by someone laughing softly, he turned at looked at a plan looking woman with the biggest belly he had ever seen, "What are you laughing at…" he pouted which only made the woman smile.

"I was just thinking the same as you…" Subaku winked a brown eye at him; "I think this party is boring too…" she rubbed at her belly lightly as she talked to the small boy, the movement caught Sasuke's attention.

"Why is your belly so big?" he yelled a little too loudly as he pointed at the woman's distended tummy.

Subaku laughed again at the comment, "Ah this…" she rubbed at her belly again, "This is my child…" she looked at the area lovingly just imaging what the baby would look like as it born. Looking up she noticed that the raven haired boy had moved closer he had raised a hand as though he wanted to touch the area himself and the action made he smile, "Do you want to touch it?"

Sasuke looked up at Subaku in surprise, "No…" he yelled a little too quickly even though secretly the raven wanted to touch the woman's belly for himself.

The brown haired woman leaned close and smiled, "Its ok… my baby won't bite you… he's not due yet…" at the raven's hesitate look Subaku decided to use a tactic that always worked against Arashi, "You aren't scared are you?"

Sasuke lifted his head to stare at the woman in anger at the suggestion, he remembered his daddy saying that Uchiha's didn't get scared, "I'm not scared… let me touch it…" he said moving his hand to touch the area.

Subaku chuckled to herself at how cute the young boy was, "Sure… reach out your hand and…" she lightly guided the smaller boy's hand to her stomach, lifted and placed it near the middle towards her navel, "Don't move… or you'll miss your surprise."

Curious about what the surprise was, Sasuke leaned closer till his face wasn't almost against the belly and kept his hand strait on the area where Subaku had placed it. At first nothing happened then suddenly Sasuke felt a gentle bump from the area, a tingle of awareness shot up his spine at the action. The awareness coming from the area where his hand touched her belly was warm and the raven felt a similar sensation of love poring from the area to him that reminded him of his mom and he smiled, "Nice to meet you too." he said and he felt another bump as if the other being was answering him.

Subaku paused to look at the raven in curiosity; she wondered if she had heard him clearly, "What did you say…"

Sasuke didn't realize the significance of the event as he turned to look up at the woman while still smiling, "I think he likes me…"

"Who likes you…" she asked leaning close, wondering why the little boy, who had been depressed before, was suddenly happy.

"I don't know who he is…" he rubbed at the area and felt it give another bump, "But he says he likes me a lot and wants to see me…" he pointed to the stomach making the brown haired woman nervous.

"But that's not possible… I" Subaku started to say before they were interrupted by bored looking Itachi who had been asked by Fugaku earlier to get his younger brother so that he could be taken home early since it was past the raven's bedtime.

"Come-on Sasuke… Stop playing around… Dad says I have to take you home since its past your bedtime…" Itachi hated that he was the one to take his brother home early from Orochimaru's party since he had been waiting all evening to see the Sennin's famous weapon collection.

Sasuke didn't want to go, but knew that if he didn't his brother would be angry and his brother was always mean and hurtful when he was angry , "Ok…" he jumped off the seat and walked off slowly with his brother, but not before turning back to look sadly at the pregnant woman, "I hope we meet again."

Subaku looked at the smaller boy's retreating form and gave a soft smile understanding the young boy's sadness, 'I am sure you will one day Sasuke.'

Well that's it for chapter 13, I hope you all liked it and looked forward to reading chapter 14. I look forward to hearing your comments and if you have any questions I will try to answer them without ruining the plot for you. So please review, I will talk to you later, Goodbye for now. 


	14. Chapter 14

First let me say that I am sorry this is coming out so late; work got hectic and then I caught this monster 'knock me on my ass' cold. But its here now so enjoy it, don't kill me and leave reviews so it'll make my cold more bearable… no pressure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter 14-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

Sasuke had not seen his father for months and he could tell from the tiredness showing around his father's dark eyes that Fugaku had worried a lot for his son's safety, "Father…" he bowed before the mirror's reflection and stayed bowed. The raven knew that it was asking a lot for Fugaku to loose his pride and ask for the king's forgiveness, but it was for his mate that Sasuke did it… only for Naruto, "I need your help…"

Fugaku eyed his son in shock, he had know about Sasuke's ordeal in the human world from Obito and it showed in his youngest son's thinner frame and tired eyes, "What's wrong Sasuke…" he got up from his chair and moved as close to the mirror as possible. He was shocked when his youngest raised his head and he saw tears lying there, "What…"

"I am going to Rasengan to take my mate back…" Sasuke yelled clutching at his chest, he could feel the pain throbbing harder within his soul the further Naruto moved away from him, he wondered if the blond could feel his misery.

"What?" Fugaku eyed his son in shock, "You know the situation between me an Arashi…" It was a well-known fact in the magical world that the two houses had been feuding for years, it was asking a lot to have Fugaku forgive what the king had done to him, and Sasuke should know that better than anyone.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he stared into his father's eyes, he did not realize that his own started to glow a blood red in anger, "It doesn't matter what your disagreement was… I am getting my mate back whether or not I have your approval even if I die in the process… but you should know now that it will be on your conscience if you don't help me."

"Sasuke…" the raven felt an hand on his shoulder holding him back, he turned and saw Kakashi shaking his head at him, "Its gone on too long…"

The raven glared at his cousin and pushed off his arm, "You can't even begin to understand what I am feeling right now… so don't even start." Sasuke looked back at his father with a sarcastic look, "I'm finished here…" Then the raven turned off the mirror before his father could respond since he already knew what his answer would be.

Obito came back in; he had been rushing around getting things ready for Sasuke as he spoke to his father, one on one, "Everything is set… I got the dragons ready…"

Sasuke nodded seemingly lifeless, he was thinking about Naruto again, "Good I need to get going… you two can go back to Sharingan without me…"

"But Sasuke…" Obito started, he hated seeing his cousin in pain, unlike Kakashi.

He was interrupted by Kakashi who held up a hand and said, "Do you think that is wise?"

Sasuke gave a brittle sounding laugh, "At this point I don't really care… do what you want…" He glared up at the white haired cousin, "It's what you'll do anyways… whether I will it or not…" Sasuke left the two and walked out to his dragon, where he mounted up and flew off before his two cousins could stop him.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair in thought, "This won't go well… not well at all."

"I think we should go after him…" Obito said.

Kakashi should his head negatively, "I doubt it will do anything… the most important thing we need to do now is convince Fugaku to go to Rasengan to prevent his son's death…"

(Same Time)

Shikamaru knew that it was luck that allowed them to procure Dragons to travel on since it would take weeks otherwise just to travel the distance to Arashi's castle because teleportation spells of all kinds were forbidden within a 100-mile radius from the castle, it was meant to insure the safety of the king himself.

Looking at Naruto, he realized it may not have been the wisest decision since the blond seemed to only become quieter as the distance progressed and his normally tan face seemed pale, he wondered at the development till he heard the young boy whisper, "Sasuke…" if Shikamaru hadn't been listening as hard as he had to the blond he might have missed it.

Leaning over from his mount he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it gently making the young boy turn to look at him, having his full attention, Shikamaru smiled, "You made the right decision… its for the best…"

"Did I…"Naruto managed to say, he suddenly felt so tired and he had a tremendous desire to return to the raven's side. The overwhelming feeling that something was wrong would not leave his mind.

Shikamaru lifted the younger boy's chin so he could look into Naruto's sad blue eyes, "Trust me… besides you will be seeing your father soon… look." He pointed to the faraway ground and below their mounts laid Rasengan, the high fae kingdom; its walls seemed to spiral towards the middle and in its center lay a tall tower.

It was nothing like the castles seen in the human world, created with magic, dragon's breath and goblin ingenuity it was the stuff of dreams and it was…. Orange, "Why is it Orange?" Naruto found himself saying aloud in surprise.

Ino was the one who answered, "I know it's such an ugly color, but the king refuses to change it because it was the queen's favorite color… I mean how in the world can something so garish and outlandish be so beautiful?" she waved her hands in disgust.

Shino sighed in annoyance at his partner's attitude, "Ino you forget that it reminded the queen of the sunset when she met the king… it's a gesture of love that he keeps it the color it is…"

'Of Love…' Naruto thought looking at the castle he was reminded of Sasuke and he found himself rubbing at his chest as it throbbed, "I guess people will do anything to remember the one they love most…" he said out loud making Shikamaru eye him worriedly.

"We will be descending soon… don't loose your grip Naruto…" Shikamaru sighed when he realized the blond was not listening and in a surprising move, since it startled Ino's mount behind him, Shikamaru stood up onto his dragon's back and adjusting the tilt of the dragon's wing until he was slightly above Naruto's mount, he jumped landing behind the blond.

Ino quickly pulled back on the reins of mount in order to avoid it crashing into Shikamaru's own, "Gods damned idiot watch how you fly the dragon will you… you could have got me hurt," Ino yelled waving her fist at the genius who ignored her.

Shino snorted, it was his version of laughing, "You're just jealous that you can't do the same…"

Ino's face turned a bright red in fury, "Who would want to do that… really," she shook her head and looked away, but the flush still burned on her face.

"Shino grab the reins on my mount I am going to control Naruto's mount for now…" Shikamaru said in a tired voice as he grabbed the reins from Naruto who surprisingly did not protest or seemed surprised by his action. The genius became worried till he realized that the blond looked ready to pass out, 'You really are troublesome,' sighing at the thought he moved a hand to grip around Naruto's now more slender middle pulling him close then Shikamaru pulled on the reins and began the decent.

Shino by that time had grabbed Shikamaru mount's reins and they began the decent together with Ino following them.

The ground quickly loomed closer and closer, 'it was truly a beautiful site… especially on a clear day…' Shikamaru thought as he held Naruto close. He noticed that his charge had nodded off in mid decent, his head had fallen against Shikmaru's shoulder against his neck, which gave Shikamaru the rare opportunity of studying the blond closely. The genius gently pushed back some long blond bangs that had fallen in the boys face, "Don't worry Naruto…" he whispered, "I promise to make sure your happy…" he leaned close and did something he never dared to do in real life… he kissed Naruto softly on the mouth.

Naruto in sleep moved away and grumbled while rubbing his head against Shikamaru's shoulder, "No… Sas…ke…"

Shikamaru smiled sadly down at the boy, 'If you only knew how many people truly love you…' he thought while keeping a firm grip on the boy as they descending faster and faster until at the last moment the dragon's wings swung out catching air making them fall gently to the ground.

They landed upon one of the many landing areas connected to the main tower that held the castle, it was a circular landing that resembled the pattern of kingdom of Rasengan, but amongst the pattern, each landing had its own name, the one they landing on now was called the leaf, it was the entrance used only by the king.

Their was a small group of servants awaiting their arrival along with the rest of the inner guard and Arashi. The king's eyes were focused on his son as his head lay in deep sleep against Shikamaru's shoulder, looking up at the genius, Arashi gave a small smile, "Thanks for returning him safely."

Shikamaru bowed his head slightly making sure not to crush Naruto under the movement, "Of course your majesty…"

Arashi nodded his head, "I arranged a room for him… make sure he gets their safely…" the king paused in his steps of turning away as though something just occurred to him, "We will be having a small dinner tonight so I want no interference you understand Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru knew the kings words only too well it meant that Arashi needed time alone with his son and other than having a rare few guards in the room they were not to be disturbed by anyone till Arashi deemed it necessary… not even the Sennin could intervene for it meant death to go against the king's wishes, "I understand, but now that the all the seals are gone… they will know soon enough sire about the boys presence…"

Arashi laughed dryly at the comment, "Oh I am sure they will try, but I am still king here and he is my son… his protection will come first," and with that Arashi left towards the entrance leading to the towers inner rooms.

Shikamaru could not help but feel their were errors in Arashi's judgment, 'If necessary I will protect him with my life…' he thought staring down at Naruto, 'Even if it means going against the king…'

"Shika…" his thoughts were interrupted by one of the inner courts servants, Hinata, her large semi-transparent wings fluttered behind her nervously as she talked, "Shall I take Naruto-sama to his rooms now."

Shikamaru looked down at Naruto against who was still fast asleep in his arms and smiled, "I don't want to wake him… so I will carry him to the bed myself." It was better that he new where the blond was at all times in case he needed to protect the boy from danger.

Hinata bowed, "As you wish… I will lead the way, "The smaller fairy stood up and while handing off the reins to another waiting servant she headed off towards the direction of Naruto's rooms.

The genius managed to maneuver his legs over the side of the dragon where he slide off while holding Naruto close, amazingly the boy didn't awaken the entire time, but instead snuggled closer while letting out a sign, "Sas…ke…"

"Will you tell him?" Shino asked from the side, Ino had already walked off by then.

Shikamaru sighed "No… It's not important…"

"Don't wait too long telling the king about the Uchiha otherwise it will only cause problems later," Shino stated simply which only made Shikamaru upset.

Shikamaru glared at Shino in annoyance, "I'm not an idiot… I will tell him when it is necessary not sooner… just make sure that Orochimaru doesn't know about Naruto until I or the King says otherwise… that includes Ino." and with that he walked off.

(Elsewhere)

Itachi paced the length of his chambers in annoyance, "Who does he think he is messing with…"

"Who are you talking about Itachi-sama?" Kisame asked in confusion as his master continues to pace as though he had not heard the question.

"I'm so close…" Itachi muttered, "I have captured all the gates now I just need the key, but I haven't heard from Gaara or Orochimaru…" he bit at the end of his nail in thought, he had gotten so close, now it seemed like the key was no longer in reach.

"Itachi…" Kisame was worried about the Uchiha, he had not eaten or slept the last few days, he seemed fueled by this insane quest of his, "Maybe we should stop while there is still time…"

The last words seemed to wake Itachi up a bit from his thoughts, "Stop… why in the world should I stop… I will soon have something better than a soul mate I will have the world…" the Uchiha's eyes seemed to flare red a moment in his anger… or was it madness, Kisame worried about the man he vowed to follow till death, 'Will anything good come out of this?' he thought.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto dreamed of white clouds and amongst the clouds their was a hammock made of vines, he watched as Sasuke lay back in the hammock, his long hair lay behind him and he wore a blue shirt with faded low riding jeans, the raven would alternately push against the ground with his one foot that was hanging out making the hammock swing, "Sasuke?"

The raven seemed to be ignoring him at first, but after a moment the foot stopped and the raven looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and accusing eyes, "You left me…"

Naruto took a hesitant step forward, "I did it to protect you…"

Sasuke frowned and pushed the hammock with his foot again while turning away from the blond, "I don't need your protection…"

Naruto took another step, "I can't loose you… I'm not that strong…"

The raven's foot stopped again, he sat up until he was sitting in the center of the hammock and glared down at Naruto, "I can protect myself…"

"Can you?" Naruto took a couple more steps.

Sasuke jumped out of the hammock and moved towards the blond, "I don't think that's what you're afraid of…"

Naruto licked his lips nervously, "What makes you think I am afraid of anything?"

"You're not…" the raven moved closer and watched in amusement as his mate backed up a step, "Then why are you running from me?"

"I…I'm not…" Naruto stuttered as he faced Sasuke, "I can't let Orochimaru take you from me…"

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled dryly, "That's not it and you know it…" he reached out before Naruto could retreat again and pulled the smaller boy close, "You are afraid of me… why?"

The blond tried to push the other off, but the raven would not let him, "let me go Bastard…"

Sasuke smirked, "No…" he leaned down to press his forehead against Naruto's own, "Both you and I know it's too late for that."

Naruto sighed and hit the raven in the shoulder half-heartedly before looking down to avoid Sasuke's intense stare, "It would have been better that I never remembered you… I was happy with Gaara."

"Gaara!" Sasuke growled hating his rival's name, using his hand he forced his mate to look at him, "How far did you go with him?"

"It's none of your business…" Naruto yelled back, he was tired of the other man's domineering behavior.

Sasuke had enough of his mate resisting what they obviously had together and he leaned down and kissed Naruto deeply, sometimes it was better to show with actions where words failed, "It's my business cause I love you… only you," he kissed the blond slowly this time making the other moan and move close to deepen the kiss, 'It's always been you backing away from me… you shouldn't be afraid of me' he mentally thought it, but Naruto heard it like he was speaking.

'I'm so scared of loosing this… I have lost people I cared about before because of Orochimaru…' Naruto unconsciously sent back telepathically, as he continued to kiss Sasuke, 'I miss that thing with your tongue.'

Sasuke could not help it the last unconscious thought from the blond made him laugh, "Hehehe…"

Naruto glared at him, "What's so funny…" he smacked Sasuke on the arm when he continued laughing, "What's so funny Teme?"

Sasuke stopped to smile up at Naruto; "You're so cute…" he stood up and smirked, "I didn't know you liked my tongue that much…" Naruto blushed a bright red when Sasuke waggled his brows suggestively.

"Don't be stupid… who would like your tongue…" Naruto tried to say while covering his blush.

"Apparently you did Dobe…here…" Sasuke pointed to Naruto's skull, "Bonded pairs can hear each others thoughts that's why we dream of each other…"

"So what… doesn't mean that's what I said…" Naruto snorted, he was annoyed.

"Oh I think I does…" Sasuke pulled Naruto close again when the blond tried backing away. He started kissing the blond slowly until he responded hesitantly by kissing back then Sasuke licked at the seam of Naruto's mouth causing his mate to gasp in surprise, which made it easy for Sasuke's tongue to enter and brush up against the blond's own.

'Oh I like that…' Naruto thought trying to mimic the motions of Sasuke's mouth against his own.

'How about this…' the raven thought while sucking lightly on his mates tongue making him moan deeper.

'God your making me horny,' Naruto couldn't stop the thought from passing, but his eyes widened when he realized Sasuke had stopped and was smirking down at him again in triumph, "Don't look at me like that you pervert."

"Oh but I like looking at you my little fox you're so cute… and apparently horny…" the raven winked making Naruto blush again.

"Pervert…" Naruto ducked his head and pressed it against the raven's chest, "Why can't you leave me be?"

Sasuke smirked evilly as he tilted Naruto's chin up, the image of him began to distort before Naruto's eyes changing into that of Orochimaru, he leaned close until he was not almost kissing the blond, "When will you learn that you belong to me…" Naruto backed away from him fearfully, it was what Orochimaru liked to see…fear, "Sooner or later anyone who dares take you from me will die… everyone you care about," he moved close and gripped at Naruto's upper arm until it hurt.

"Let me go…" Naruto tried to move away, but the Sennin was too strong.

Orochimaru leaned in till his face was close to Naruto's ear, "Now now is that anyway to talk to your future husband… you are the one I have chosen to bear my children after all…"

The blond shuddered in fear, "No!"

The Sennin only laughed, "Ha ha ha… you know as well as I its true after all you're the first heir to kingdom born with two sexes… its too bad your father never realized that when he promised his daughter to me that his son would do just as well being born a Hermaphrodite has its benefits after all…"

Naruto woke up screaming with sweat running down his face, he had a fever, he didn't notice the slightly red impressions made on his arm, "God no…" he curled upon himself and started to cry into his pillow, "Oh god I can't let that happen…. Sasuke…I would die first."

Ok I know that part was a little shocking - to say the least. There is also going to be some more surprises happening later too, but its all part of the plot. So don't panic and I hope you people do not hate me for what is coming.

On to other details… I do not know if you people read this part or not, but I was thinking of giving a special prize to my 200th reviewer. The 200th reviewer will have their choice of a one-shot fic or inside info on what is coming up in the fic. I hope you continue reading and enjoying my story. Ja Ne XD. 


	15. Chapter 15

It has been a little over a week since I last wrote a chapter to this story; I had a lot of trouble with how I wanted to present this chapter and had started it about three different ways before deciding on this one. For those of you who are reading this chapter on AFF, you will be seeing a random sex act that I decided not to remove completely… I know I did not want to show anything until I got Sasuke and Naruto together, but it seemed important to the story. I promise that Sasuke will get some loving from Naruto soon. I hope you like this chapter in the meantime; please review since I would love to hear your opinions on my story and if your interested in the link. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fan writer doing this for fun.

Chapter Fifteen-A Dog's Life by KitsuneFun

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke froze at the harsh sounding voice as it uttered his name, he had just gotten off the back of the dragon outside Rasengan and turned to look behind him, it was Gaara. The redhead stood standing beneath the shadows of the city's outside walls, the look Gaara gave him was filled with malice and Sasuke knew that if given the chance his rival would have slit his throat rather than talk to him.

"What do you want Gaara?" Sasuke knew better than to turn his back on someone like Gaara, who was known to kill without remorse, changelings were also known to be territorial about the things they labeled as their property… and Gaara had long ago labeled Naruto as his.

The raven felt stronger now that he was in closer range to the blond, but Sasuke was no where near his full strength and he knew it would be foolish to test his luck against an opponent like Gaara, for whom killing others was his livelihood.

Gaara moved from the shadows of the high walls and walked towards him slowly with graceful trained steps, he took nothing for granted against anyone, "You know better than to ask stupid questions…" he moved to unsheathe a sword from his back scabbard, but stopped when he noticed to his surprise that Sasuke was unarmed, "Don't you know better than to walk into Rasengan without a blade?"

It wasn't really a question, Sasuke knew he was being stupid, but it seemed since Naruto entered his life it seemed to happen more and more, "I wasn't thinking…" his eyes seemed to soften a bit as he thought of his mate, ever since his memories returned it became harder for him to not think about the blond as his and being by the blond's side, he needed Naruto.

The honesty in Sasuke's eyes seemed to surprise the redhead, Gaara gave a small mocking smile as he looked at the Uchiha heir, "I was going to kill you, but I am thinking you may end up dead soon anyways at the hands of the castle guards if you go in as you are." He looked off in the direction of the tower thoughtfully, his eyes narrowed, "Do you even know where Naruto is…" He said it so softly; Sasuke wondered if Gaara even wanted an answer to his question.

Gaara turned to look at him expectantly, Sasuke knew better to ignore his question then, "It doesn't matter if I can't find him… the news about him has probably spread by now so everyone in the castle will be talking about him."

Gaara's head tilted to the side as he stared at Sasuke, "They aren't talking about it… I actually had to get the information from my sister inside… Arashi doesn't want anyone to know about Naruto's whereabouts not even Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news… especially that Arashi was not telling his son's fiancé that he was here safe. The raven turned his head away briefly wondering if it was a good thing or not that the king was keeping Naruto's whereabouts quiet and if it meant the king might be rethinking his decision, "Why…" Sasuke found himself mumbling and he started to pace in worry without realizing it, wondering on what his course of action he should take next.

Gaara looked at Sasuke as he started to pace in thought, 'I don't know why I should even help him… he could become a hindrance,' and sighed, the redhead shook his head in wonder while wandering off towards the hell stallion he had ridden from Sunagakure to get here, Gaara looked through his satchel and pulled out the weapons both he and Sasuke would need to get into the castle and out safe again.

Sasuke stopped in his pacing, noticing his rival's movements off to the side, he eyed Gaara in shock, "What are you doing?"

"You really do ask a lot of stupid questions for a supposed genius, "Gaara turned from his hell stallion and walked back to Sasuke while throwing an extra sheathed sword and dagger at him along with an extra dark cloak, "This is so you don't get yourself killed…"

Sasuke caught the weapons and eyed the redhead in confusion as he turned away again; Gaara was adjusting his dark cloak tighter around himself, "Why are you helping me?"

The redhead paused, his back stiffening at the question, without turning around Gaara answered, "I am helping Naruto not you… never forget that…" after the redhead adjusted his cloak he turned to look at Sasuke with a closed off look, "We better hurry or you can forget about seeing Naruto ever again."

(Inside the Castle)

Naruto had woken up feeling dazed, the shooting pain in his chest seemed to have lessened from before he had passed out and the blond wondered if the loss was something he should worry about, he did not get the chance to think about it before a knock sounded on the door. Naruto turned to look at it thoughtfully, "Who's there?" he asked hesitantly while peering at the door while wondering who to expect on the other side.

"Naruto-sama?" it was the voice of a young girl.

Naruto pulled at the blanket covering him self consciously, "Co…Come in," the door opened and he watched as a girl with short shoulder length black hair walked in, her eyes were a pale lilac and pupil-less, the most amazing thing however were the brilliant jewel-like wings sprouting from her back.

She seemed to notice his surprise and smiled, "Ah I forget Shikamaru mentioned that you had not been in the Human world till now… I am what you call a fairy," her wings fluttered lightly behind her as she spoke giving off a light twinkling sound, "My name is Hinata," she gave a small smile and curtsy towards Naruto before straitening.

Naruto licked at his dry lips as he eyed the movement of her wings in awe, "It's amazing… is everyone here like that?" the blond wondered at what other fantastic creatures he would see in this world.

Hinata seemed confused by the question, "No the majority of others here are Fae… like you, but there is a couple like me here such as my cousin Neji…"

"I see…" Naruto nodded as he watched the fairy move towards the closet near the foot of the bed, she closed her eyes a few seconds then opened them again along with the doors, "Why did you do that?"

Hinata turned to look at him oddly, "Do what Naruto-sama?" Naruto was starting to hate all the formality, especially with his name.

"Just call me Naruto," he said as he got up from bed and walked towards her, he failed to notice when her wings began to flutter faster in her nervousness.

"You should really stay in bed Naruto-sa… I mean Naruto," she gently pushed him at his arm to get him to go back to bed, but he only moved away from her.

"No I want to know why you paused at the door to the closet like that?" Naruto asked while staring down at her intently.

Hinata began to blush under his close inspection and push at the tips of her fingers nervously, "It's… just a closet…"

Naruto frowned as he looked inside the closet, "Somehow I doubt that…" he moved to close the door and felt Hinata's arm try to stop him.

"No don't do that…" She began at Naruto's raised brow, Hinata sighed, "It's nothing special all high fae like your father have magical closets… it conjures what you need inside, but you can't use it too much or the magic will die out and we'll need a elf to come fix it…"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "A magic closet…" he turned to look at the closet in front of him in excitement, "Can't I try it once?" he looked so excited Hinata did not have to heart to tell him no.

"S…sure, but only once…" Hinata blushed when Naruto turned to give her a wide infectious looking smile.

"Thank you Hina-chan… how does it work?" he asked in such a sweet young sounding voice.

Hinata reddened further at the nickname, "J…just cl…close your eye…eyes and wish f…for what you want most…"

"Really?" at Hinata's slow nod he turned back to the closet and closed his eyes, somehow a picture of Sasuke came to mind and he briefly wondered what his mate would like him to wear, it seemed like a simple enough request till he opened the closet, "What the hell!" his right eye began to twitch slightly in anger as he saw normal enough looking clothes that he normally wouldn't mind wearing, but they had fans all over them… including the underwear, "I am going to kick Sasuke's ass!"

Hinata noticed the fans and her eyes widened in horrified shock, "Oh Naruto-sama I mean Naruto… you can't wear that… your father would not approve."

Naruto turned to look at her in annoyance, for some reason he seemed more annoyed with the fact that his father would be more upset about Naruto wearing the clothes than he was himself, "Why?"

Hinata seemed to fidget under the princes intense stare that seemed to darken to an almost violet color in anger, "Your father has had a longstanding feud with the Uchihas and has forbidden them or anything in regards to them from entering Rasengan… which includes anything showing their symbol of their house," she pointed to the fan symbol on all the clothes.

Naruto's eyes seemed to narrow in anger further at how stupid his father must be to carry on such a feud, it didn't help that constant thoughts of Sasuke seemed overtake his mind and he realized that he wanted to keep something of the Uchiha even if he could never see Sasuke again, "I don't care what my father wants, " he yelled pulling down a light blue button down and short sleeved shirt with a giant fan on the back along with long sleeved black netted shirt to place underneath, a matching pair of black pants with fans on the back pocket and some black sandal like boots.

Hinata turned around giving the young prince privacy when she realized to her chagrin that he was going to start changing right in front of her, Naruto seemed to have noticed it at the same time as the fairy did because when he finished changing he had turned a bright red, "Ah sorry… I got a little angry."

Hinata shook her head in embarrassment trying to control her blush, she seemed to be doing that a lot around the prince, Hinata decided she might have to ask Neji to help him dress in the future, if he continued this behavior, "It's alright Naruto… I was not expecting you to change right away… I apologize."

The blond laughed while running a hand through his hair, "I seem to do that a lot… acting before I think… you can turn around now I am dressed."

Hinata turned hesitantly around and stopped in surprise, the clothes despite the Uchiha markings looked good on Naruto and the dark coloring really brought out the bright blue color of his eyes making them sparkle, Hinata smiled, "You look good Naruto."

Naruto gave a pleased smile, "Thanks Hinata… I guess the bastard doesn't have too bad a taste after all," he said while giving a short bark-like laugh.

"Bastard?" Hinata asked in confusion while tilting her head to the side, she wondered whom the prince could be mentioning.

Naruto gave another uncomfortable laugh while waving off her question, "It's nothing…"

Hinata smiled back, she found herself becoming easily more comfortable in the younger boy's presence, "If you say so Naruto… now if you are not still tired, would you be interesting in dinner this evening?"

At the mention of dinner Naruto's stomach started to gurgle in answer to Hinata's making the blond blush more in embarrassment, "Ah I guess so… will it be here… or if theirs a kitchen you can take me there…"

"Ah no Naruto your father would not be pleased with you being treated like a normal servant… dinner is ready in the dining hall… if you would just follow me," Hinata said while smiling and signaling for Naruto to follow her out the door. Eyeing the prince's discomfort she only hoped everything would go well between him and the king, "The dining room isn't far… the cook really went out of his way to create something special for your arrival…" she continued walking along the hallway toward the dining room as she talked, she didn't notice when Naruto was no longer behind her.

(At the same time/Love Scene Removed)

Shikamaru fell down exhausted on top of the blond, he felt a hand hesitantly touch his sweat-dampened locks pushing them back, "You enjoyed that…"

Naruto sighed pulling his hands back, "Yes… but aren't you frustrated that I am not the real thing?"

Shikamaru froze at the words, "You told me that you would never mention that while we are in bed together?"

"I'm sorry…" the blond shook his head over his mounting feelings for Arashi's guard.

Shikamaru sighed and got up, he pulled away from the occupant still laying in the bed to grab a robe nearby, putting it on, "I am going to take a shower… while I'm gone I want you to leave Temari…" he left to go inside the bedroom attached to his room not noticing the form as it shimmered from the form of Naruto into that of a blond haired girl with blue-green eyes.

Temari curled into a ball and cried when she knew Shikamaru could no longer hear her, "Why must I be in love with someone like you…"

(Outside the castle)

Sasuke trailed behind Gaara while matching his steps through the darkened city at night, the redhead seemed familiar with the layout and the raven found himself reluctantly trusting the redhead to know where to go.

Gaara paused up ahead and held up a hand signaling Sasuke to stop behind him, curious the raven peered around his rival's shoulder and watched as a group of sentries as they stood at the doors next to the tower they were busy sitting down having some dinner.

Gaara turned to look at Sasuke briefly while holding up a finger telling him silently to stay quiet then making his way silently through the shadows the redhead moved behind the two men and with both hands outstretched while the sentries where too busy conversing, the redhead quickly slide between the two of them where with a knife in each hand Gaara quickly slit both the sentries throats at the same time, they feel to the ground silently in a growing pool of their own blood.

Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spin in realization of what Gaara was capable of doing so unemotionally, the raven realized he had been right in thinking that he could never have defeated Gaara if the redhead had really wanted him dead. As if realizing Sasuke's thoughts the redhead lifted his head to give him a slight smirk.

"You better hurry Uchiha, " Gaara said in a low toned voice, "We need to move quickly now that were here… especially since Arashi has all his guard with him now," he turned his back then on Sasuke and opened the door at the base of the tower and entered through it with Sasuke trailing behind him.

(Later Inside the castle)

Naruto felt the hand covering his mouth pull away and he turned in surprise to see Kakashi, "What?"

Kakashi held up a hand motioning the blond to stay quiet, "follow me," he mouthed silently while grabbing the blond's hand pulling the other to follow him.

He knew Sasuke's decision was foolish especially when it came to his mate; Kakashi knew the feeling well and would not have hesitated to do the same for Obito.

Kakashi had been inside the castle enough to know the layouts of the building inside and out having been in majority of the rooms himself on one of his many rendezvous, he turned to look at Naruto and smiled at the outfit, even when Sasuke wasn't here it seemed he had a huge influence over the blond's thinking, "By the way love the outfit," he couldn't help saying noticing how cute Sasuke's mate was when he blushed.

"Well their wasn't anything else…" Naruto muttered under his breath while trying to control his blush.

The white haired man turned slightly to give him a smirk in answer, "Oh I'm sure their wasn't…especially in Arashi's castle…"

Naruto hit him on the side, "Shut up…" he muttered again making Kakashi laugh low in his throat, "How do we get out of here?"

Kakashi paused to eye the blond, "Well I am hoping no one has discovered the trail of breadcrumbs, but I am sure we'll be fine…" he laughed enjoying riling up Naruto.

"God I wonder how Obito stands you with all your joking…" Naruto shook his head as he continued to follow the man outside towards a circular landing strip; he looked around himself in surprise, "What is this place?"

Before Kakashi could answer him they were interrupted by a voice off to the side, "It's called a landing strip, but I believe the king never mentioned their being other visitors this time of night," Naruto and Kakashi watching in shock as a man who looked similar to Sasuke with a dark strait cut of hair moved from the darkness he held Obito close his front and had pushed a dagger at his throat.

Kakashi growled in anger at the threat to his mate, "Let him go Sai…"

The man named Sai now fully seen was dressed in gold metal armor with red leather clothing beneath, his smile was overly large and seemed out of place for the situation, "Ah but your not the only ones and I am sure that Arashi will want to know who snuck in here to take away what is clearly his…"

The man's arrogance annoyed Naruto, "I don't know who you are, but take your hands off my friend!"

Sai turned to look at him slowly and continued to smile eerily at Naruto as he eyed him slowly up and down, he licked his lips, "My my… I never knew Arashi's son could be so captivating…"

"Indeed…" another more imposing figure dressed in long red robes with flames along the hemline walked out from the darkness, his hair was long and golden in color and his eyes under the light were a remarkable shade of blue, it was the man Kakashi and Obito showed him in the picture, "Hello Naruto," the man gave him a small smile.

"Your Arashi…" Naruto was surprised to see the man was hurt by the coldness in his voice; it served the bastard right for all he had put him through.

Arashi turned to shout behind him, "Bring the other one Genma," The man called Genma was brown haired and held a perverted air about him that reminded him of Kakashi, but what gained his surprise more was who the guard held in his arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled taking a step closer to the two; he glared over at his father who stood as though something like this did not concern him, "Put him down."

Genma turned to look at Arashi as the king stiffened at the request, "He's an Uchiha who willfully broke into my domain and would have kidnapped you… I can't let him live."

Naruto's eyes turned a dark violet in his anger as he glared at the man that was his father, "He is my lover so I suggest you treat him and his family better or you can forget about me staying here another minute…"

Arashi stared at his son in surprise, the boy resembled his wife so much in that moment, he found himself accepting the terms without question, "As you wish, but your lover should know that you will be married soon… and Orochimaru has difficulty sharing," Arashi turned to his two guard briefly as he started to leave, "Let them go… at my son's request they are our guests so treat them as such…" and with that the king left.

Sasuke gasped and started coughing as Genma let him loose, he glared up at Genma as he left, "This isn't finished…"

Naruto tried to remain calm, but he could feel the trembling start as both his father and the two guards finally left leaving him, Sasuke, Kakashi and Obito alone; he rushed over to Sasuke's side and hugged him close, "God you're a stupid bastard…"

Sasuke sighed while bringing the blond closer, he breathed deeply of his mates sent allowing the comfort to calm his heightened emotions, "Don't ever leave me again…"

Naruto laughed letting the tears loose that burned at the back of his throat, he leaned his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and sighed, "I don't think I can now…"

Sasuke tilted his mates chin up so he could look deeply into the others eyes, "I won't let the Sennin have you… your mine…" he stated simply.

"Bast…" Naruto began to mutter in anger, the word was cut off by Sasuke's mouth closing over his… kissing him deeply, it was full of suppressed passion making Naruto moan in delight at the feel of the raven's touch.

Kakashi sighed while picking up Obito bridal style, the brunette was trying to contain his blush and failed as the white haired man stared down at him possessively, "The next time I see that bastard… he'll wish for death…"

Obito sighed pushing back at Kakashi in annoyance, "God why do I have a feeling this isn't over yet…"

(Elsewhere)

Itachi glared down into the crystal ball at the two sets of lovers in anger, "Oh it's only beginning…" Itachi had all the gates ready for the key… once it was destroyed, he would have all that he desired.

Well, that's it for chapter 15 I hope you all look forward to the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and fore everyone who reviewed I appreciate it. 


	16. Chapter 16

Believe it or not, I really had a hard time putting this chapter together, that's why it was so late. Mainly because I had some problems with the ending and how the sex scene would play out… so I am sorry it took a while. Unfortunately those reading this chapter in won't get the complete sex scene due to rules established on the site, but I have left a link in my profile for you guys to follow and check it out where I post my more risqué scenes. I would like to thank everyone for their support over the last few months and hope you all look forward to the eventual conclusion to 'A Dog's Life'. As I stated in my profile I am currently working on a new story, but I haven't decided how the pairings will work yet… so I leave it up to you guys if you would like another SasuNaru or not. Without further to do here's chapter 16, enjoy. 

A Dog's Life-Chapter 16 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fan fiction writer doing this for fun.

Tsunade knelt next to the burial plot, above it stood a simple metal cross made of bronze and silver, she smiled over at the cross thinking how much it reminded her of the simple beauty it was made for, "Ah Subaku… it seems at times you always had the brains of the family now Naruto is forced to marry someone he shouldn't even be with…" she lifted a hand and softly caressed the lawn beneath the cross and sighed, "What could my stupid son have been thinking…"

"You realize Oro has been playing us both don't you?" Tsunade didn't need to turn her head to know it was Jiraya, despite their differences, they were considered the closest to soul mates since Arashi and Subaku's marriage, but despite their similarities they were always at odds.

"I know… did you find out anything when you went there?" she turned to look at Jiraya then and saw him smiling, it was usually a good sign when her husband was not only sober, but smiling, "What is it?"

Jiraya held up an ornately wrapped light blue and red colored scroll and handed it to her, "It seems Oro made a mistake in his scheming."

Both blond brows rose in surprise as she opened the scroll and read its contents, "This is Kyuubi's will," she looked up at him in awe, "I had no idea she wrote one…"

Jiraya laughed while whipping at his nose in embarrassment, "Well I kind of did something I wasn't proud of, but I felt you would forgive me considering the will's contents…" he grimaced remembering the brief intimate moment he had to initiate to distract Orochimaru' henchmen, Kabuto, that tended to favor older more powerful men.

"I don't think I want to know what you did to get this, but this changes everything… Arashi no longer is bound by the terms of the agreement he made with Orochimaru… Naruto is free," she stood up in her excitement and pulled Jiraya into a hug and brief kiss.

"I still can't believe Arashi agreed to it in the first place," Jiraya shook his head in wonder at his idiot son's actions.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraya then and frowned, "Wouldn't you have done the same if it meant one life instead of two?"

Jiraya looked annoyed for a moment and summoned a bottle of sake into his hands, "I don't think I could live with my decision of marrying my child to that bastard…"

Tsunade in annoyance quickly grabbed the sake from her husband's hands, "That's you… but our son made the decision in grief he didn't want to lose anything that remained of his wife… or for that matter spurning Kyuubi's sacrifice for both him and Subaku so that they could finally have a child." she drank the rest of the sake first before throwing back at Jiraya.

Jiraya quickly grabbed the bottle before it could break and placed it into his pocket before drawing Tsunade close again and hugged her, letting her suppressed tears fall against his robes, "Its ok… Oro may have helped Subaku stay alive long enough to have Naruto, but now…" he held up Kyuubi's will, "He has no choice, but to allow Naruto to marry whomever he give's his virginity to."

Tsunade sighed and buried her nose into Jiraya's shoulder, she was no longer crying, but instead was thoughtful, "Should we worry that he might try something…what if he gives it to the wrong person?" she took a steady breath to calm her turbulent thoughts.

Jiraya gently kissed the top of Tsunade's head before laying his cheek against her soft curly blond hair, "I have it on good authority that Naruto is with his soul mate… even if it is a guy it shouldn't matter since Naruto can have children with them…" he was a little sad that his grandson preferred men it made it difficult having to explain the birds and the bees to him, he still hoped in his perverted heart that their was some girl out there for him.

Tsunade laughed at the odd image that came to her mind of Naruto walking around with a huge belly and ugly orange moomoo dress because he was too big to wear pants and hated muted colors, "Yes… it will be nice for children to be in the castle again… It will be rather odd however to have a changeling as a son in law…" she had known of her grandson's preferences and had found his steady boyfriend to be perfect for him… if rather protective and quiet.

"Changeling?" Jiraya laughed, "You have it all wrong… our grandson picked an Uchiha of all things"  
Tsunade jerked her head up almost smashing Jiraya's nose in surprise, "An Uchiha… Is he nuts… their all a bunch of perverted and possessive sons a bitches… remember the incident?"

Jiraya shook his head in disbelief remembering the incident, "I still don't know why Arashi took it so personally… I mean he should be flattered that Fugaku thought he was good looking enough to steal his wife… I mean it's fairly impossible for anyone to take away an Uchiha's mate…" Jiraya sighed, "Not to mention that their men are almost as hot as the woman…" his eyes seemed to take on a far away look making Tsunade's anger flare.

"Oh don't even think about cheating on me or I'll cut your balls off!" she growled.

Jiraya gulped at the enraged look in his wife's eyes, they seemed to glow a brief red color in her anger, "But Honey Bunny… you're the only one I like best!" he gave what he hoped was a rakish grin.

Tsunade pushed him away still annoyed over his apparent sexual obsession with anything that walked and had a hole, "Considered yourself couched for the next month bastard!" she stalked off leaving Jiraya alone.

"Aw fuck…" Jiraya sighed looking at his hand forlornly, "I guess it's just you an me pal…" sighing he took off as well in the direction of Arashi's castle along with Kyuubi's will, it was time to set a wrong… right.

Elsewhere

Gaara stood back and watched the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke from the alcove with enraged eyes and growled in anger over how close the two had become in such a short time.

He had managed to loose Sasuke in the tower hoping that the guards would do the job for him by killing his rival, that it worked in the Uchiha's favor only incited Gaara's wrath, "He should be mine…" Gaara turned having heard a snort from behind him; he turned to glare at his sister, "What do you want?"

"I don't know what is so special about that blond boy… I have seen others within the magical realms that were more beautiful." Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister's jealousy; he'd know for months now her obsession with the captain of Arashi's guard.

"That's were your wrong Temari… his beauty isn't in his looks… it's his soul I want," the redhead's eyes softened as they focused back on Naruto's smiling face, he couldn't stop the brief smile that rose to his own lips looking at the boy.

Temari had never seen her brother so much in love before, it was creepy considering his bloodied past, "If you want him you should just take him brother…"

Gaara shook his head, "It's not as easy as it was before… there is a connection between him and the Uchiha that prevents me from claiming him fully."

Temari gave a short bark-like laugh, "Since when have you cared about taking what you want… remember Lee?"

"This is different…Naruto told me he loved me… while Lee ended up caring less about my feelings in the end and still left to be with Neji…" Temari felt the urge to hug her brother close in comfort, but she knew better considering his anger at being betrayed by those he considered friends before, "I know where he sleeps?"

Gaara turned to look at Temari in surprise, "Show me…" Temari felt a shiver of fearful premonition grip her at the animalistic look in his eye, her brother wasn't considered a monster amongst his own kind for nothing, she nodded before leading him away from the window that overlooked the landing where Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Obito still stood.

An hour later

Naruto laid down next to Sasuke as he rested, the servants had helped to move the Uchiha's body to Naruto's room where a doctor could help to heal the worst with his spells, but for now Sasuke needed sleep to replenish his strength.

'How is it possible to love someone so much?' Naruto thought as he gently trace a finger over Sasuke's face making sure it wouldn't wake the raven up, however his hand was grabbed quickly by the raven before Naruto could pull it away and the blond found himself starring deeply into fathomless black eyes, "Sasuke…"

The raven stared up at him with half lidded and sleepy eyes, "Aren't you frustrated?"

It seemed like an odd question to the blond, "Frustrated?"

Sasuke gave a smile as he sat up, he moved his right hand to tilt Naruto's chin up, making his mate blush at how close his face was to the raven's own, "Don't you want to be closer…" at Naruto's confused, deer-caught-in-headlights look, his smile widened, "I am old enough to know what I want… we both are"

Naruto seemed to understand his meaning then and flushed a deep red, "Sasuke I don't think we should do this… your body's still recuperating…" he reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke and moved towards the closet to take out a set of pajamas to sleep in.

Sasuke frowned realizing it was going to be harder than he thought to seduce his little mate, he watched as the blond opened the door and gave off a sigh of frustration, his eyebrow quirked up at Naruto's odd reaction to opening a simple closet door, "What's wrong Dobe…"

His mate gave him a glare from over his shoulder, "Stop calling me that Teme… I am trying to change the clothes that were in here earlier, but it seems the magic closet seems to have a bad sense of humor!" he kicked at the door in frustration, it was the fourth time he'd tried to change the contents to fit his style, but they steadfastly remained something Sasuke would choose and perverted at that.

"What do you mean the closet has a sense of humor… closets are inanimate objects Dobe they can't be funny."

Naruto snorted at the raven's assessment while pulling out a two piece nightgown that was blue and had fans on it, but that's where all decentness fled for the outfit was see-through and the fans only discreetly covered certain parts of the body from view, "Not funny… well believe it or not this is the more tamer of the night outfits."

The sudden image came to Sasuke's mind of Naruto decked out in said outfit or less and he had to pinch the tip of his nose to avoid a nosebleed, but apparently the drool was on its own and trickled a slow train down his chin, "I… I don't see anything…" 'Was that his voice squeaking? Uchiha's didn't squeak,' "I think its nice Dobe."

Naruto's eyes narrowed till they looked like black slits on his face, "Oh really… would you like to wear it Uchiha?"

A little voice inside Sasuke told him not to answer that question or he most likely wouldn't get sex for a really long time… let alone tonight, so instead he lied in favor of having a chance with Naruto this century, "Ah your right at this angle… it looks really bad… ewww what could that nasty perverted closet have been thinking…"

'Ok…' the raven thought, 'His lying capabilities sounded a little sarcastic, but that's because he really would have loved Naruto to wear something that showed his house's crest especially against his naughty bits'.

'Sure…' Sasuke's inner voice, who sounded an awful lot like a perverted Kakashi, snorted, 'Next you'll be wanting an tattooed fan on his hinny proclaiming him an Uchiha monument and therefore an unusable unapproachable sex object.'

However, the image of Naruto with an Uchiha fan tattooed at the base of his spine right above his butt was definitely something Sasuke wouldn't mind fighting for in the future, 'No one shall enter, but me.' Inner Sasuke gave a mini evil laugh at the thought.

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned back around and finally settled on a pair of plain black workout shorts with little fans everywhere that hugged the blond's curves like a second skin and a dark blue tank top with a giant fan on the front and in the back it said "Uchiha's like it Raw." the sudden reemergence of his nosebleed made Sasuke cough as he tried to stem the flow as it gently trickled down his nose, 'God what my little fox does to me,' he thought trying to lay back down while holding a makeshift tissue against his nose, "I think I have lost more blood in the last day than I have ever in the entirety of my life…' Sasuke mumbled out loud bringing Naruto attention on him.

"Do you need me to call the doctor you don't look so good Sasuke… a little more pale than normal…" Naruto asked nervously placing a hand against Sasuke's brow to check for a temperature.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head at Naruto's question, "My body still hurts a bit, but I'll heal…"

Naruto sat down onto the bed next to Sasuke making sure not to hit against the raven's already sore body, "Where does it hurt?"

Sasuke pulled the rag away satisfied that no more blood was coming forth and sighed deeply while trying to wiggle his back further up onto the pillows so they weren't digging into his back, "Everywhere… remind me to kick Sai and Genma's asses when I am better," he noticed Naruto didn't laugh, but instead look at him worriedly, "I'll be fine Dobe…"

"Where does it hurt the most?" Naruto asked curiously while leaning closer.

The raven shrugged and pointed to his forehead, "I guess here… I have such a painful headache you wouldn't believe it…"

He noticed Naruto's soft smile first, before the blond leaned in and kissed him softly on the forehead, "A kiss for you're boo boo."

Sasuke flushed a bright red in surprise at the gentle caress, "Uhm… I kind of hurt here too," he pointed to the tip of his nose hoping his mate would kiss there too.

Again Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke softly on the tip of his nose, "Anything else?"

The raven could feel his heart speeding up in excitement while inner Sasuke did a victory dance, "Well now that you mention it… my neck is killing me!" he touched it briefly with his hand and gave a faked wince.

"Oh really?" Naruto gave a small smirk tilting his head to the side to look at the area, "I shall have to do something about that won't I…" he leaned in and kissed the length of Sasuke neck slowly while sucking lightly at the skin making the raven moan deep in his throat at the teasing pressure.

"Ah it's so painful Dobe…" Naruto laughed lightly at the husky tone in Sasuke's voice.

"Poor Teme let me help you…" The blond moved to suck and gently nip at Sasuke's collar bone causing the raven to gasp lightly in pleasure.

"More Dobe…" Naruto complied quickly by moving his head down till it rested above Sasuke's chest were he began to lick lightly around the raven's nipple before bringing it into his mouth to suckle, this caused Sasuke to moan loudly and arch his back.

"Oh my it really seems your in tremendous pain…" the blond moved to kiss and lick at Sasuke's other nipple teasing the sensitive flesh till it hardened into a tiny nub.

"Gods Naruto… don't stop… feels so good," Sasuke pulled at Naruto's head to bring him closer for a deep soul searching kiss.

Naruto let the raven pull his head close and their tongues began mingle in a heated kiss that lasted a good while till Sasuke had to pull away to gather an unstrained breath, "You're sounding a lot better Teme…"

Another kiss, "Oh gods yes…" Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his back so that he could lean over the blond's form, "But I think theirs only one way to cure my biggest pain…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in amusement, "Oh really… and what is that?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto's right hand down till it covered Sasuke's excited member, "I believe this part hurts the most and it desperately needs you to make it better Koibito."

(The Rest of this scene has been deleted due to sexual content please refer to profile for link to full unedited sex version, thanks)

At the Same Time

Kakashi sneezed as he lay in bed next to a sleeping Obito, he rubbed at his nose briefly and wonder if maybe someone was talking about him.

The idea that the person might be hot and willing to do a threesome excited the man and giggled in excitement as he unconsciously rubbed tiny circles against Obit's behind, "Ah that reminds me I wonder if my little cousin knows to use protection the first time…"

Obito grumbled getting up stiffly to glare at Kakashi, "Let them be idiot and for that matter I need my sleep so shut up!"

The white haired man grinned lasciviously down at the dark and spike haired man, "Your so hot when your angry!"

Obito's eyebrow twitched, "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No Honey-hole… Mr Wiggles was getting lonely and wanted some attention!" Kakashi gave what he thought was a cute grin, but it only incited his mate's anger further.

"I don't care if your hard enough to break concrete, if you don't let me sleep you can forget about sex till the next century," Kakashi looked at him in horror.

"No sex… but Mr Wiggles will get blue balls…" at Obtio's sudden evil and sleep deprived smile he grimaced, "Fine… we can have sex first thing in the morning…"

Obito snorted before turning his back on Kakashi to snuggle back into his pillow and covers, "In your dreams idiot…"

"But in my dreams we replay sets 1-21 of the Karma Sutra," Kakashi mumbled more to himself, but Obito unfortunately over heard him.

"Goodnight!"

"Number 17 was especially good… we had to do it twice!"

"Say goodnight Kakashi!" Obito growled.

Kakashi grinned, "Goodnight Kakashi!" Obito groaned at his choice of an idiotic mate before falling to sleep again.

A few hours later

Kisame made his way into Rasengan castle, he knew it couldn't be delayed any further, Itachi wanted the key and Kisame was charged to bring it to him. He remembered the crazed look in his love's eyes and sighed, 'If only their was something I could do to save Itachi' he thought while checking the contents of his knapsack to make sure everything was there.

He had a Dragon waiting outside on one of the landings along side the Rasengan Tower and cloaked with magical infused darkness so others couldn't see his ride.

Inside the knapsack was a sleeping drought to put the key to sleep along with some rope to secure them so they wouldn't run away before it was time to use them as a sacrifice.

Well that's it for chapter 16 and the long awaited sex chapter between Sasuke and Naruto… but is it good news or bad, only time will tel. Also the ending will be coming up within the next few chapters so I hope you all look forward to them. Thanks again to everyone who voted and has read my story I appreciate the support and I look forward to what you all as well as any new readers may think about this chapter as well. Ja Ne for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to the next chapter of 'A Dog's Life', I am sorry there was a delay with this chapter, but I had difficulty in how I wanted to present it then all of a sudden it just hit me and ended up writing the full chapter in one shot. Thanks again to everyone who pm'd me last chapter; I appreciate all your comments and take them into consideration. So without further ado, here is chapter 17.

A Dog's Life-Chapter 17 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fan fiction writer doing this for fun.

This inexplicable need became surer and almost transparent as Sasuke gazed lovingly down at Naruto as they both lay in bed, he gently brushed his hand through soft golden strands of his mate's hair softly, 'To think he thought… if I had never been turned into a dog, I would never have met you again and rediscovered my feelings,' the thought was disturbing and brought with it thoughts of why someone would go through such lengths to keep them apart, it was disturbing to the raven haired youth.

He stood up from the bed, making sure not to waken his love while he slept, the thought disturbed him so much Sasuke felt he needed to discuss it with someone else. 'But, who…' the raven though, glancing briefly at Naruto, he knew he could never ask the blond's opinion on something that mostly involved him.

'I need to protect him.' he knew whatever the situation was, it wasn't good and could ultimately harm the one he cared about most in the end. With these thoughts an image of Shikamaru, the stoic and supposed genius of Arashi's royal guard came to mind, in some way it made sense to ask the one person whose ultimate shoulders was placed the protection of Naruto by Arashi.

These thoughts in mind Sasuke quickly put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and shoes quickly as he exited Naruto's room in favor of located Shikamaru in order to ask his opinion. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him as he left.

Those same eyes turned to regard the door thoughtfully before moving towards it.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Temari asked from next to her brother, she knew how hard it was to be in a one sided relationship, as hers was with Shikamaru.

Her brother paused in his steps towards Naruto's door, he turned to look at her with a stricken expression before sighing, "Yes…" he didn't seem as sure of his words as he was earlier at the landing when they had seen both Sasuke and Naruto embracing.

"Obviously Sasuke has claimed him by now…" Temari started to say only to turn her eyes away when her brother's jade eyes began to glow slightly yellow in anger.

"It's ultimately my decision what comes to pass… even if that bastard has claimed him… if only for one night I want to be with him in any way I can," Gaara's expression seemed a little possessed, but Temari knew better than to force her opinions on her brother who tended to go his own way despite anyone's opinion in the negative.

Gaara finished with the conversation with his sister moved towards the door, opened it silently and went inside, leaving Temari behind who worried about his position in this affair.

Once inside the redhead could smell the telltale scents of sex in the air, his inner beast raged at the thought that he mate had been taken from him. Gaara knew he had stupidly waited too long in claiming what had clearly been his at one time, but he stupidly waited till Naruto was sure of his feelings before consummating their love, in the end it had caused them their whole relationship.

The redhead knew this and had cursed the fact that he had run away that one time when he saw Naruto's true face, but the past was past and he couldn't change something that might have given him leverage against his rival and possible solidified his connection with Naruto.

Moving towards the bed, he watched the blond as he slept, his relaxed face, if possible was more beautiful to the redhead. He had come to terms with the fact that Naruto would never look as he had before and had excepted the change, knowing in his heart the change shouldn't matter, it was what was inside the blond that counted.

Gaara knew his next decision would be a painful one to erase from his mind, but it was better to have had been with Naruto once than to regret having not taken the step the rest of his life. With resolution on his mind, Gaara quickly divested himself of his clothes and shifted his form into that of Sasuke's own.

The redhead moved till he was inside the covers and had aligned his naked body alongside Naruto's beautifully tanned and equally naked form. Leaning down Gaara pressed his face briefly against the blond's neck where he sniffed at the tan skin, Naruto's smell hadn't changed it was still sweet with warm tones that reminded the redhead of the sun.

Gaara licked at the tan neck below him slowly making Naruto grumble and turn slightly in his sleep, when the redhead continued the slow languid movement of his tongue the blond moved onto his back and awoke to gaze with a grumpy expression up at who he believed was Sasuke, "God can't you just let me sleep bastard?"

The grumpy voice was cute and familiar to Gaara who smiled down at the one he believed could be his only true love, "How can I let you sleep when you affect me this way," he stated in a straightforward manner that brought the blond's attention to his gradually hardening member against his hip.

A blush suffused Naruto's face as he realized Sasuke's implications, "My god Obito was right you Uchiha's are insatiable bastards," he closed his eyes and sighed before giving Sasuke a soft smile not noticing the frown that suffused his lover's face at the blond's words.

"When it comes to you…" Gaara started to say bringing Naruto's attention back on him, "I can never have enough." Gaara refused to let it matter that Naruto thought he was someone else and instead imagined in his mind it was only the two of them, alone together.

The blond haired boy gave him a loving smile before lifting his head to kiss Gaara softly on the mouth where he sucked briefly at the soft lips before him of his acknowledged mate, "I love you…" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips before pulling back to hear the Uchiha's response.

A look of longing so intense shook Naruto to the core as it was directed towards him, he gave an uncertain chuckle feeling slightly nervous at that look Sasuke aimed towards him, "God what's with that look?"

"I love you too Naruto," the blond watched Sasuke say before his dark head moved closer towards his own to deliver a soft yet passionate kiss upon his lips, it seemed odd, but in the back of Naruto's mind something felt wrong. He quickly shook the idea off as his imagination and kissed the raven back.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked hesitantly, pulling away from the kiss briefly, feeling in some way he was responsible for the look the raven gave him.

Gaara smiled down upon Naruto's concerned face, 'He doesn't understand how much he can affect people with just a look,' in a way it was refreshing and Gaara found even from the beginning of their relationship just how much the blond could make him fall more and more in love with him, "I am now…" he gave a half smile towards Naruto.

The blond visibly relaxed under the smile before giving one of his own, "You had me worried bastard…" he suddenly gave a playful smirk as he stared up at Sasuke, "You said something about being affected by me earlier…" he moved his hand low till it lay against Sasuke's penis and began to caress the length slowly from base to tip making the raven shudder above him.

Gaara closed his eyes briefly against the feeling, he worried about the time he had left with Naruto, not knowing how long Sasuke would be gone. Looking deeply into Naruto's eyes he desperately wanted the feeling to last as long as it possibly could, "I want all of you."

The blond paused as he looked up at Sasuke before his smile widened and Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's member so that he could wrap both arms around his mate neck pulling him closer, "Odd how at times like these we want the same things," he joked before kissing Sasuke again, licking slightly at his lips briefly to get the raven's attention, drawn by the feeling Gaara opened his mouth to kiss Naruto deeply.

Their tongues mingled in a mind blowing kiss that left them panting as they pulled apart, Gaara moved his head to lick and suckle at the blond's neck again making sure to leave his mark over the ones previously left behind by his rival.

Naruto arched his back and moaned at the feeling of the raven's mouth upon his neck, his legs moved apart to allow Sasuke closer to his body where it needed him most, "Sas…" he barely started saying the other's name before his mouth was occupied again by another kiss from the raven.

"No more words…" Gaara mumbled angrily as he moved to look Naruto in the eye, the blond eyed him oddly at the request before nodding his head.

"If you say so…" no other words were exchanged as his body joined with Sasuke's again, only gasps and moans permeated the air as they joined.

It was more than Gaara could have ever hope for as with their mutual climax, he fell atop the blond gasping with his release. He pushed his head against Naruto's sweaty chest where he listened briefly to the thunderous sound of the others heartbeat a moment before lifting himself up.

Gaara noticed to his amusement that Naruto had fallen asleep, the extra exertion wearing him out as the blond settled into a deeper sleep than he had before. Gaara gave him a quick yet loving peck on his cheek before moving reluctantly away to where he had dropped his clothes and re-donned them.

Turning to look back at Naruto he thought, 'I wanted to spend eternity with you, but in these brief moments I will take what I can get,' as he came into the room, Gaara silently left leaving Naruto none the wiser for the encounter.

The same eyes that had watched Sasuke go had widened upon Gaara's appearance, actions with the blond then his exit. Turning to look over at the person Itachi called 'The Key', he crept from his place where he had been waiting on the balcony, opened the doors to go inside and stared thoughtfully down at the slumbering blond.

Eyeing the bottle and rag that he had brought with him to subdue the blond so that he could make his exit quickly, Kisame gave a brief smile, it seemed the two men who loved 'The Key' earlier had made his job easier without realizing it by wearing out the blond, 'My thanks…' Kisame thought briefly while picking up the blond in the bed sheets that covered him before making his way back towards the balcony where he had placed the dragon's rope that awaited Kisame's return.

Even though the landing was small compared to the regular ones attached to each level of the tower and used by passing dignitaries, guards and castle servants, Kisame felt the balcony had agreeably been sufficient enough to land upon as he made short work of obtaining 'The Key' and making off with him towards Itachi's castle.

Sasuke in the meantime, oblivious to what was happening at the moment in the other side of the tower was making quick work of finding Shikamaru in the large tower. He had happened upon one of the servants earlier doing their rounds and had gotten the directions towards the genius's bedroom, but the closer he got to the area the more a sudden feeling gripping his stomach that something was wrong.

He shook his head dismissing the feeling and proceeded to knock on Shikamaru's door, it seemed the brunette had the tendency of becoming sleepless at night so it wasn't a surprise why he normally seemed sleepy and out of it during the day.

The brunette opened the door and eyed Sasuke in surprise as though he had expected someone else to have knocked on the door, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, Shikamaru allowed the raven entrance to his room.

Both of them sat at a small table placed near the balcony, the chairs were of a simple construction made of solid wood like the table and had small cushions, but were surprisingly comfortable despite their lack of refinement. Sasuke found himself leaning back slightly with a tired sigh, he wondering if coming here again was such a good idea.

When the raven didn't speak for a while, Shikamaru took the initiative and spoke up, "Why are you here Uchiha?"

'Why was he here…' Sasuke thought again finding he had almost fallen asleep in the small chair before Shikamaru spoke, at the genius's words an image of Naruto came to the raven's mind and he realized it was foolish to remain silent about something that involved his mate, "I have a feeling you know more about what's happening in this castle than even Arashi knows himself and I wanted to ask what you knew about Orochimaru that your keeping silent about," Sasuke looked into Shikamaru half-mast eyes as they regarded him.

Shikamaru was never one to divulge his secrets openly just because someone mentioned he had them, instead the genius chose his words carefully in order to make sure of what he could divulge to Sasuke, "I have come upon information from time to time, whether it concerns the king or not isn't as important as his safety especially in regards to the sennin." It was a generalized answer that could mean anything to the raven-haired man.

Sasuke looked at him a moment silently, annoyed by his answer, before responding. He was in no way as smart as Shikamaru, but the raven was still considered somewhat of a genius on his own merits, "Don't worry my coming here doesn't concern Arashi so much as it concerns his son… Naruto."

Was it his imagination or did Shikamaru flinch at the mention of his mate, "What does this have to do with Naruto," 'So…' Sasuke thought, 'The king's guard was on good enough terms with his mate that he could easily call him by his first name', it spoke volumes about Shikamaru's involvement.

"I would say it has everything to do with Naruto, but I have no idea where to start…" Sasuke stated casually making it seem at first that it wasn't an important matter.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed this time in anger as he leaned forward, "Cut the bullshit Uchiha… I am not about to divulge things that can hurt him."

The result of those words was like ice water, easily unsetting the easy conversation they seemingly both had till then, Sasuke smirked having realized something in that instance of Shikamaru's outburst, "When did you think of telling Naruto the truth?"

The genius snorted while crossing his arms and leaning back lazily in the chair, it was a defensive move since he wasn't about to fall into Sasuke's trap, "He doesn't need to know anything about what is going on, he is marrying Orochimaru after all, there is nothing else that needs to be discussed."

Sasuke's smirk widened as he looked almost mockingly at the brunette, "But its funny isn't it how he has so many people that love him, yet he has no choice in who he is made to marry… don't you think that suspicious Shikamaru?"

The raven didn't realize it could be possible, but the normally quiet and together genius became enraged with his words, and lunged at Sasuke pinning him to the ground with his body and held a knife pressed against the raven's throat, "Don't you think that upset me… I love Naruto and I can't be with him because of that stupid snake-like bastard… now even his heart is yours, but am I allowed to care…" Shikamaru started to shake, realizing what he had done, before moving off of a surprised Sasuke to sit on the floor nex to him with his knees drawn up towards his chin, "I know its stupid… that I have no right to feel this way… I have given up on him wanting me and have resigned myself to just being his friend at best, but its hard loving someone like that… Not being able to give into those feelings," tears began to gather lightly in Shikamaru's eyes and he stopped talking to forlornly look down at the ground as though expecting something there to take away his pain.

"You may not believe me, but I understand…" Shikamaru glared up at Sasuke, at his words, despite the tears trickling down his face.

"Don't talk to me about understanding my feelings Uchiha when you have him," if the situation had been reversed Sasuke had a feeling he probably would have killed the person who had said that to him.

The raven nodded his understanding, "Your right, but I didn't always have him and it killed me that I had to deal with him and still smile as though all that was happening around us didn't matter… there is also the fact that Orochimaru has an inexplicable claim on him, when according to your words he should belong to me, with that situation facing us how can I claim otherwise?"

The genius eyes him a bit and sighed in annoyed-like manner, "Well despite all upcoming events and purposes it seems that Arashi doesn't want the wedding to take place despite his words… his actions since Naruto has entered the castle have confirmed it," Shikamaru took out two folded pieces of paper, handing them to Sasuke, who eyed them suspiciously, "Just take the damn thing Uchiha." Shikamaru muttered angrily under his breath over the stupidity of someone who he cared about falling for such a jerk.

Sasuke ignoring the words being directed towards him and with a frown took the papers, opened then and began to read, his eyes widened as he realized what the words inside implicated, "Orochimaru has been refused entrance to Rasengan on the grounds that Arashi wishes to give Naruto time to get over the cultural shock of being in a different world… therefore he wishes to delay the engagement till his son understands the significance and can better face his attention," he looked at Shikamaru in surprise.

"Despite what he may say to others Arashi does love his son… he hasn't been the same since Shuzaku's death, but even he doesn't want to loose the only thing that still links him to her right away," Shikamaru stood up and fixed his ponytail that lay askew after he had jumped Sasuke, "The best chance I can see for you two is to take him to Sharingan and get him with child before your absence comes to Orochimaru's attention, in that way Arashi cant be laid to blame for something Naruto supposedly doesn't have knowledge of because as far as the sennin is concerned Naruto's memory is still removed." The brunette didn't look at Sasuke as he said this, so he didn't notice Sasuke's surprised look at he stared up at him.

Sasuke was surprised that genius would help him after all that he had said earlier,"Thank you," was all the raven could manage to say as he stood up and straitened his clothes, if Sasuke had been a lesser man he could see where Naruto could only benefit from having someone like Shikamaru in his life and Sasuke made up his mind that he wouldn't give his mate reasons to leave him for such a person.

Shikamaru, finished with adjusting his ponytail, turned to look at him a moment before giving a brief smile, "Your lucky his feelings mean more to me than my own Uchiha or you would be dead right now instead of me helping you so you better remember that."

Sasuke smirked over at the genius, "Oh I know I am, but don't get anymore ideas about making him yours bastard… I don't like sharing," Shikamaru gave a short laugh at the raven's answer before ushering him out of his room.

"Too bad… I am sure Naruto would have found a threesome rather interesting," the genius slammed the door in Sasuke's face before he could turn around and respond to the comment leaving the raven out of sorts after the conversation.

Shaking his head, Sasuke walked off towards the bedroom he shared with his mate; intent on continuing things with the blond that he had started the night before.

Temari watched the raven-haired man leave and hesitantly approached the door to Shikamaru's room and gently knocked on it.

The door opened quickly on an annoyed Shikamaru, that had started to undress for bed so he was only wearing trousers as he answered the door, the site of the genius without his shirt left Temari temporary speechless, "Oh its you Temari… I thought it was the Uchiha wanting to punch me out, but I guess he decided to go back to Naruto." Temari noticed that despite his seemingly normal look, his eyes seemed sad.

Biting her lip, Temari stepped closer to look up at Shikamaru, she pressed her palm against his warm chest hoping to sympathize, "Would you like me to join you tonight?" she shifted her form till it became that of Naruto's own.

The change in form however didn't have the same reaction with Shikamaru as it had in the past, he shoved off her proffered hand, "Not now Temari… in fact I don't think its wise for you to ever come to me like that again," unemotionally he pushed the surprised girl away from his door before closing it swiftly and locking it for the night.

Temari eyed the closed door and tried to control the tears that stung the ridges of her eyes, but they soon won out and began to run hastily down hers cheeks, "Oh god…what do I do," she collapsed to hers knees and began to cry harder, as her worst fears were realized when Shikamaru declared that he no longer wanted her even to be his substitute lover.

It was only with an odd misplaced determination that Temari managed to raise herself from the ground and head off towards her room, with the certain knowledge that she could no longer be with the one she loved the most that she made a decision to leave Rasengan and return to her father's palace at Suna.

Meanwhile Sasuke returned to the room he shared with Naruto and was surprised to see that his mate was no longer sleeping in the bed they shared, odder still was the chill that permeated the room. It was then that the raven noticed that the door to the balcony had been left ajar.

Thinking that perhaps Naruto was outside, he walked over towards the doors to look out, but it was empty, the whole room was empty leaving a foreboding feeling within Sasuke's gut, 'Dobe…'

He looked back at the room and noticed that his mate's clothes still lay on the floor and that the covers where missing. It seemed unlikely that Naruto would choose to take the bed covers with him out the door when he could be in his own clothes.

Trying to school his fears, Sasuke opened both the closet and the bathroom thinking perhaps… or maybe hoping that Naruto was hiding, but he was nowhere in the room.

'Where could he have gone,' Sasuke thought while sitting on the bed, maybe it was his imagination and that Naruto was fine and he had only wandered off somewhere briefly in the tower.

It was then that Sasuke felt a smooth hardness against his right hand near Naruto's pillow as he sat; Sasuke looked down and noticed the corked bottle near his hand. Lifting it up he read the words with gradually widened eyes, it read, 'chloroform', "Oh God no… Naruto!" he yelled hastily throwing down the bottle as he rushed out of the room intent on finding his mate.

Itachi stared into the crystal ball in amusement as he eyed his brother's antics, "My… my… little brother aren't we getting sentimental… its too late however, I have everything I need now to destroy the gates," he turned to look down at Naruto's slumbering form, smirking as he gently caressed the soft tan flesh of the blond's back, making the other moan slightly in his sleep as he grasped the pillow on Itachi's bed closer.

"Not now… Sasu," the blond yawned, still asleep he didn't notice his precarious position or the heated look that overtook Itachi's eyes as they stared at Naruto glowing a bright red.

"I really can't blame you little brother… your mate really is a delicious specimen… too bad I have to kill him to obtain what I desire," the older man briefly touched the blond's head, touching the soft hair there, before moving off towards the door where Kisame was standing.

"Is their anything else Uchiha-san?" Kisame asked hesitantly towards his love while trying to ignore the pangs of guilt he felt in handing over someone, who was clearly precious to other people, to be in Itachi's clutches.

Itachi gave a rare smile, as he looked over at Kisame, lifting his hand he pressed it against a surprised blue cheek that darkened into a blush at the Uchiha's touch, "I believe you have done more for me than I could have ever asked for… I believe that deserves something…" he leaned closer till his face was almost touching Kisame's own, "Don't you?"

Kisame could feel his heart beating faster at his loves closeness, perhaps Itachi could care about him after all; "Yes…" he managed to say despite the lump of emotions in his throat.

Itachi gave a menacing look then that surprised the merman, "So do I…" it was then that Kisame, who was focused on Itachi's presence, felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, in surprise he looked down to see a knife imbedded to the hilt there.

Kisame looked up in pain and betrayal at Itachi as he slide to the floor in a pool of his own steadily flowing blood, "Why?" he tried to ask as he looked upon the one he had given his heart to.

Itachi continued to eye the merman emotionlessly as he had withdrew the blade and looked with disgust upon, what he felt, was a now worthless blade, "Because I find it disgusting to have someone as ugly and worthless as you in love with me."

'So he had known all along…' was Kisame's thoughts as he could feel his life draining away along with his blood, 'I was foolish after all wasn't I Itachi', he gave a sad smile as he looked up at the man he still loved despite his betrayal, "You may think I am worthless, but I don't consider feeling as I did worthless… I only hope that the one you eventually choose will make you see that…" it was with those finally words and a tragic sigh that Kisame died without noticing how for a moment Itachi's eyes seemed to soften at his words.

"You really are very cruel Itachi… I'm impressed," The Uchiha ignored the laughing voice of the one man he hated the most in the world as that person entered his bedroom door, "But you are right he is ugly and worthless… you are better off without him."

Itachi's fists clenched slightly as he tried to control his hatred towards the older man that made him kill to prove his loyalty, "I did what you asked of me Orochimaru-sama… leave it at that."

The sennin laughed again, "You really shouldn't take it so seriously Itachi… after all what is life anyways, but a means to an end," the older man turned to eye an unaware and still sleeping blond, "I had hopes of gaining the throne by mating with Naruto-kun before he was killed," he gave a lackadaisical shrug not seemingly caring either way, "but it appears as though my former lover Jiraya, his wife and their son don't want me in their darling grandson's lives… it really is too bad cause now their will be no more delays for you in destroying the gate."

"No… their won't," Itachi couldn't stop eyeing Kisame, he may not have loved the man as he deserved, but he was beginning to regret killing him in order to realize his ambitions.

Orochimaru didn't seem to notice this as he knelt beside Naruto on the bed, he brushed back the blond's spiky locks to stare down at his face, "It really is too bad… I really wanted to play with Naruto-kun for a couple of years… maybe continue my line with him, but it seems your darling brother has spread his seeds and contaminated him," his hand moved to caress the blond's exposed belly, he felt a throbbing presence of life inside and it filled him with disgust.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at Naruto's belly in shock, 'My brother… it means Naruto is carrying my family,' the thought upset him more than he would have thought.

The older Uchiha didn't notice when Orochimaru left the room, leaving him all alone with his thoughts, all he could do was look at the boy lying on his bed, unconsciously Itachi moved closer till he found himself sitting in the area Orochimaru vacated, his hand half raised above the area began to shake with an emotion he had never felt before… regret, "Can I really do this…" his hand fell the rest of the way down till it lay still on Naruto's belly.

Without realizing it, Itachi gave a brief affectionate smile, "My little brother's child…" it reminded him that sometimes their were things worth more than ambition.

Well that's it for chapter 17… I know that there was a lot of shocking developments in this chapter, but I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. Also I know some of you saw it coming; yes Naruto is pregnant, but there will be a surprise there that I bet you won't be able to guess. I am curious though what you might be thinking so please pm me if you can, I love hearing your thoughts and I will comment back on what may happen if you ask the right question. Also if anyone has any ideas for names for the baby/babies I would love to hear them. Goodbye for now.


	18. Chapter 18

I know it has been a while since I last posted, but with the story coming close to the end, I was having a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter out. It's a little shorter than last months, but I hope you all like it. I appreciate everyone's comments, even though some of them weren't as pleased as others… I can kind of understand where you are coming from and it wasn't my intention to make people upset, it was just how I saw the story. In the end this is what I ended up, so thanks again for reading, I look forward to your comments and thoughts on the next couple of chapters.

'A Dog's Life' by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.

It was as Sasuke was exiting the bedroom that he came face to face with none other than his father, the older Uchiha glowered down at him before opening his mouth, "You have a lot to answer for Sasuke," he intended to push past his heir so that they could talk inside the bedroom only to have his son push him back.

"Now isn't the time dad… Naruto has been kidnapped," Sasuke could already feel a slight pain in his chest due to the separation starting.

Fugaku noticed the looked and sighed, pressing his index finger against his forehead as he tried to calm himself in front of his obviously frantic son, "Why couldn't you have found a nice Sharingan girl…" he mumbled more to himself as he was suddenly pushed aside from a rather buxom and older blond woman behind him.

"What do you mean he has been kidnapped!" Sasuke had never met the woman till now, but he could recognize the features from a picture he'd seen once of her, it was the sennin Tsunade and she wasn't pleased by the turn of events, she had hands on either side of her hips and was glaring down at him, "You better talk…"

"Now Tsunade… that's no way to treat the son in law…" The man behind her, sipping at a glass of sake, was the same man who had saved him from the pink bitch and hell.

"Jiraya! What did I say about drinking at a time like this?" Tsunade yelled over her shoulder at her husband who only waved her off and continued drinking, "And I know this is the brats mate… stupid man," she shook her head and looked at Sasuke again expectantly, "Well?"

"Look, I know as much as you do, maybe less…" Sasuke shook his head trying to clear the pain filled fog that filled his mind, the connection after the mating ceremony should have lessened, but it seemed heightened for an unknown reason, "All I know is that I am feeling a tremendous amount of pain and its taking everything I got to focus on finding Naruto."

"Pain?" Tsunade seemed confused by the confession, "But didn't you have sex with him?"

Sasuke glared up at the woman from his hunched form, "It's none of your business what I do with my mate," his voice fairly growled as he forced himself to stand strait.

Fugaku's brow creased worriedly at the news, "What she is saying is true Sasuke, none in our clan continues to have these pains after mating… unless…" His eyes narrowed in thought before turning a startling shade of blood red, "Unless someone else has mated with him."

"Absolutely not!" Tsunade yelled hitting Fugaku slightly, trying to knock some sense into him, "A mate doesn't willing have sex with someone else… its why Naruto never consummated his relationship with Gaara… if he had done it with both Gaara then Sasuke it would mean they would have to duel to the death for that mate…"

Jiraya drunkenly wandered into the room and stood looking around the place, "Well I guess there is only one way for us to find out what happened…"

Tsunade glared at her husband as he put down his drink on a side table and arranged his long sleeves so they weren't spilling over his hands, "You better not be thinking of using that spell… no one but you wants to see sex."

Jiraya sighed and turned to look at Tsunade briefly, but seriously for once, it surprised her, "I am trying to prove a point… I am certainly not eager to see my grandson having sex, but if the Uchiha's connection has been challenged he has a right to know."

Fugaku eyed the older man oddly, "And how exactly does the spell work?" Tsunade held up a hand to quiet the older Uchiha as her husband got to work on the seemingly simple spell.

Jiraya ignored the voices surrounding him in order to concentrate, closed his eyes, then stretched out his arms and palms over the bed, and began to chant beneath his breath, "distant images of a long passed time… appear now beneath our eyes… so truth may be seen and past realized."

It started out like a white shimmering within the room, the bodies like a milky unformed shape, before they began to become stronger and strengthened beneath the power that accumulated from the spell.

It showed Sasuke gazing down lovingly at Naruto as he lay in bed, the problem with the images is that the words couldn't be heard, but Sasuke didn't need to hear to know what happened then.

Sasuke watched himself look one last time at Naruto before leaving to find Shikamaru, "Why did you leave?" he heard Jiraya ask from inside the room with a blank look on his face.

"I wanted to speak to Nara regarding Arashi's plans to have Naruto married to Orochimaru… I wanted to find a way to keep him with me," Jiraya suddenly gave him a brief smile as though saying, "You shouldn't have worried."

It was barely a few moments since Sasuke left and suddenly Gaara entered the room to the current occupants surprise, "What is he doing here?" Tsunade was the first to ask.

Her question was answered when the redhead undressed at the base of the bed and changed his form into that of Sasuke's own before getting into bed with Naruto.

Sasuke didn't realize when his eyes turned red; all he could feel was an all encumbasing anger towards the assassin for taking what was not his, "That bastard… I'm going to kill him." He didn't for one instant think it was Naruto's fault, it was the changeling's specialty after all to change everything they were, except their minds, into the person they needed to be. So Naruto, having matted with Sasuke earlier and being still tired from the encounter wouldn't have known the difference.

"I should have known he was a changeling," Tsunade shook her head as she looked away in disgust, "God this explains why Naruto was hesitant to have sex with him though they had been together for 3 years."

"It wasn't Naruto who waited, but Gaara, he wanted to be sure of Naruto's feelings before they had sex," Jiraya stated, he had only hoped to changed Naruto's mind about being with another male, not to have something like this happen, "I think he was feeling desperate and wanted to be with him one last time… I don't think he even considered that it would mean he would have to fight Sasuke to the death later.

"I wouldn't put it past Gaara to do it…" Fugaku stated calmly from the side, "He is Itachi's assassin after all… I have never met a more cold or unfeeling person in my life."

The rest of the scene commenced with Gaara changing back into himself and putting on his clothes before he left. It took all of Sasuke's will not to swing out at that smiling face as it past him, but he knew it wouldn't do any good knowing it was only a mirage of what happened earlier.

'You better run Gaara because once I am through with you, you'll wish for death,' Sasuke vowed to himself as he watched the redhead exit the room.

It was then that the doors to the balcony opened, revealing the form of Kisame, "Who is he?" Fugaku asked with a frown, "And why the hell is everyone coming and going… let's hope he doesn't have sex with Naruto too."

"Fugaku that was uncalled for!" Jiraya yelled, loosing his temper for once towards the Uchiha lord, "I will not have you imply that my grandson is a slut."

"Jiraya?" The older man turned to look at Tsunade only to figit in dread under the cold stare, "You should look in the mirror yourself sometime if you want to mention that."

Sasuke ignored the arguing adults as he eyed Kisame as he walked towards Naruto and picked him up gently, making sure he was wrapped securely within the blanket, before carrying him bridal-style back towards the balcony doors.

'That must have been when he dropped the chloroform,' he thought following the man outside where the fish man cautiously placed Naruto in front of him as he mounted his dragon and flew off.

"I guess we now know who took him," Jiraya stated walking over to stand next to Sasuke while looking at the mirage dissipate as the spell collapsed, he looked over at the Uchiha heir and smiled, "Don't worry… we will get him back," he put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting manner, "It may not seem like it at first, but with someone like Shikamaru, Tsunade, Arashi, your father and myself helping you… you'll have your mate back in your arms soon."

"For once he's right, "Tsunade stated moving to join them, she moved till she faced Sasuke, then holding up a glowing hand she pressed it gently against the Uchiha's forehead and chest feeding a sense of soothing healing power within the raven, calming his instincts that were thrashing about demanding he find his mate fast, "We'll make sure the bastard pays for doing this… no one messes with my grandson and gets away with it."

The intense presence of the woman made Sasuke smile, it reminded him so much of his mate, that he could see how the two were related, "Thank you…" Now it was only a matter of time and how quickly they could find him.

(Elsewhere and later in the day)

Itachi stood sitting at his desk, his head was within his hands and he found himself drawing a shaky breath, "God… what have I done…" it hadn't seemed like it would have mattered, but with the realization that His niece or nephew was now in jeopardy meant something to him, he didn't want to be the one to have killed something that shared his blood before it even had a chance to prove its importance in his life.

"I can't let it happen…" he continued to mumble, in the back of his thoughts, he wished he had someone whom he could confide in regarding this, but his family were now his enemies and his greatest ally and friend, Kisame, was dead at his own hands.

"What can't you let happen?" Itachi looked up in surprise at Gaara as he entered the office.

"It's nothing…" The Uchiha stated trying to distract himself with something in order to avoid his assassin's blank look, "By the way you no longer need to watch the Key, Kisame kidnapped him Arashi's tower." Because the dark-haired man wasn't looking he didn't notice the look of startlement cross Gaara's face.

"He's here?" Gaara was hoping it didn't mean that they were commencing the ritual so soon.

Itachi didn't seem fazed by the question, he looked at Gaara and nodded, "He's sleeping in my room right now, so don't disturb him, he needs all his strength for what will happen next.

Gaara's fist tightened in reflex at the news, "You're really going to kill him?"

"Of course he is…" they were joined by the presence of an amused Orochimaru, "All the gates have been gathered… once Naruto awakens anointed for the ceremony and then sacrificed," the older sennin said this will a blood chilling grin.

Gaara suppressed a shiver of rage as the man put an arm across his shoulder and leaned in till the redhead could feel the other's breath against his ear, "A recent spy has told me of your affections toward the key… I have to wonder if maybe the children growing within the boy's belly are yours or the Uchihas."

The redhead didn't have to look to know that Itachi's eyes were glaring over at him, "You slept with my brother's mate?"

Gaara knew better than to lie at this point, knowing it may cost his life to do so, he chose to tell the truth, "I did…"

Orochimaru seemed to think the whole idea was amusing, he moved his arm from Gaara's shoulder and strode further into the room wear he sat in a leather overstuffed chair across from Itachi, "It really is too bad that the key has to die… now we will never know who the babies belong too…"

'Something has to be done,' the sudden thought simultaneously crossed both Itachi's and Gaara's minds at the same time, whether for good or ill, it seemed the outcome would be decided by the ceremony.

Well, that's it for chapter 18; I hope you all liked it. The ending of this story is fast approaching and it could mean the death of someone important. I hope you all stay tuned to find out what happens. I would like to thank everyone for their continued support, thanks and good evening


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome to a new chapter of 'A Dog's Life' as I have mentioned before, their will be some confrontations that people may not be comfortable with, but there is a lot of issues that need to be resolved in the story itself… especially concerning Naruto's pregnancy and the people that are determined to keep Naruto away from Sasuke, but it will all turn out all right in the end. While this isn't the ending yet, I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and continues to review… I appreciate the support.

A Dog's Life-Chapter 19 by KitsuneFun

Disclosure: I don't own Naruto, that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto, I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.

Itachi found himself laying on his back staring up at the sky, it was peaceful laying on top of the cool grass as it pressed against your back, while the clouds slowly moved, making random shapes as they passed. He could see how Shikamaru liked to view the clouds, it gave you time to just be… and for the moment that was precious to Itachi.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought this was a good idea…" the raven haired youth looked up in surprise at the voice, he saw a beautiful woman with long red hair that fell to her waist and pale skin the color of snow, but the most remarkable thing was her eyes that were a shade of blue so beautiful it almost hurt to look at them, she gave him a slight smile before sitting down next to him on the grass.

"Aren't you worried about ruining your dress?" he asked hoping the beautiful woman would stay.

She gave a soft laugh that made Itachi's heart thump loudly in his chest, "Sometimes forgetting about the small stuff is important," she turned to look at him and gave another smile before holding out her hand to him, "I'm Kyuubi… and you are?" her red brow rose in question when she noticed the boy pause to look at the hand before clasping it softly as though he was afraid to touch her.

"My name is Uchiha… I mean Itachi," Itachi felt his face burn slightly with a blush as the woman looked at him oddly.

She nodded before staring off into the distance, "An Uchiha… I have heard of your clan from Yondaime," she gave a slight frown as though thinking about something painful, "I am starting to worry about him and Shuzaku… it seems," she shook her head and laughed before looking at him again, "I shouldn't worry about these things… just look at the clouds," she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"You can tell me…" Itachi stated hesitantly while sitting up, his heart had refused to calm down since he'd first seen Kyuubi and he found himself blushing more than normal around the beautiful woman, "I mean I won't say anything…" he managed to blurt out despite his nervousness when those blue eyes turned towards him again.

"Don't worry its not your decision… its just something I have to think about and have observed since I noticed the tension lately between Shuzaku and Yondaime, I suspect that he might be cheating on her…"

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at the confession from the woman, 'Who could he be cheating with,' he thought, out loud he asked, "Doesn't Yondaime-sama loves Shuzaku-san… he wouldn't… he loves her as much as my father loves my mother," at the mention of Itachi's father, Shuzaku seemed to flinch and cringe slightly, he wondered about the reaction.

"I'm afraid their might eventually be a confrontation between them soon… and Fugaku-san will no longer remain quiet about it," Itachi leaned forward hoping to learn more about this, 'It,' that Kyuubi was mentioning, but the woman no longer seemed to be forthcoming with anymore information, but instead had turned to give him a soft smile, "I can only hope that it passes Itachi-kun."

Itachi's heart squeezed pleasurably at the way she said his name, slow and infused with warmth, he found himself wanting to become closer to this woman and didn't understand the feelings coursing through him, it was confusing, "Kyuubi-chan… do you have a mate?"

The woman turned to look at him oddly before giving a nervous laugh; "Well no…" she lifted her hand and pinched his cheek, "And before you ask… I'm sorry, but as cute as you are… I've already given my heart to someone else and unfortunately he seemed confused about his feelings right now."

Itachi nodded sullenly before lifting his head to look up at the clouds in order to hide his hurt, "Yondaime-sama…"

Kyuubi was surprised at the mention and laughed nervously, "Cute and smart… you better watch yourself Itachi you'll break hearts when your older…" at his answering blush she chuckled again before leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek startling him, "Don't ever change," with those soft words she rose to her feet to walk off, she briefly turned to look at him once over her shoulder and waved, "Thanks for watching the clouds with me… we should do it again sometime," however that was the last time he'd heard from her, Itachi had been told later that she died giving her soul, in the form of a crystallized heart, to Shuzaku so that she could bear the child that Yondaime wanted.

It was during a party, that his young brother attended along with the family, celebrating Shuzaku's pregnancy at the palace, that an incident occurred between his father and Yondaime and they ended up being forced to leave the castle, even Itachi who was once apart of the royal guard was banished from the golden tower of Rasengan.

It was that incident that drove Itachi to resent not only Yondaime, but also his father and he had vowed to become the next king by force if he had too, it was during that time that Orochimaru told him about the key and how he could accomplish his dream.

**(Currently at Itachi's Castle**)

Itachi watched as Diedara locked 'the Key' into some chains attached to the ceremonial sacrificial pole in the center of the room, the blond haired boy seemed about the same age Itachi had been when he had first met Kyuubi, he still felt a slight pain grip his heart over thoughts of the woman and he didn't understand the emotions any more than he had back then, unless that had meant she was his chosen mate, 'No…' he shook his head at the thought since if that had been the case he would have died along with her.

Eyeing 'the Key' again he found himself jealous that his brother had accomplished something he never could, finding a mate, and at such a young age, it seemed unreal to the older Uchiha brother, "Diedara leave us a moment."

The long haired blond man turned to give him a saucy wink, "Sure boss-man," before leaving the room.

"What's your name?" Itachi found himself asking.

The blond boy seemed confused by the question before he suddenly glared in Itachi's direction, "Why do you care?"

Itachi sighed slightly before walking over to sit next to 'the key' on the floor were he was currently sitting with the chains binding him to the post in the center of the room, "I don't really… but I find myself curious about the one that my brother has mated with."

The blond turned to look at him slowly from bottom to top, making Itachi smirk as he leaned in close to the other boy startling him, "Do you like what you see Key-chan?"

The blond haired boy snorted once before turning his head away, hiding his blush, "My name isn't Key… It's Naruto… you know you look a lot like him."

"The unfortunate side effects of having the same parents," Itachi tried to cover a laugh as the boy eyed him as if he were nuts, "I think I can see why my brother chose you… you compliment each other." Itachi turned look up at the ceiling of the room a moment in thought; he was surprised when the boy spoke next.

"Itachi why do you hate Sasuke so much?" the boy asked curiously, his head tilted slightly to the side as he awaited Itachi's reaction.

Naruto was surprised when the raven haired man laughed, "It's funny but I don't seem to know anymore… it feels like I am obligated even though I have my doubts…" he moved to place a hand on Naruto's stomach gently.

The blond tried to move away from that hand, suddenly feeling nervous, "Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry Naruto-chan," the blond frowned at the chan part, "I was just feeling the two baby's power lines…"

Naruto froze at the words, "Baby… that's not possible…" he shook his head turning away with a frown a moment before glaring again at Itachi, "I've only been with your brother twice there is no way I am pregnant!"

Itachi gave Naruto a glare before pulling his hand away, "Don't you mean Sasuke and Gaara?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the suggestion, "I've never had sex with Gaara… and I am not pregnant…"

Itachi stood up suddenly to glare down at Naruto, "Orochimaru told me himself that his spy saw you and Gaara having sex right after you made love to my brother… you should know better than to lie…"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "But I didn't… I've only been with Sasuke… I love Sasuke," Naruto tried to stand up only to find he didn't have the strength in his legs and he ended up collapsing onto his knees painfully.

"Ah I wouldn't move Naruto-kun, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself with that much paralyzing venom in your system," Orochimaru stepped from the shadows with a slight grin, Gaara was trailing him and their was a blush on his face as he eyed the two, it seemed out of place to Itachi seeing the red head blush.

"You Bastard!" Naruto growled up at the sennin, wishing he was free to strangle the older man.

Orochimaru only smiled down slightly at him, "I only want what's best for Itachi-kun's plans so unfortunately I have to make sure that you can't escape," the slow look that the sennin gave him made Naruto's skin crawl, "But if you desire so I can always delay the ceremony a couple of days," the older man's long tongue came out and he licked his lips slowly in front of Naruto making the blond shudder in horror."

"I think I would prefer death first," Naruto muttered turning away.

The sennin gave a sickeningly sweet smile before nodding, "As you wish… Itachi we need to make plans to insure that the others are ready when the gate falls… we wouldn't want to be caught inside the magical wormhole when that happens."

Itachi nodded his head once, "As you wish Sennin-sama…"

Orochimaru gave a brief nod before turning to walk out the door, "Gaara watch the boy while we talk," with that Itachi and Orochimaru left the room.

Gaara stood frozen as he eyed the blond who refused to acknowledge him, "So you found out?"

Naruto flinched slightly before raising his head to look at Gaara's face, "Why did you tell them I slept with you?"

The red head blushed uncharacteristically again, "Because I did…"

"No you didn't… I would remember if I had sex with you…" he stopped talking when he noticed Gaara's intense look.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about the magical world… and one of them is what a changeling is…" the redhead could feel his pulse race as his senses took in the blond's smell, "Unlike the fey we can change our shape to any form we desire," Naruto continued to eye him in confusion as Gaara kneeled close to him, "For instance… like your precious Sasuke," Gaara couldn't stop the sneer that crossed his face saying his rival's name.

Naruto licked his lips nervously, "Why… why are you mentioning this?"

A smirk appeared on Gaara's face before a rippling motion appeared around him making Naruto's eyes hurt as they tried to focus on a clear line, soon the rippling was replaced by the form of Sasuke, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"Sasuke?" the raven gave him a slow smile before leaning close to press his lips near Naruto's ear.

"Sorry… but I'm not your precious Sasuke," it was Sasuke's voice and his smell that confused Naruto. Gaara had a way of making him believe it was his mate despite his heart telling him it wasn't Sasuke.

Naruto jerked back to eye the other with a hurt look on his face, "How could you do this to me…" the blond started to shake and tears appeared in his eyes as he faced the amused looking raven.

Gaara knew he was damning himself by his own actions, but it was so hard for him to give up the feelings he had for Naruto, "You did it to me first… how could you choose him over me?"

Naruto pulled away as far as he could, bound to the post as he was, and tried to look away from his ex boyfriend, "Would you stop looking like that…"

Gaara growled in frustration pulling the blond face towards him, "I love you more than he ever could… he's not worthy of you!"

"And you are?" Naruto gave a chocked sounding laugh, "You've been lying to me from the beginning Gaara… is that even your name… god." he mumbled closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath, "I can't believe everyone has been lying to me from the beginning… except Sasuke… he may be a bastard, but I can take someone being a bastard as long as he's telling the truth…" he opened his eyes to glare up at Gaara who still held his chin, "What I can't deal with is someone I have given my heart to lying to me…"

"Naruto…" A slight coughing sound near the door to the room interrupted Gaara; he turned to glare at a returning Diedara.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session with the key, but it seems we have a problem…" Diedara gave a slight uncomfortable grin when the red head turned to glare at him.

"And what problem is that?" he mumbled as he reluctantly moved away from Naruto.

"Apparently we are under attack from Yondaime's royal guard, Fugaku's guard and the remaining Sennin," the long haired blond gave a nervous laugh as he fidgeted in the doorway, "I was told by Orochimaru to bring 'the key' to him and Itachi… they plan on leaving with the boy and continuing the ceremony elsewhere."

"No!" Gaara bit back the rest of the word he wanted to say, but he knew that if he didn't do something now it would be the blond's last chance, that Naruto could die if Gaara didn't intervene, "I'll take him…" he mumbled in a calmer voice than he felt in that moment.

"Thank god…" Diedara sighed putting a hand to his chest, "I was worried about the instructions I left with Tobi at the battlements… so I'll go help with that while you bring the boy to Orochimaru," with that he left the two alone.

Gaara gave a sigh of relief before turning around to face Naruto, "We don't have enough time it seems… we better move quickly," he knelt down and started removing the chains.

Naruto eyed the other boy's head as he knelt in front of him, it seemed so strange how only a few weeks prior he had thought he was in love with Gaara, "I'm sorry…" the red head looked up at him briefly, "I can't be with you like that anymore… whether it's a good idea or not I can't help being in love with Sasuke and if there is any possibility, like Itachi said, that I am pregnant… then I want to raise them with Sasuke."

Gaara sat back up pulling up the blond with him, "Even if they are mine…"

Naruto glared up at him, "I won't forgive you for that… even if I understand your reasons… even if the children are yours, I will never be with you again Gaara."

Gaara nodded, his face was filled with hurt as turned away from Naruto, "I won't say that I will stop, but if there is ever a chance where I can take you from him… I will."

The blond gave a slow warm smile as he thought of Sasuke, "If it means leaving without him I would rather die."

**(Elsewhere, outside the castle**)

Sasuke looked up at the tower in resignation, 'I will kill everyone who keeps you from me Naruto… just wait for me.'

"It's a good thing that Orochimaru was arrogant enough not to realize that Anko wouldn't tell the location of Itachi's base… otherwise we might not have found it," Tsunade muttered from next to Yondaime and Jiraya as they stared up at the battlements.

"As much as I think Itachi is a bastard… he really is a genius at having put this all together," Jiraya muttered taking a drink of Sake.

Tsunade glared at him a moment for the comment, "God how could I have married such an idiot?"

Jiraya waggled his brows towards the woman, "Cause I know how to love you long time."

Yondaime glared at them both, "Would you two shut up…" he pressed a hand towards his head, "No wonder I've had such a traumatizing childhood…" he found himself eyeing Fugaku as he walked up towards the group.

"I hope at least your more prepared for this… otherwise we might as well turn around now with a leader like you," he muttered unaware of the angry look Yondaime shot at him.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean you bastard?" Yondaime yelled moving till his nose was almost touching Fugaku's own.

Fugaku smirked, "Just what it means… idiot."

Yondaime growled under his breath, "No wonder I forbid you from stepping in Rasengan… you can be such an ass Fugaku!"

Fugaku turned to give him a leveling look, "And you would know all about my ass… wouldn't you?" he turned to walk off leaving a flushed Yondaime behind.

"What exactly did he mean by that son?" Jiraya asked as he eyed his son's actions suspiciously.

Yondaime continues to blush, "It doesn't matter… we have to focus on getting Naruto out safe and sound."

Tsunade smiled noting the uncomfortable look on her son's face and smiled, 'Things are definitely turning interesting.'

Well that's it for chapter 19, as I have said before the ending is coming soon and yes Sasuke and Naruto will eventually be reunited so I hope you all look forward to it and please review… I love hearing your opinions on my story.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome everyone to the new chapter of 'A Dog's Life' I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had a hard time in figuring out how to do this chapter, it seems the closer I get to the end the more I am doubting how I want to write it out. So I appreciate your patience and hope that you guys all understand that not all conclusions are happy, but they are necessary in the end. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fan fiction writer doing this for fun.

A Dog's Life-Chapter 20, by KitsuneFun

Having made sure that Naruto was injected with the anti-venom Kabuto had given him after Gaara released the blond from his chains, the redhead turned to walk out the cell door, hoping Naruto would follow him to safety.

Gaara was confused by the sudden burst of burning pain that spread from his temple, he felt a sudden and slow dripping sensation fall from the side of his head, the redhead moved a hand to touch the substance and pull his hand away and towards his eyes to look at it in shock, 'Blood,' he eyed the substance in confusion before turning to look behind him at the blond.

Naruto was shaking on his feet due to the still lingering effects of the poison in his system, but he had managed to stand and was holding the long and heavy metal chain in his hands that had once been used to tie him down earlier, "I can't let you take me to him," Naruto managed to say as he faced Gaara, gasping for breath, the blond held up the metal chain in front of him like a weapon, "Even if it means my death… this ends now," Naruto lifted his hands and flung the flung the metal cuff attached to the end of the chain quickly at Gaara's head again.

Gaara watched in shocked fascination as the heavy cuff attached to the long metal chain swung towards him, "Naruto?" their was a large wet crunch as the cuff hit him directly in the center of the forehead causing more damage than when Naruto had first struck him from behind, "Why he managed to say before collapsing at the blond's feet.

Naruto trembled in pain after the movement, still trying to get over the semi paralysis he had received from the snake venom. He watched Gaara fall to his knees before passing out from the blow to his head, "I'm sorry Gaara…" he felt a slight feeling of remorse for the action, but knew that if he hadn't he would never survive his next encounter with Orochimaru.

He knelt quickly down next to the redhead's side and relieved Gaara of his sword attached to the scabbard on the redhead's back. Naruto didn't know the first think about swords, 'but it was better to be prepared,' he thought, Then to be without any weapon as he tried to exit the castle.

He eyed Gaara a moment as he stood, feeling his heart beating loudly in his ear as he stared down at the man he had once loved, without thinking he lifted a hand to touch his belly softly, 'I'm sorry, but I have to choose my child's life over yours… even if it isn't Sasuke's own," the thought of what the redhead had done still angered him, but he realized it wasn't the child's fault that Gaara had sex with him.

"Don't worry Chibi…" he found himself mumbling as he rubbed at his still flat belly, "I'll make sure Sasuke understands… I only pray he doesn't hold it against me when he finds out." He felt a warm sensation spread out from his center calming him as he left the redhead behind as he exited the doorway, "Goodbye Gaara."

Naruto after exiting the cell, starting running in the opposite direction than he had seen Itachi and Orochimaru turn as they exited the door, hopefully it would lead him to where Sasuke was.

Now with the poison dissipating from his system, Naruto could feel the light presence of Sasuke in the back of his mind and he smiled as the presence gave him strength, "Wait for me Bastard… I will find you soon."

**(Outside Itachi's Castle)**

Sasuke paused as he felt the sudden touch of warmth at the back of his mind; "Naruto…" a light smile touched his lips for the first time since he noticed that the boy had been kidnapped.

"I guess that's a good sign then?" Sasuke turned to look at a slightly drunk Jiraya, who was swaying slightly on his feet as he addressed the Uchiha, "You can feel him can't you."

The raven nodded at the sennin's question, he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he answered, it must have been the affects of having his connection restored in part from the Dobe, "Your right I do feel him…"

"Thank the gods…" Jiraya muttered taking a another quick swig from his bottle of sake, he turned to eye Tsunade as she talked ahead of him with Shikamaru who was not only the head of the kings guard, but also the general of Yondaime's army, "Let's hope they manage to find some way inside."

"Do you know how they plan on breaking down the barrier?" Sasuke asked as he watched the slight wavering rainbow glow from the magical barrier that had started to swirl slightly around the outer shell of the castle.

Jiraya shrugged, "Don't know kid… that's one hell of a barrier you brother placed," his eyes narrowed slightly a moment as he noticed a figure he hadn't expected appear at the top of the castle, "Well I'll be damned… if it isn't the child molester himself…"

Tsunade, hearing her husband's voice turned to look up at the battlements in shock to see Orochimaru standing there with Kabuto and Itachi at his side, "That bastard… I knew he had to have be here too… there is no way Itachi could have erected a barrier like that on his own."

**(At the same time)**

Orochimaru stared down at the surrounding army with a smirking grin on his face, "Well… well… if it isn't my old friends Jiraya and Tsunade," he watched in glee as they turned to look in his direction as he faced them, as if they had heard his comment, "Kabuto did you make sure Diedara has gone to get 'the key'?"

Kabuto nodded, "Of course Orochimaru-sama… Diedara said that he spoke to Gaara earlier and that he was assured by the assassin that he would bring up 'the key' soon."

Orochimaru tilted his head slightly as he eyed Kabuto a moment with a blank look on his face, "The assassin is bringing him?" the cold tone made even Itachi pause as he turned to watch the exchange between the sennin and his subordinate.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama…" he stated slowly wondering why the older man was upset, "Diedara assured me that Gaara would bring him," he felt a shiver of dread race up his back as he eyed Orochimaru's eyes as they narrowed slightly in anger at his words, "Is there something wrong?"

The sudden darkening of Orochimaru's eyes from gold to pupil-less black was Kabutos only warning before the Sennin thrust out his hand and clasped it tightly around the white haired man's throat, "Has it escaped your attention that the assassin is in love with 'the key'," Orochimaru hissed through his clenched teeth as he tightened his hand reflectively around Kabuto's throat causing the younger man to gasp and clutch at his neck due to the lack of air, "I suggest you fetch them both now or his life won't be the only one that dies tonight." He threw the white haired man in disgust at his feet, "Now go before I change my mind!"

Kabuto gasped trying to catch his breath quickly as he got up from his felled position, "Yes Orochimaru-sama," he bowed his head quickly in front of the Sennin, "Thank you for sparing my life," he bowed again before running off in the direction of the cell that held Naruto.

Itachi slowly watched as Orochimaru refaced the army below him silently, the scowl was still plastered to his face, "What will you do?" he found himself asking the older man despite his reservations about questioning the older man's actions.

Orochimaru turned to eye Itachi reluctantly as though he didn't want to see the other's face, Itachi felt a sudden trepidation as he looked deeply into those yellow snake-like eyes, "I plan on returning him to them of course."

Itachi wondered at the Sennin's generosity, "And what about our plans to destroy the curtain separating the worlds, " he asked hesitantly, not wishing to anger the older man further.

Orochimaru gave a sudden and chilling smile, "He will die before he's returned to the others," he turned from Itachi slightly and leaned down to pick up a bow that lay at his feet, holding it up along with a lone arrow that leaned against the wall next to it, he held it up for Itachi's eyes to inspect, "This will make sure he dies before they can even touch him… he'll die before their eyes," his grin was almost maniacal in his anger," and then you my dear Itachi… you will get what you desire most."

Itachi found himself doubting if he really wanted crown anymore after Orochimaru's words, it seemed that he was damning not only himself, but also his own family by allowing Orochimaru to kill Naruto along with his own possible blood relation, "If you say so," he mumbled, fingering his sword that hung at his side, as he debated what to do next.

Orochimaru seemed to mistake Itachi's words as concern, "Don't worry… I have never missed my shot in a thousand years… he will die…" With that the sennin turned back towards the wall stare down at the army, in particular in the direction of Jiraya and Tsunade that were huddled close together talking, 'You'll both wish you had never messed with me,' he thought giving a smirk as he stared down at them.

**(Meanwhile)**

Naruto was surprised by the lack of guards as he traversed the many hallways of the castle, he heard some clanging noises close by along with some raised voices, so he slowed his steps till he reached the doorway where the noised where coming from. He stopped and peered slowly around the corner at a couple of guards inside, they were busy chatting with each other from inside the room.

"I don't understand why Itachi doesn't have us protect the gate," a guard with short green hair muttered as he leaned down to open a chest while a white haired man stood next to him picking out a couple of spears.

The other guard sighed rubbing at his sweating and bald head, "You forget that as long as the sennin is here that Itachi doesn't even sneeze without his say-so."

The other guard snorted in annoyance as he continued to work on lock securing the chest close, "I have a feeling that we are all going to die because Itachi refuses to stand up to that jerk."

The bald headed guard only nodded, "Yes," the guard suddenly froze and lifted his head sensing Naruto's presence, he turned his head to look at the blond, "What the hell are you doing there?" he yelled, watching as Naruto slowly moved to reveal himself from the side of the doorway.

The green haired guard turned to look over his shoulder at Naruto as well and just snorted again, "He's probably one of Orochimaru's new sex slaves… I wouldn't worry about him he probably has never seen war before."

"All the better for him that he learns it now," the bald man answered facing the other briefly before turning to eye Naruto again, "Why don't you go find your master, you'll only hurt yourself hanging out down here with us."

Naruto licked his lips nervously as he decided to play along with what the other guards were saying, "I was trying to find my master but… er…" he licked at his dry lips again, "I don't know where he is so I thought I would go this way, " he pointed in the direction that he had intended to go in only to have the bald man look at him horrified.

"Are you an idiot that door leads outside to the army… you step through those doors and your as good as dead kid," the bald headed man moved a hand to indicate a cutting motion across his neck, "Just like that," Naruto nodded at the guards actions making the other one realize he understood, but inwardly he sighed in relief at the words, 'so that's where Sasuke was', "If you wait a moment I can show you?" the guard suggested.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, knowing there was no way in hell the guard's suggestion would benefit him, "No that's alright… I will look for him elsewhere," he said giving the guards a slight bow before the doorway.

The bald headed man only shook his head, "Whatever…your Orochimaru's responsibility not mine," he muttered before ignoring Naruto completely and turning back to the task he had been working on before he had noticed the blond's presence.

The blond gave another sigh of relief at his luck before running towards the doorway that the guard indicated would lead him to the army outside and to Sasuke, 'Almost there… wait for me…'

**(At the same time)**

Tsunade watched in surprise as the front door to Itachi's castle opened, "What the hell is going on!" she found herself yelling out, wondering what Orochimaru had in store for them now.

She watched in surprise however when a familiar shock of spiky blond hair peeked out from the doorway, "Oh my god its Naruto!"

Sasuke turned at the mention of his mate's name in the same direction, at the site of the blond the slight smile on his face widened as he saw his mate exit the door, "Naruto!" the blond looked up at the yell in his direction and gave an answering smile, "Thank the gods," he felt a release of the tension inside his body, the nearer his mate was to him.

Some of the soldiers had raised there weapons at the appearance of the blond only to have Shikamaru hold up his hands in their direction to stop them, "Hold your fire… it's the prince," the solders dropped their weapons in surprise at their general's words and started muttering to themselves over what was going on and if this was some sort of trap.

Sasuke didn't listen to the other men's words as he found himself walking quickly in Naruto's direction, "Sasuke!" the blond yelled while waving happily in his direction.

It was almost too easy, but Sasuke didn't care about the circumstances as long as his mate was with him again, he watched as the blond started to run towards him excitedly, he could feel his heartbeat quicken in excitement as he mate grew closer.

"Oh god what is that!" Sasuke looked over at the solder that was yelling next to him and watched as the plan looking man pointed up towards the battlements where Orochimaru still stood, but now the sennin had raised bow in his hands and it was pointed in Naruto's direction, ready to fire.

'No this can't be happening,' the raven found himself panicking and running towards his mate that had paused to also stare up where the soldier had been pointing, "Naruto get down!" Sasuke yelled while trying to make it in time towards the oblivious blond's side.

The raven watched in slow motion as the arrow let loose and flew down towards Naruto.

Itachi's body moved before he thought about the consequences and thrust his sword out impaling Orochimaru through the heart from behind the sennin, just as he shot off his arrow towards the blond, he watched as the arrow was released and flew towards its intended target, hitting Naruto in the chest.

Orochimaru cluched at the still imbedded blade, trying to loosen it and gave a sickening gasp as he fell toward the ground choking on his own blood as it fell from his mouth, he watched in satisfaction however as 'the key' fell along with him after his arrow hit its mark, 'At least I won't be the only one dying today,' the sennin thought in satisfaction as he eyes finally closed to the darkness surrounding them.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke yelled from below, he held out an outstretched hand towards his mate as the blond fell, finally reaching Naruto's side he collapsed at the blond's feet and clutched his mate's body close his own.

Sasuke could feel the echoes of answering pain that wracked through his own body as he clutched at Naruto's prone body, "Don't you dare leave me Dobe," he muttered while pressing his face against the blond's still warm neck, he felt a stinging pressure at the back of his eyes as the tears escaped and started running down his face.

Naruto body shook in pain as he stared up at Sasuke, he lifted a blooded hand towards the raven's cheek caressing it slightly, "Sa…su…ke," his mouth suddenly felt dry and the words had a hard time reaching his mouth as he tried to talk, "Don't… cry…" he saw his vision started to blur and he no longer had the energy to hold up his hand and it suddenly dropped to his side as he passed out due to the blood flowing slowly from his body.

Tsunade had reached Sasuke side, by that time, and started yelling out at the surrounding solders, "Get Neji… we need a doctor here quick!" she knelt nervously by Sasuke's side and gingerly touched her grandson's wrist, a slight heartbeat still thudded there to her relief, but she knew that if they didn't work fast to save him it wouldn't be there for long, 'Gods I hope Neji gets here on time.' she prayed.

Well that's the end of the chapter, I know its short and a long time coming out, but this is in no way the end of the story, I don't work that way. If your confused at this point, don't be, everything will be explained in the next chapter, so I hope you all look forward to it. Thanks for reading and I hope you review.


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome to the newest chapter of 'A Dog's Life,' I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger and I am sorry, but that's how I saw the chapter going. This chapter is a bit different and it does have a lemon, but unfortunately for those reading it on you'll have to go to to read it, but to help you out I did leave a link in my profile. Now I don't normally offer options, but if anyone has any difficulty accessing the lemons on please pm me or review the request and I can send them to you via email. Thanks again for reading. 

Disclosure: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto; I am just a fanfiction writer doing this for fun.

A Dog's Life-Chapter 21 by KitsuneFun

Sasuke started to pace back and forth in front of the door to his room, fretfully, as he waited for any word on Naruto's condition from either Neji or Tsunade.

The two had been working throughout the night to save Naruto, who was barely clinging to life, "Neji is one of the best doctors in the kingdom... he won't let anything happen to your mate."

The raven turned to look over at his father in shock, "Why are you even here... I thought you hated Yondaime including anything related to him?"

"I don't hate Naruto…"His father had the nerve to look embarrassed as his face turned a bright red and he tried not to look at Sasuke, "I'm not proud of my actions..."

"What did you do Father?" Sasuke asked, finding the sight of his more mature father, fidgeting in place rather scary, 'He almost looks like a boy with a crush.'

If possible, Fugaku's face turned an even brighter shade of red; "Well you know how Uchiha men tend to become possessive over their chosen mate..."

Sasuke slowly nodded, wondering what his father was getting at, "Your point?"

"Well..." Fugaku started pacing while looking uncomfortable with the conversation he needed to have with his son, "I kind of had sex with Yondaime and."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Fugaku winced at the sound of outrage in his son's voice and instantly regretted his confession, but if he hadn't of mentioned it, it would have caused problems later with Yondaime.

Fugaku held up his hands pleadingly, "Look I am not proud of what I did… and I don't exactly regret it…"

"But you had sex with Naruto's father… do you realize how fucked up that is Father… god," Sasuke started pacing again for another entirely different reason.

Tsunade had opened the door at that point, sticking out her head and glared at both men, "Will you both keep it down or do I need to send you to a corner?"

Sasuke turned to glare accusingly at his father while pointing at him, "He started it!"

"Excuse me? I did not start it, Yondaime was the one who decided to corner me in some random hallway closet to have his wicked way with me!" Sasuke turned white at the sudden horrified image of his parent and Naruto's parent getting it on.

"Oh god I don't want to know..." the raven waved a hand in front of his face hoping to stop his father's words and dispel the disturbing imagery, "I swear with family like you, Itachi and Kakashi, I might end up in some human mental institution one day."

Fugaku shrugged, "It's sex a natural order of…"

"God will you stop already!" Sasuke yelled putting his hands on his ears.

Tsunade eyed the two men in disgust, she personally thought all men were idiots, her husband included, "I'm glad I stopped at one kid... I don't think I could have handled dealing with such an idiot for a son."

Yondaime came into the hallway outside Sasuke's room at that point looking confused over what the three were talking about, "Excuse me... what did I do and why am I the idiot?"

Tsunade glared at him, " I can't believe you did it with Fugaku," she shook her head in annoyance over the confession she had overheard, "I know you didn't love Shuzaku sexually, but couldn't you have kept that thing, " she pointed to his libido in anger, "In your pants instead of going after every Tom, Dick or Harry... or in this case Fugaku!"

"Hey!"

Tsunade held up a hand before her son could continue, "Shut it..." she turned to look at Sasuke in an apologetic way, knowing he was going through a lot and his father had just made it worse, "Do you want to see Naruto now?" at Sasuke's wide-eyed nod she continued, "Good leave these two idiots to talk outside and follow me."

"But?" Yondaime protested wanting to see his son, he started to follow them.

"No buts..." Tsunade held up a hand, keeping her son outside, "You stay and talk to Fugaku," she then opened the door and let Sasuke in as she continued to glare in her son's direction, "I'm watching you!" she pointed a finger at him before closing the door after her and slightly dazed Sasuke.

Yondaime by that time turned to look at Fugaku in anger, "What the hell did you say to her?"

Fugaku wasn't impressed by the taller blond's outburst and just glared at him, "You do the equation genius... Add Shuzaku's baby shower, one arrogant horny asshole, one available closet and what do you get?"

"Are you still pissed about that?" Fugaku's eyes flashed red briefly at Yondaime's answer.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" Fugaku asked slowly, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Yondaime crossed his arms and stared at the long and raven haired man in annoyance, "You're the one who wanted the Yondaime Express... for Christ sakes you even did a Chu Chu noise... how the hell did you think Itachi found us by putting a sign on the door saying enter here?"

Fugaku had enough and he pushed the older blond away, "I didn't know that Itachi would take it so personal… its just a good thing he never told Sasuke… besides I am not the one who held a grudge when they got turned down for the mistress position!"

Yondaime pushed back, "I thought you would be willing to accept that… I loved you, you arrogant asshole!"

"Not enough to leave your wife over!" yelled back getting ready to punch Yondaime.

The blond grabbed his arm, bringing him close to his body, "She was carrying my child you ungrateful ass… not to mention she died giving birth to him… she was my best friend how could you expect me to betray her like that?"

Fugaku looked up at him, feeling his heart breaking again, "Your such an idiot I don't know why I bothered with you at all."

Their argument was interrupted by an angry Tsunade, who opened the door again, to yell at them, "Why don't the both of you shut the hell up... I can hear you from way out here... go take your sexual frustration out on a nearby closet with a locked door this time and let my grandson sleep!"

Yondaime looked over at Tsunade and ducked his head in embarrassment, "Your right mother… I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me," she was right, for once.

Fugaku bowed his head as well in forgiveness, "My apologies Tsunade-sama," he turned to grab Yondaime arm and started pulling him away from the door and down the hall.

Yondaime tried to pull back his hand in surprise at the jerking motion, "Where are you going... its not a closet is it?"

"No idiot," Fugaku hit the taller man upside the head with his hand, briefly making him pout and glare at the treatment, "I'm too old to do anything in a closet, we are going to my room."

It was almost as if a light flashed above Yondaime's head when he saw the shorter raven haired man's blush, "Do I get to be on top again?" he waggled his brows for effect.  
Fugaku blushed a bit at the insinuation, "No... We are going to talk like adults... now come on Idiot," he tugged at Yondaime's sleeve again getting the man moving in the right direction, "I'll have Iruka bring us tea and if your good he'll make those cakes you like so much." He noticed the older blond's smile and found himself smiling in return.

Tsunade watched them leave before closing the door again and returning to Naruto's side, 'What is it about Uchiha men that turns Uzumakis into raving idiots... more so than usual,' she wondered briefly while shaking her head in continued disgust at their actions.

"Tsunade-sama?" she turned to look at the longhaired brunette fairy as he stood in his real form, of almost 6 foot tall, over Naruto.

"Yes Neji?" the man gave a hesitant smile, not wishing to get on the woman's bad side by saying the wrong thing, after having heard what had gone outside, "Naruto is resting right now, but it looks like he will live."

It was the best news Tsunade had heard all day and she gave the doctor a genuine smile, "I'm glad to hear it," she noticed how the fairy trembled on his feet and brushed at his sweating brow and knew that he must be feeling exhausted after staying up all night to save her grandson's life, "I am in your debt Neji, but I think you need to rest, you look like your ready to collapse."

It was a question, but more of a statement since Neji felt like his legs might give out on him any moment, he nodded, "I think I will as well..." he gestured his head towards Naruto sleeping form, "Make sure that he doesn't put too much strain on his chest, stays in bed an gets plenty of rest, he should be fine in a week or so."

She nodded in acknowledgement of his words before ushering the young fairy out the door with a tired sigh, "I'll make sure Sasuke makes him stay in bed till then… till he's well." The insinuation made the brunette flush a light pink, "Night Neji," she laughed lightly finding humor in the brunette innocent nature.

Neji bowed slightly, "As you wish," and with that Neji left to go to the room offered to him by Fugaku earlier when they had first entered the castle.

Turning to look in her grandson's direction, she gave a warm smile at seeing how Sasuke, finally exhausted, had fallen on top of Naruto sound asleep, as he sat in the chair next to the bed, 'Maybe not all Uchiha's are bad,' she thought deciding to leave the two alone in favor of getting some rest herself.

Some time Later

Naruto could feel a warm weight on top of him and he opened his eyes slowly in confusion, not recognizing his surroundings, he looked down at the source of the weight, and smiled in amusement recognizing Sasuke, 'Teme,' he thought lifting his hand to sift through his mate's spiky black hair softly.

The Uchiha groaned slightly at the touch and rubbed his cheek against Naruto's hip in protestation, wanting to sleep longer, "Just two more minutes Iruka..."

The sight made Naruto laugh again, despite his predicament, "Sasuke... if you want to sleep so badly why don't you join me in bed?"

Sasuke seemed confused by the question and lifted a bleary-eyed face to look up at Naruto, "What?" at Naruto's raised brow he looked down and realized, to his embarrassment, that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Naruto to wake up, he sat up quickly and looked away, trying to wish the uncharacteristic blush from off his face.

'God his mate was just too cute,' Naruto thought while staring at Sasuke's slightly reddened face, "Sasuke?"

"What?" the raven mumbled, finally turning his head to look at Naruto.

The blond crooked a finger in his direction, with a mischievous smile, beckoning him closer, "Your too far away... why don't you lay down next to me."

Despite his inner conflict over possibly hurting the blond further, Sasuke found himself drawn by that smile and moved till he was laying against Naruto's side, he leaned his head close till his nose gently touched his mate's own, "Yes?"

Naruto's eyes lowered to half-mast in pleasure over the raven's nearness and he leaned close to Sasuke and kissed him, letting his mouth give out the answers for once. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and moved till he was leaning over Naruto, while still kissing him and had ended up straddled his waist, letting his legs fall on either side of the blond.  
The position brought their clothed erections into contact, bringing out a sweet pleasurable tingle as they gently rubbed against one another.

Naruto groaned at the slight touch, opening his mouth, and giving Sasuke the opportunity to delve his tongue inside to rub against the blond's own. The kiss lasted a few minutes, till they both had to pull away in order to catch their breaths.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Narutos and he let out a sigh of contentment, as he inhaled the other boys sweet scent, "Thank god..." he lifted a hand to gently brush through soft golden strands of spiky hair before he stared deeply into blue eyes... caught, "I can't live without you... you know?"

Naruto rubbed his nose gently against Sasuke's nose thoughtfully, "Yeah..." he moved his hands to grab at the raven's ass, pressing their lower halves close again, "Why don't you prove it?"

Sasuke gave a smirk in response, "Oh I intend to, but we will have to wait till your fully recuperated first... ok."

"Teme..." Naruto gave a cute pout; sticking out his lower lip as he starred up at Sasuke, "But I'm fine..." he wiggled his hips against the Uchiha's making the man gasp and hold down Naruto's hips in self-preservation.

"God..." Sasuke gave a deep shaky breath, "You have no idea how much I want to, but not till your chest is healed!"

"Fine!" Naruto leaned his head back against the pillow with a frustrated sigh, "I guess you can sleep on the couch too while I am recuperating, right Sasuke?" when the raven didn't answer he lifted head in curiosity, only to notice that Sasuke had moved lower down his body, till his head rested just above Naruto's waiting erection, "Sasuke!"

The raven looked up at him and gave a sexy and slow wink, "You forget that there are still less strenuous ways that I can pleasure you," he slowly unzipped Naruto's pants and gently pulled them down to the blond's ankles along with the blond's underwear.

Sasuke looked heatedly at his mate's erect member and licked his suddenly dry lips as he eyed the soft tufts of golden hair at the base, "You really are blond aren't you?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke for the comment, "Bast... Ah!" he started to yell, but was interrupted by Sasuke's mouth moving on top of him, giving him pleasure.

(For deleted lemon, that was here, please refer to my profile, thanks)

The movements didn't last long for either of the men and they soon cried out their releases together, not noticing the pair of glaring green eyes that watched them from the shadows.

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke, drained and gently kissed his sweat soaked chest, "Don't leave me…" Naruto looked up in surprise at the tired raven.

"Why would I leave you?" Naruto shook his head in amusement, "and you call me stupid."

"Dobe…" Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up to look at him, he found himself drowning in the blueness of the other's eyes, "I don't think I could live if you left me again."

Blue eyes softened as they stared back into dark brown, "I promise…" he leaned up the last two inches and kissed Sasuke on the mouth, it was a simple chaste kiss, but it was part of the promise, 'He would never leave Sasuke… nothing would force him away again.'

The green eyes continued to watch a moment before turning with their owner and exciting the room, leaving the two lovers basking in their afterglow.

At the same time

Kakashi found himself staring at the cook's ass, as it gently swung from side to side in front of him, "Nice..." he found himself mumbling… too late, he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head.  
"Stop staring at his ass!" Obito yelled, punching Kakashi again for good measure.

The tall white haired man pouted while holding up his hands to stem off the punches, "But Honey Hole"  
"Don't you Honey Hole me, you Bastard I saw you staring at his ass..." Obito crossed his arms, "Explain that?"

"But it's a nice ass..." at Kakashi's comment Obito raised his fist again to punch Kakashi, "Come on I was only looking..."

"And commenting... you bastard... you said he had a nice ass!"

"But he does..."Kakashi whimpered at the look of imminent doom in his mate's eyes, "But its not as nice as yours Snuggle Bunny..." he tried to assure the shorter man only to have the other glare up at him before walk up to the pony-tailed wearing brunette that was walking in front of them.

"Excuse me?" the brunette turned to look at Obito when he tapped the brunette softly on the shoulder.

"Yes?" the man had been trying to ignore the conversation, behind him, as he lead the two to Sasuke's room, but a blush was still highlighting the scar that ran across his nose.

Obito glared up at the man, torn between punching Kakashi or tearing out the brunette's hair in jealous frustration, "What's your name?"

The brunette blinked and scratched at his cheek in confusion, "My name's Iruka."

'It would have to be Iruka...' Obito thought, gritting his teeth, 'Kakashi had an odd fetish when it came to wet sea mammals and it didn't help that he guy whose ass Kakashi was admiring was named after his favorite sea creature.' he turned to look at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi gulped at the evil look as he felt sweat trickle down his back in nervousness, "Honestly I didn't know Obito... really."

Obito had to wonder, for the umpteenth time why he decided to mate with a perverted idiot like Kakashi, giving a long drown out sigh, he grabbed Iruka's arm and walked ahead of Kakashi without saying a word.

"But Obito?" Kakashi whined, hating it that Obito was too silent, it didn't bode well for whatever he was in for later with the raven-haired man. He would have to remember not to take Jiraya's advice again on trying to get his mate interested in a threesome because it obviously didn't work.

As if hearing his thoughts, Obito turned to look briefly at Kakashi over his shoulder, he held up two fingers, "Two months Kakashi."

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, "Two months..."

Obito's eyes flashed red briefly as he stared the white haired man down, "I suggest you shut it unless you want it to be Three." he turned to give Iruka a brief smile, "So where is Sasuke's room?" he asked in an overly sweet voice.

Iruka gulped at the evil intent that seemed to pour off the man despite his words "Uhm... its... its... right there," he pointed to the door that they just reached at the same time as Obito's and Kakashi's argument had finished.

"Great..." Obito gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his smile in place in front of the brunette, "Let's check on the boys like Fugaku wanted and see if they up to having breakfast with us." he looked at both Iruka and a chastened Kakashi, "Any objections?" the two men shook their heads simultaneously, "Good..." Obito nodded and opened the door.

He froze in shock as he eyed Sasuke on top of Naruto, the blond was gasping and had clutched at Sasuke as the older boy rode him, "Oh God...SASUKE!!!"

Obito flushed a bright red and closed the door quickly with a loud slam, "Wow way to go!" he turned to glare at Kakashi's enthusiastic outburst over his cousins actions.

"Make that three months," Obito managed to bite out as he walked away from the door in a hurried manner. At Kakashi's pout, he held up a hand, "Don't start or I am putting you on permanent couch detail Mister." He was pleased to notice that his mate looked horrified at the suggestion and closed his mouth with a resounding snap, "Good… if your good, I may reduce the sentence."

Iruka just shook his head over the two older men's antics, 'That's the last time I decide to help Fugaku by asking his son to join us,' he thought, walking back to the kitchen ignoring Kakashi and Obito, in favor of more saner surroundings.

Well that's it for chapter 21, I really appreciate everyone's patience with the story, and the next chapter will be wrapping up the story and with it a possible epilogue. Please review; I would love to hear your comments on the story and what you think may possibly happen.


	22. Chapter 22

I know its been about a month, and I want to thank everyone for their patience as I wrote up this chapter. It isn't the final chapter, since there is still one final one after this that will show a time jump of 10 years into the future regarding both Sasuke and Naruto's lives. It's with that chapter that we'll introduce the children and finish the story, so I hope you all look forward to it and please review.

Do Over-Chapter 22 by KitsuneFun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto

The miniature black schnauzer began squirm then to bark and incessantly whine within the taller woman's arms as she walked, slowly driving an already pissed Tsunade, slightly more insane, "I think that Fugaku needs to get laid and quick… I refuse to help with his families problems further… they are all a bunch of annoying self serving fucks…" the dog let out a bark of annoyance as the woman pushed him too close to her breasts, threatening to suffocate the poor beast.

Jiraya chose to walk silently behind Tsunade, watching as she partially smothered the poor dog, he could understand the poor creatures pain as he let out a long drawn out sigh, dreading what he was going to say next to his wife, "Are you sure its wise to interrupt everyone… if they have all been gone a half hour it must mean."

Tsunade turned sharply onto her 5 inch heels and glared in his direction at the inquiry, "These people don't know the importance of a good morning breakfast and are being incompetent shits by being late…" she walked up till her face was an inch away from Jiraya's own and stabbed him incessantly with her index finger as she voiced her displeasure, "I can understand my poor grandson's excuse because he is hurt, but I will not tolerate anyone… and I mean ANYONE! Jiraya, denying me Iruka's cloud-like egg!"

Jiraya paused and looked briefly down at Tsunade's heaving bosom in appreciation a moment as he took a steady breath to respond, hating that he had to be the voice of reason in the family, considering he had better things to do… like watching half naked nymphs sunbathing in the nearest pond, "Now sweetie…" her eyes narrowed a bit more at the nickname, "I know how you like not having your eggs get cold, but how is interrupting everyone when they might possibly being incapacitated help?"

"Incapacitated my ASS!" she fumed almost threatening to kill the poor dog by pressing it unmercifully close to her massive chest, making the dog bring up his struggle to be set free, if only in self preservation since he had been forced by her to be taken along for the ride.

Their was a sharp bumping and keening sound ahead, coming from the nearest closet, interrupting the discussion suddenly between Tsunade and Jiraya, the still enraged woman turned to her head to eye the area suspiciously, "What the hell?"

"Ah snuggle-puss!" Jiraya help up a restraining hand towards Tsunade, already guessing that something unprecedented was happening in the closet and wanted to avoid it at all costs, however his wife tended to have a one track mind when she was pissed and avoided his warning.

Tsunade threw open to door roughly only to stare in wide-eyed shock at Kakashi giving Obito head in the closet, "You god damned brats… this is not what I meant by breakfast… I told you to check and see if my grandson was up and able to have breakfast with us?"

The two men stopped in their actions, Kakashi with his mouth still occupied and Obito with a look of total mortification on his face, they stared in similar wide-eyed shock over at the enraged woman. Kakashi, the first one to respond, took his mouth off of Obito's member with a wet pop, in order to answer the woman, "Uhm well you see…." He scratched at the back of his head, "He was awake and…"

"He's awake!" a sudden smile broke out on Tsunade's face, that resembled Naruto's own when he was happy, at the news, "Then I better go see him," she turned to walk off in the direction of Sasuke's room to see her grandson, ignoring the supposed warning Kakashi had attempted to relay to her.

Obito managed to regain his voice after a moment, realizing she shouldn't being go there, knowing what he had unexpectedly walked in on before, "Ah Sennin-sama…" the woman was too far away by this point and had started walking at an even faster pace with a reluctant Jiraya trailing behind her, "Ah god… we better stop… AH!"

Kakashi, less affected by the events, shut the door and continued to suck Obito to completion, in favor of trailing after the crazy woman.

"Let them be… she'll find out on her own that it's usually good to listen when people try to talk to her. Obito could only moan in reply, fisting his hands in Kakashi's somewhat long and oddly spiked hair.

(ADL)

Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to suck at his neck as they cuddles next to one another, "Ah Sasu…"

The raven chuckled against the blond's tan skin, enjoying the strangled sounds, coming from his mate's throat, "Tell me what you want?"

Small yet surprisingly strong hands, forcefully pulled the raven's dark head up to eye level and proceeded to kiss him on the mouth breathlessly in answer, 'It really is good to be alive…' was Naruto and Sasuke's co joined thoughts at the time.

Sasuke moved till he was halfway hovering over Naruto's warm body wanting to press his full and surprisingly aroused… again, length against the other's form, but was mindful to avoid the contact since his mate was still recovering from his wound he'd received a day ago.

It was while the two were getting more into the act of making out and contemplating having sex, that the door slammed open with a resounding boom, causing the two to jerk apart in shock, "What the hell!"

Tsunade, who had been smiling up until that point, stomped over after thrusting the poor tortured schnauzer into Jiraya's hands and forcefully pulled a naked and still aroused Sasuke off the bed, "you are not supposed to be having sex yet… you ungrateful little punk…"

"Tsunade…" Jiraya tried to interrupt his wife as she continually shook a rather shocked Uchiha.

Tsunade of course ignored him, "You couldn't wait till he was recovered… he could have died you little shit…"

"Tsunade!" The older man tried again with similar results.

Tears started to fall from the woman's eyes a bit, she had been through a lot in the past few weeks and seemed to choose this incident to react, "He's my grandson… do you realize how important…"

"Baa-chan!" Naruto moved to pull away the raven before his grandmother could do any further damage.

She stopped to stare down at her grandson, "But..."

Naruto gently pulled the older woman's death grip off of Sasuke's arm, pulling the raven close… protectively, "He didn't do anything wrong, if anything I am as much at fault as he is so if you have to punish someone… punish me."

Tsunade not one to stick to any emotion long, snorted in answer, "You'll be punished enough having that bastard's kids…" she lifted a hand to affectionately run it through her grandson's locks messing the unruly white-blond spikes more, "And I told you to stop calling me Baa-chan."

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously in answer, "Should I call you Great Grandmother then?"

The blond woman's answer to that was smacking her hand against the top of his head, "Hell no brat…"

Jiraya sighed in relief, seeing the worst… for the moment, was over, "Thank god…" he decided to drop the dog to the ground and watched as it trotted over towards Naruto, wagging its tail slightly.

The blond, seeing the cute black miniature schnauzer, fairly squealed in delight and quickly picked up the dog, nuzzling it close, "Ah he is so cute Baa-chan…"

Sasuke eyed the dog contemptuously, feeling he had gotten the raw end of the deal, considering Naruto never had that reaction to him when he was a dog, "I don't think he's that great… a little ugly, if you asked me."

Naruto glared at him in answer, "No one is asking you Teme… besides I like him,"

Of course with the psychotic course of Sasuke's life, Tsunade's reaction made it worse, she clapped her hands in delight at her grandson's reaction, "Great then he's yours to look after!"

"What!?" Naruto's and Sasuke's reactions to the same situation were slightly different despite their similar outburst; anger on the raven's part having to share any of his Naruto time with a damn dog and on the blonde's part… joy for getting to take care of something so cute.

"Isn't that great Sasuke," he nuzzled his face into the dog's neck, enjoying the feel of the surprisingly soft black fur, even finding the odd sight of the dog's large red eyes surprisingly cute. The dog seemed to enjoy the affection and started to lick Naruto's cheek, making him giggle in delight.

Sasuke was the first to notice that their wasn't something quite right about a dog having red eyes… that reminded him of, "Oh hell no!" he yelled grabbing the dog forcefully out of, a shocked Naruto's arms, "We are not looking after him!"

Naruto glared at the raven, not liking the jealousy he heard in the other boy's voice, "He's only a cute defenseless little puppy Sasuke… let him go," he noticed the dog trying to squirm free, clearly hating how Sasuke was holding him, "Can't you tell that your hurting him?"

His mate ignored him in favor of lifting the dog up towards Tsunade, ready to hand him back, "I don't know how you did it, but there is no way in hell I am looking after Itachi!"

"Itachi…" Naruto asked a little confused at the raven's response now.

The dog decided to answer for him in a rather gravely voice, "Really little brother… aren't you being a little dramatic?"

Blue eyes widened in shock, "Wait… that's your brother?"

Sasuke turned to eye Naruto oddly at the question, "Of course it is… it's not natural for dog's to have blood red eyes Dobe!"

"Don't call me Dobe," the blond yelled while crossing his arms in annoyance at Sasuke's attitude, "Its just surprising considering that he looks nothing like you did in dog form…"

Sasuke was about to respond when Tsunade interrupted him this time, "I see no problems with you both looking after him in the real world and allowing him to serve the same punishment you received for his crimes, if my grandson is alright with it."

Naruto quickly grabbed Itachi out of the raven's hands, he didn't have a grudge against the older brother, considering that the other boy hadn't done anything bad and had helped them both in the end by killing Orochimaru, "So its settled… you can sleep in Sasuke's old bed and…" the rest of his words were muffled as he brought Itachi over to sit on top the bed along with him and Tsunade, ignoring the wide-eyed and shocked look Sasuke was giving him.

"But…" the raven lifted a hand to object, only to find a comforting strong one settle on his shoulder, in response.

"Give it up kid… you'll learn that when it comes to marriage, especially to an Uzumaki, that your only along for the ride," Jiraya knew what he was talking about considering how long he had been married to his own, Uzumaki, Tsunade.


End file.
